Dispariton II
by Mzak
Summary: Comment réagira Akihito suite à la confrontation avec son père tueur à gage ? Suite de 'Disparition'
1. Chapter 1

**Notes : **_Heeellllooo !!! Après quelques mois d'absence, me voici de retour avec la suite de Disparition. Je sais que vous m'attendiez avec impatience donc voici un premier chapitre __bonus pour vous faire patienter. Je l'ai tout simplement appelé Disparition II même il n'y aura pas de disparition (enfin je crois !) Un chapitre court mais qui deviendront plus longs par la suite. Bref j'espère cette fois ci vous épargnez mes monstrueuses__ fautes d'orthographes grâce à ma toute première Bêta lectrice : Mimosa._

_Je n'ai qu'un mot à vous dire... Je suis trop contente d'être de retour sur ViewFinder ! Mes petits chéris (même s'ils ne m'appartiennent pas) m'ont trop manqué._

**Notes de Mimosa (bêta-lectrice) :**_J'adore la suite de ton histoire, j'avais dévoré la première fiction avec beaucoup de plaisir et j'avoue que retrouver le frère ainé d'Aki est assez sympa._

**Ps de Mzak : **_Merci pour tes corrections, je t'écris la suite bientôt. J'avais pas fais de lemon entre Yuki et Feilong. Je rassure les fans Aki et Asami seront présent pour le deuxième chapitre._

**Disparition II**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le jeune paressait lentement dans ses draps. Les yeux encore fermés, il s'étira tel un chat et replongea la tête dans son oreiller, sans force. Cela faisait combien d'année qu'il n'avait pas fait de grasse matinée. Longtemps apparemment pour qu'il la savoure ainsi.

Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers le rideau mal refermé de sa spacieuse chambre à coucher. Non. Pas sa chambre à coucher. _Sa_ chambre à coucher. A lui. L'homme qui dormait encore à ses côtés Le jeune homme observa le doux profil de son compagnon endormi et dans un geste lent, retira quelques mèches de cheveux qui retombait sur les yeux de son amant.

De... Son... Amant...

Il en aurait rougit rien qu'à l'idée que ses mots puissent franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête, à présent totalement réveillé par ses pensées incongrues. Depuis quand se comportait-il telle une pucelle effarouchée.

Son mouvement sembla réveiller l'homme à ses côtés qui ouvrit un œil. Simplement, comme si sa présence était totalement naturelle, il lui sourit avant de grommeler un 'bonjour' d'une voix éteinte. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'un bras puissant s'enroula autour de sa taille pour le plaquer contre son torse.

L'homme dégagea sa nuque de ses longs cheveux noirs et fourragea de son nez dans son cou dans un soupir de bien-être. Il essaya de se dégager tant bien que mal mais la poigne de son partenaire était trop puissante.

Bah ! Quel mal y'avait-il à se faire câliner de bon matin ? Il abandonna la lutte au bout d'un moment et se lova paresseusement contre le torse musclé de son amant. Peu habitué aux câlins, il se crispa un instant sentant la caresse de son compagnon sur son dos fin. Puis se détendit en sentant de légers baisers sur son épaule. Il soupira.

" Yukimura, ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps de se lever à présent."

L'autre lui répondit dans un grognement qu'il prit pour un non et laissa un frisson parcourir son corps sous une main qui flattait tendrement sa taille.

" Pas envie..., grogna l'autre.

_ Tu...

_ Tu es trop sérieux au réveil Feilong, soupira Yukimura, laisses moi te donner de nouvelles habitudes."

Sur ses mots, il le retourna sur le dos et dans un même mouvement se positionna sur lui dans un sourire mutin. D'un mouvement habile, il lui écarta les cuisses et se glissa entre les jambes du leader du Baishe. Son désir déjà réveillé se frottait lascivement sur celui du jeune homme.

Feilong réprima un hoquet de surprise en sentant la peau brûlante de son compagnon sur lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui arriverait un jour. Qu'un homme le domine sexuellement parlant. Mais Yukimura ne lui donnait pas vraiment cette impression. En réalité même s'il le dominait durant leurs ébats, il le laissait libre de ses choix. Feilong ne pouvait pas l'expliquer plus que cela mais au fond de lui il sentait que Yukimura cherchait à partager un moment alors qu'Asami lui, même s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, avait toujours cherché à l'écraser d'abord psychologiquement.

Le fil de ses pensées se coupa lorsqu'il sentit son sexe, peu à peu, faire écho à celui de son compagnon et ne put retenir un lourd gémissement. Il fronça les sourcils devant l'air satisfait de Yukimura.

" Espèce de pervers !

_ Mais oui, confirma celui-ci dans un sourire, laisse-toi faire chaton."

Le souffle lui manqua et ses yeux faillirent presque sortir de ses orbites. Il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du trentenaire. Mais ce faisant il ne réussit qu'à plus frotter son sexe sur le bas-ventre de son tortionnaire.

" Haan... je ne suis...pas un chat.

_ Bien sûr que non Feilong, susurra lentement Yukimura, toi tu es mon chaton.

_ Va te faire..."

Brusquement coupé dans son insulte par un vigoureux baiser de son partenaire et Feilong ne sut plus en quelques instants ce qu'il voulait dire. Toutes ses pensées s'étaient égarées dans les méandres de son esprit.

Le baiser se poursuivait, presque tendre à certains moments et parfois rude et sauvage. Ne lui laissant aucun répit, Yukimura agressait sa bouche, ses lèvres, titillant son palais et sa langue.

Puis délaissant un Feilong pantelant, il s'attaqua à son cou, retraçant de ses lèvres gonflées, les marques violacées qu'il lui avait imprimé la nuit dernière. Il lui apposa de nouveaux suçons sur la clavicule déjà malmenée de son amant tout en titillant les tétons déjà raidis par le plaisir de Feilong.

Voyant que le chinois n'était plus à même de penser par lui-même, il se saisit de sa jambe engoncée dans une attelle et l'écarta sur le côté avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait faire preuve en cet instant. De son autre main, il releva, la jambe de son compagnon, épargnée par sa séance de torture et la plaça sur son épaule.

D'un geste tendre il caressa l'entrée gonflée de son partenaire par leurs précédents ébats et introduisit deux de ses doigts lubrifiés par ses soins. Feilong se tendit un instant mais fut vite déconcentré par cette bouche qui malmenait l'angle de sa mâchoire.

" Huh... Yuki..."

Le mafieux sourit devant l'abandon total de Feilong sous ses soins. Il posa une main sur la cuisse emprisonnée dans l'attelle, l'empêchant de bouger. Malgré le peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il savait que Feilong ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tortiller sous ses caresses. Il savait aussi que sa jambe et surtout son genou le faisaient souffrir.

D'autorité alors, il bloqua ses hanches sous un grognement de frustration de Feilong et remplaça ses doigts par son membre palpitant, le pénétrant d'un seul mouvement ample du bassin. Feilong ne put retenir un cri partagé entre la souffrance de l'instant et le plaisir incommensurable qu'il recevait. Comme à chaque fois, Yukimura savait trouver sa prostate dès le premier coup et ne pouvait s'empêcher de harceler son point si sensible.

" Haaa... Yuki... je...

_ Oui... Chaton... ?"

S'en même attendre une réponse, Yukimura commença ses va et viens puissants dans l'antre chaude et resserrée du jeune chinois. Celui-ci, incapable de bouger les hanches, subissait les coups de butoir de son partenaire. Il eut seulement conscience de creuser un peu plus les reins, instinctivement, permettant ainsi à son amant de le pénétrer encore plus profondément.

Yukimura se redressa légèrement, observant avec fierté, les magnifiques traits de son compagnon de jeu, transporté dans les délices du sexe. Les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte et les joues rougies par le manque de souffle et l'extase du moment, Feilong n'était plus en ce monde.

Le frère d'Akihito se pencha à nouveau sur lui et lécha la fine trainée de salive qui s'écoulait sur la joue de son amant, ne réduisant en rien le rythme qu'il imposait.

Ils étaient fatigués, tous les deux : la nuit avait été courte. Pourtant à sa grande surprise, Feilong se saisit d'autorité de ses fesses, imprimant au passage sa marque de ses ongles et le força à aller encore plus vite et encore plus loin.

Yukimura obéit à la demande muette de son amant qui malgré son apparence n'avait rien d'une fillette et approfondit ses mouvements. Il se colla à la moiteur du torse de Feilong et essuya sur un coussin, d'un geste brusque, la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

Ils étaient dans la dernière ligne droite, ils le savaient tous les deux. Yukimura se saisit vivement du sexe de Feilong, le caressant sur toute sa longueur, lui imprimant le même rythme que ses mouvements de rein.

La prise sur ses fesses se resserra à un tel point qu'elle en devint presque douloureuse. Dans un dernier mouvement, il s'engaina le plus profondément possible, laissant exploser les orgasmes à tous les deux.

Feilong ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir, Yukimura se pencher sur lui pour lui donner un baiser chaste du bout des lèvres comme pour conclure leur joute sexuelle. Puis il les referma en sentant son amant se retirer doucement de son intimité. Yukimura se rallongea à ses côtés et lui offrit une moue craquante lorsque son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur lui.

" Tu m'as enfoncé tes ongles dans les fesses, souffla-t-il d'un air boudeur, je suis sûr que je saigne maintenant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes :**_ Je savais bien que vous aviez été tous frustrés de ne pas avoir une scène hot entre Yukimura (le frère de Aki) et Feilong. C'était ma petite surprise pour débuter Disparition II. Le chapitre 2 amorce le début de l'histoire. Rien de bien méchant je replace le contexte de l'histoire et surtout l'évolution des caractère d'Asami et d'Akihito qu'il y avait eu dans Dispariton I. La suite viendra un peu plus tard étant un peu plus concentrée sur ma fic de Naruto. _

_Ps : j'adore tes trads ViewFinder17, continue comme ça ! faisons vivre ensemble le couple de ViewFinder !!!! Ayu, Dieleys, Val, Ilada merci pour vos reviews !!! Bonne lecture..._

**Chapitre 2**

Là c'était clair : Akihito s'emmerdait ferme. Ses amis de toujours, Kou et Takato avaient réussi à le traîner à une soirée après des semaines de refus et d'esquive, peu crédible il faut bien l'avouer, de sa part. Il s'était fait chopé à la sortie de l'hotel où il résidait avec Asami.

Les deux jeunes avaient forcé le barrage des gardes du corps, provoquant la panique, pour rejoindre le photographe. Celui-ci avait dû calmer ses deux gorilles qui n'avaient qu'une envie : jeter les deux jeunes gens sous un camion.

De guerre lasse, il avait fait signe à ses deux molosses qu'ils pouvaient disposer dès leur soirée et avait rejoint ses compagnons.

D'abord, il était passé aux aveux, expliquant succinctement sa liaison avec un des plus grand mafieux du japon, passant les détails il avait fait un rapide résumé des derniers mois. Puis il s'était excusé pour leur avoir fait courir un danger, pour les avoir forcé a quitter le Japon pendant deux mois sans leur donner de raison. Enfin, il leur avait fait promettre de garder le secret.

Il n'avait pas eu de mal pour cette partie-là. Kou et Takato ne recherchaient pas les ennuis à sa différence et une plongée dans le monde des Yakusas ne les tentaient pas, même de loin.

Finalement, il avait accepté de l'accompagner dans un pub histoire de sceller leur pacte grâce à une chopine bien remplie. Et c'est donc une bière à la main, qu'il écoutait distrètement les conversations autour de lui.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'ennuyer. Leurs discussions lui paraissaient si futiles, si éloignées de son quotidien. C'est en partit pour cela qu'il avait pratiquement fuis ses amis, il ne souhaitait pas se rendre compte du fossé qui les séparait à présent.

Il secoua la tête chassant toutes ses mauvaises pensées. Il se leva faisait un signe discret à ses deux amis : il était tant pour lui de rentrer. Il salua le petit groupe, leur souhaitant une bonne soirée et sortit à l'air libre.

La fraicheur de la nuit lui fit du bien. Après tout comme il n'était pas trop éloigné du Shion, il décida de s'y rendre à pied. Il mit à peine quinze minutes pour rejoindre le club très privé de son amant.

Akihito avait pris l'habitude de passer lui rendre de petite visite de temps à autre. Il était bien sapé et, tenant mieux l'alcool qu'à ses début, il était d'humeur joyeuse suite aux quelques verres qu'il s'était enfilé. Tout était parfait pour qu'il aille passer du bon temps là-bas.

Il arriva bientôt en vu du club. Nonchalamment il dépassa la longue file d'attente sous le regard outré de quelques bimbos chirurgicalement refaites et des remarques acerbes. Il les ignora, stoique, sachant que de toute manière il leur ferait rabattre leur caquet et se plaça juste à côté du videur.

Lorsque celui-ci le remarqua, il s'effaça immédiatement pour le laisser entrer, avec un prime un petit "Akihito-san". Comme à chaque fois, Akihito jubilait en regardant les mines des malchanceux qui devaient attendre.

Il s'avança un peu, jusqu'à se retrouver dans la salle principale. Principalement elle servait de boite de nuit comme ce soir là mais parfois, Asami l'utilisait pour des réunions très privé ou des galas. Un peu plus loin se trouvait la salle des billard et la salle où l'on pouvait s'asseoir loin de tout le bruit et se laisser servir à boire par de magnifique jeune fille. Ces deux salles étaient réservées aux v.i.p, nul autre ne pouvait y pénétrer.

En haut sur la mezzanine réservée au personnel, se trouvait les hommes de main d'Asami. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour repérer la grande et musclé silhouette de son amant qui regardait d'un oeil distret les danseurs sur la piste de danse.

Akihito fit un petit sourire à Kirishima qui l'avait immédiatement remarqué et se mêla à la foule et se mit à danser sur la musique entraînante. D'un coup d'oeil, il repéra l'homme de main d'Asami lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et une lueur d'intérêt alluma le regard du mafieux.

Lorsqu'il se mit à sonder la foule, Akihito tourna la tête et ignorant le regard du trentenaire sur lui, se mit à danser sensuellement. Ondulant langoureusement son corps mince au rythme de la musique, il sourit en imaginant le regard lubrique du mafieux.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il suscita l'intérêt des danseurs autour de lui qu'il se retourna et plongea son regard noisette dans le regard de braise de son amant qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Il souleva légèrement son tee-shirt et caressa son ventre puis il remonta ses mains qu'il passa dans ses cheveux. Les yeux d'Asami se plissèrent sous cette vision et un miniscule rictus fit son apparition sur son visage.

Ignorant le gars qui essayait de se coller à lui, il se lècha les lèvres, aguicha du regard l'homme accoudé à la rambarde n'ayant yeux que pour lui et roula un peu plus des hanches.

Asami quand à lui était à la limite d'exploser et de rejoindre son amant sur la piste de danse. Bon sang ! Depuis quand Akihito l'aguichait ainsi. Connaissait-il les risques pour le séduire ainsi ? Sans doute, se dit-il, vu son regard. Il regardait les doigts fins d'Akihito caresser son torse. Bon sang ! Il bandait !

Il grogna dans sa frustration. Il ne pouvait descendre le rejoindre. Il ne pouvait se mêler à la foule. Akihito le savait et se jouait de lui. Il lui ferait payer cela. Il sourit lorsque Akihito, en ayant apparemment marre qu'un gars en surchauffe se colle à lui, quitta d'un pas rapide la piste de danse.

Il regarda, mécontent, l'homme saisir son amant par le bras pour le retenir. Akihito ne réfléchit pas. Alors que les hommes de main d'Asami se mettaient déjà en mouvement, son amant d'un coup de genou bien placé et d'un rapide coup de poing dans la tempe envoya valser l'importun.

Lorsque Suoh arriva à sa hauteur, Akihito lui fit un sourire éclatant et dit d'une voix nonchalante.

" Vire moi ça d'ici, s'il te plait.

_ Bien sûr Akihito-san, répondit-il dans un sourire."

Akihito ne regarda même pas l'homme se faire jeter de la boite comme un mal-propre. Il se contenta de passer le barrage de sécurité qui bloquait l'accès à la mezzanine. Lentement, il s'approcha de son amant d'une démarche chaloupé et posa sa main sur son bras.

Asami se perdit dans le regard noisette qui semblait comme le sonder et admira un instant l'homme qu'était devenu son amant. Son débardeur orange mettait en valeur la fine musculature de son torse et sa veste en cuir cachait aux yeux de tous le flingue sous son aisselle.

" Ce n'est pas très malin de séduire tous les hommes en manque ici.

_ Je ne séduisait que toi Asami, répliqua-t-il en faisant la moue.

_ Tu prends des risques inutiles, contra Asami.

_ Tu parles du gars ?

_ Hm."

Akihito rigola un instant et posa un main sur la joue du mafieux.

" Je suis un grand garçon à présent, dit-il d'une voix enfantine, je sais m'en débarrasser tout seul.

_ En effet, j'ai pu le constater."

Il attira Akihito à lui et caressa ses fesses à travers son jean moulant. Akihito fondit sous la caresse et se colla un peu plus à lui. Lorsqu'il sentit la protubérance qui se cachait sous le pantalon de son compagnon il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

" Asami, fit-il d'une voix innocente qui se voulait étonnée, tu bandes ?

_ A qui la faute, grogna l'autre.

_ Moi ?, répliqua Akihito sur le même ton, mais qu'ais-je fait ?

_ Toi... Tu me cherches."

Akihito ignora la voix menaçante de son amant et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Ignorant les hommes de main autour d'eux, Akihito se cacha un peu plus dans le torse de son amant et se frotta contre lui.

" Et si c'était le cas..."

Asami se crispa, surpris que son amant aille aussi loin puis il se laissa prendre au jeu.

" Toi... tu vas souffrir pour m'avoir exciter ainsi.

_ Hm oui. Punis-moi Ryuichi..., souffla-t-il.

_ Cette fois s'en est trop !"

Les hommes de main se tendirent sous la montée de voix de leur chef puis ils regardèrent, surpris, le stoique et froid mafieux tirer le jeune homme à sa suite, apparement très pressé de l'amener dans son bureau.

Kirishima et Suoh, sourire aux lèvres échangèrent un regard de connivence puis haussèrent les épaules dans un geste fataliste. Asami traina un Akihito tout content que son petit jeu ait marché, jusqu'à son bureau.

Ça marchait à chaque fois. Il faisait bien la différence entre Asami et Ryuichi. Il l'appelait par son prénom que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et le plus souvent quand ils faisaient l'amour. Akihito s'amusait de voir comment le simple fait d'entendre son prénom excitait autant Son amant.

Une fois la porte refermée, il le plaqua contre le mur et l'attira à lui dans un geste possessif tout en lui dévorant la bouche. Puis se souvenant qu'il devait se venger, il saisit Akihito par la taille et le déposa sur son canapé.

En un tour de main, il le défit de ses chaussures, de son pantalon ainsi que de son boxer. Puis sans s'occupé de la virilité de son amant douloureusement gonflé, il enlaça sa taille et remonta ses mains le long de ses côtes, dévoilant petit à petit le ventre puis le torse d'Akihito qui parsema de baisers papillons.

Tout allait très vite pour Akihito. Asami alternait avec dextérité, titillant tous ses points érogènes qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Il cria de plaisir lorsqu'il se saisit de son téton qu'il malmena un instant puis grogna de frustration lorsqu'Asami le délaissa pour aller mordiller sa nuque.

Les yeux plissés par le plaisir, le souffle déjà court et les joues rougies par l'intensité de son plaisir, il se demenait faiblement pour échapper à l'emprise d'Asami sur lui.

Voyant le petit manège du jeune homme, Asami bloqua aisement ses hanches d'une main emprisonnant ses poignets de l'autre.

" Ah... Ryuichi... arrête de...han...de me taquiner

_ Tu l'as cherché Aki.

_ Han... je...je...

_ Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas cherché."

Akihito essaya tant bien que mal de lui obéir mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son amant, il le vit descendre lentement sur son entre-jambe sans quitter son regard. Il lecha sur tout le long de son sexe et Akihito ne put s'empêcher de rejeter la tête en arrière en poussant un long râle.

A peine Asami suçota son gland douloureux qu'Akihito se libéra dans la bouche de son amant dans un hurlement. Alors qu'il peinait à reprendre son souffle, son corps s'arqua à nouveau sous la douloureuse intrusion : deux doigts d'un coup.

" Aie... han... Ryuuichiii.

_ Oui ?

_ Je... je... plus...

_ Plus quoi Aki ?

_ Ah... Plus fort !!

_ Je doute que tu ai été assez gentil pour mériter cela."

Malgré ses mots, Asami rajouta un doigt et caressa le point sensible de son amant. Akihito hurla et gigota essayant de se dégager. Son but était simple. Puisqu'Asami tardait trop à le prendre, il voulait s'empaler de lui-même sur le sexe de son amant. Mais Asami, le voyant venir à trois kilomètre renforça sa prise.

Akihito avait gagné en vigueur et était près à se libérer. Asami le laissa faire, le laissant croire qu'il pouvait gagner et au moment où Akihito allait se dégager, il lui tamponna durement la prostate du majeur, le renvoyant se coucher sans force sur le canapé dans un cri.

" Ryuichi... je... par pitié...

_ Hn..."

Asami lui-même commençait à perdre le contrôle de son coeur sous la magnifique vision qu'il avait sous les yeux.

" Bon... sang... je..., sanglota le jeune homme."

C'est à cet instant qu'Asami décida de lever la punition. C'était trop dur, pour Akihito comme pour lui de la faire durer. Il ouvrit son pantalon et sortit son sexe gorgé de plaisir. Il remplaça rapidement ses doigts, positionnant son gland face à l'intimité de son amant et le pénétra dans grand coup de hanche.

Dans un cri de jouissance, Akihito tendit les bras devant lui. Asami répondit à sa demande muette et se plaqua contre son torse se laissant enlacer par les bras fébriles de son amant.

Il savoura les râles de plaisir de son amant à ses oreilles tout en accélérant le rythme. L'effort était intense et son corps se recouvrit à son tour d'une fine péliculle de sueur.

Il ne se controla plus du tout lorsqu'il sentit sous lui Akihito écarter largement les jambes pour faciliter la pénétration. Il s'enfonça durement jusqu'à la garde butant sur la prostate déjà éprouvée de son partenaire. Incapables de se retenir plus, ils explosèrent tous les deux dans un cri unanime. Asami se laissa tomber sur le corps fin d'Akihito cherchant à récupérer son souffle.

Akihito ne mit que quelques secondes à se remettre de son orgasme. Il se dégagea doucement faisait asseoir Asami sur le canapé qui n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui et entoura son cou de ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

" Hm... encore Ryuichi !"

Il lui fallut toute sa maitrise pour ne pas hausser un sourcil mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder d'un oeil surpris le jeune homme se frotter contre lui. Dieu qu'avait-il donc créer ? A moins que ce ne soit lui qui vieillissait ? Asami frissonna à cette idée et reporta son regard sur Akihito.

Celui-ci regardait le sexe du mafieux se redresser à nouveau fièrement devant le doux traitement qu'il lui infligeait. Il caressa doucement les cheveux du jeune homme et l'attira contre lui pour un baiser brûlant. Tout en l'embrassait Akihito s'empala de lui-même sur la verge tendue du trentenaire.

Il cassa le baiser, histoire de chercher de l'air.

" Aah... Ryuichi... c'est si bon !

_ Hn."

Akihito imposa alors un rythme plus lent, moins bestiale mais bien plus sensuel. S'abaissant lentement mais avec force sur le sexe de son amant. Contractant les machoires et expirant de doux bruits à chaque fois qu'il sentait le gland de son amant froler la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie.

Depuis son retour de l'hopital, Akihito commençait tout juste à s'habituer au regard tendre d'Asami sur lui, à ses caresses et ses rares mots doux. Le mafieux changeait pour son plus grand plaisir. Il se faisait plus calin, lui laissait parfois l'initiative.

Tous les deux appréciaient ses rares moments où Asami se laissait aller. Akihito rougissait sous le regard du mafieux et se tendait de plaisir sous ses caresses brûlantes qui semblaient comme marquer sa peau.

La jouissance vint plus rapidement. Fulgurante, elle s'insinua dans leurs membres pour les laisser pantelants et épuisés. Akihito s'endormit sans peine sur le torse de son amant.

Il se reveilla bien plus tard, nu, dans leur lit, dans leur appartement. Asami avait du le transporter endormis jusqu'ici. Il se releva à demi et contempla son amant qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Il savoura cette vision qu'il avait cru perdu il n'y a que quelques mois.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en posant le regard sur la main mutilée de Asami. La main sur laquelle manquait le petit doigt.

_"Je te laisse un an pour réfléchir. Dans un an je viendrais te trouver et selon ta réponse les êtres qui te sont chers mourront ou non."_

Akihito se recroquevilla dans le lit et refoula un sanglot. Sa machoire se contracta, il serra ses jambes entre ses bras et posa la tête sur ses genoux. Toutes les nuits, il réfléchissait mais son cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement. Un mois, depuis sa rencontre avec son père. Un mois où les mots qu'il avait prononcé revenaient le hanter chaque nuit. Un mois... et il n'arrivait toujours pas à prendre sa décision.

_" Accepte ou tes amis, ta famille, ton amant...tous ils mourront. Le choix est simple et je te donne un an c'est plus que suffisant."_

Le choix était simple, en effet. La mort ou la vie. Ce n'était pas un choix. Son père lui avait déjà donné un aperçu de sa puissance. Akihito tremblait rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à ses proches, à Asami. En réalité, il n'avait pas besoin d'un an pour se décider. Sa décision avait été prise à l'instant même où son père l'avait menacé.

Discrètement, il se leva essayant de ne pas réveiller son amant et se dirigea vers la salon. Le ciel se teintait d'une couleur propre à la fin de la nuit. Sans avoir besoins de s'éclairer, il trouva son sac d'appareil posé dans un coin du salon qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis un bon moment.

_"Tu y trouveras tous mes contrats, mes contacts, tous ce qu'il te faudra savoir pour reprendre mon buisness. Je n'ai jamais faillis, je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine."_

Il prit son reflex et sortit la carte mémoire. Il l'observa un instant à la clarté de la lune. Une si petite carte. Si petite, si insignifiante pourtant c'est sur elle que tout son destin allait se jouer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Asami écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Il faut dire que jour après jour Akihito ne cessait de le surprendre. Aujourd'hui, le fait aurait pu paraître anodin aux yeux de tous mais pour le yakusa, cela relevait tout bonnement des faits surnaturels : Akihito s'était levé avant lui.

C'est à dire que le jeune homme avait pris sa douche, préparé le petit déjeuner (une tasse de café bien noir pour lui), s'était habillé et paraissait frais et dispo pour affronter cette nouvelle journée. S'il n'était pas habitué à contrôler la moindre de ses émotions, il serait en train de ramasser sa mâchoire au sol. C'est donc, stoïque qu'il se saisit de sa tasse, savourant tranquillement le liquide amer tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtif à son amant.

Celui-ci l'ignorait tout bonnement, s'affairant dans la cuisine. Il savait qu'Asami était d'humeur massacrante surtout le matin et il le laissait donc se réveiller en paix.

Asami contrôla tout de même discrètement sa montre, juste pour être sûr : 6 heures du matin. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué le jeune homme pour qu'il se lève aussi tôt ? Asami savait, par expérience, que tout changement dans le comportement de son amant amenait forcement et irrévocablement des ennuis, de très gros ennuis.

Il savait également que son amant n'aimait pas être interrogé.

A son retour de l'hôpital, Asami s'était retrouvé face au mutisme du jeune homme devant ses questions. Akihito pouvait être têtu. Il avait habilement évité ses interrogations. Le mafieux s'était montré froid exigeant des réponses, puis il s'était emporté, il l'avait même menacé mais rien n'y fit. Akihito ne lui avait rien révélé.

Asami soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de questionner le jeune homme aujourd'hui. Il semblait de bonne humeur, sifflotant dans la cuisine et ses questions ne feraient que lui imprimer sur le visage un air froid et triste. De plus il ne voulait pas partir au Shion sur une dispute, elle risquerait de s'éterniser l'obligeant à la finir dans le lit et il n'était pas en avance.

Trente minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait sur le pas de la porte enfilant ses chaussures. Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Tout sourire, Akihito lui tendait son manteau. Il l'enfila sans un mot. Puis d'un geste vif, enlaça le jeune homme qui avait réussi à changer l'homme acariâtre qu'il était.

Akihito fondit sous l'étreinte et releva le visage, offrant à son amant ses lèvres frémissantes d'envie.

Asami n'y résista pas et se saisit possessivement de la bouche de son amant. Akihito se rendit immédiatement sous la pression du langoureux baiser.

Ses lèvres, encore gonflées de la veille, s'activaient avidement contre celles, douces et fermes d'Asami. Leurs langues respectives se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, câlines et joueuses. Il gémit en sentant le mafieux se saisir de son postérieur encore douloureux et sentit Asami sourire.

" Tu devrais venir plus souvent au Shion m'offrir des danses excitantes mon mignon Akihito.

_ Hmm..., répondit le jeune homme trop perdu dans les sensations de leur baiser pour répondre."

Asami décrocha les bras de son amant qui s'étaient enroulés autour de sa nuque et lui ouvrit un dernier baiser, léger et rapide.

" Je serais de retour ce soir.

_ Ne rentre pas trop tard."

Il ne répondit rien se contentant de hocher la tête.

Lorsqu'il fut partit, Akihito considéra pendant un instant le hall d'entrée vide puis retourna dans la chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement, enfilant une tenue moins décontractée. Il détestait les costumes mais vu l'endroit où il se rendait mieux valait être bien habillé.

Une fois dans le salon, il prit son sac, caché sous le canapé, qu'il avait préparé pendant la nuit, vérifia que la puce était bien rangée dans son boitier, attrapa son manteau et sortit de l'appartement.

Il passa près d'une heure dans les transports en commun. Une fois à l'air libre, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Le haut building dominait tout le quartier. A ses pieds, les gratte-papiers s'affairaient tels de minuscules moucherons insignifiants. Il inspira à fond pour se donner du courage et pénétra le luxueux bâtiment. Il repéra assez vite l'accueil. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire, s'inclina et dit d'une voix affreusement mielleuse.

" Bienvenue à la Mitsubishi UFJ banque, que puis-je faire pour votre service.

_ Je viens activer un compte.

_ Bien. Votre carte d'identité ainsi que le numéro du compte monsieur."

Akihito lui tendit les documents. La jeune femme pianota un instant sur le clavier lorsque soudain son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs. Elle balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles et se saisit du téléphone.

" Monsieur le vice-président ? Oui. Himiko à l'appareil. Je vous appelle pour vous signaler que Takaba-sama, est ici."

Elle eut une courte pause où Akihito en profita pour hausser un sourcil d'interrogation, le titre honorifique lui semblait de trop. Puis la dénommée Himiko reprit.

" Bien monsieur, bien. Oui. Je le fais monter à votre bureau. Oui monsieur le vice-président."

Elle raccrocha et s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

" Je vous conduit dans le bureau du vice-président. Il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

_ Bien, répondit sèchement Akihito."

En réalité il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Que d'histoire pour activer un simple compte. Rencontrer le vice-président d'une des plus grande banque japonaise, il en frissonna d'avance. Il ne supportait pas l'attitude déférente de la jeune femme, tout courbettes et sourire. C'en était presque horripilant. Même en fréquentant les hautes sphères avec Asami, il n'arrivait pas s'habituer à ce genre d'attitude.

L'ascenseur ne mit que quelques secondes pour atteindre les derniers étages du building. L'hôtesse redoubla ses courbettes devant un homme qui semblait attendre dans le couloir. Un dernier mot encore et elle le laissa seul face à cet homme. Celui tendit la main.

" Narimaka Shin vice-président de la Mitsubishi UFJ, enchanté de vous rencontrer Takaba-sama.

_ Moi de même, grommela le jeune homme."

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année lui rappelait atrocement son directeur d'établissement lorsqu'il était au lycée. Vu les rapports, plutôt houleux, qu'il avait entretenu avec lui dans sa jeunesse, Akihito ne pouvait s'empêcher une sueur froide de glisser dans son dos.

Il suivit néanmoins docilement l'homme dans son bureau. Une fois assis, le vice-président commença.

" Ainsi vous venez ouvrir votre compte.

_ Non l'activer seulement.

_ Ah oui, effectivement. Voici les documents pour recevoir votre carte bancaire et votre chéquier. Veuillez signer...

_ Une carte bancaire suffira amplement.

_... bien, comme vous désirez Takaba-sama."

Akihito signa quelques documents et releva les yeux, tout de même intrigué de leur attitude déférente.

" Quand est-ce qu'a été ouvert ce compte ?

_ A votre naissance Takaba-sama, par votre père.

_ Par simple curiosité, combien il..."

L'homme ne le laissa pas finir et tourna son écran d'ordinateur pour permettre à Akihito de consulter son compte. Le jeune homme lâcha son stylo et écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Plus juste aurait été de dire que ses yeux allaient lui sortir des orbites. Il fut momentanément privé d'air alors qu'il parcourait des yeux le monticule de chiffre sur l'écran.

" C'est, c'est... c'est assez énorme !

_ En effet.

_ C'est à peu près la fortune de J.K Rowling ! J'en suis sûr !

_ Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, mais je dirais en terme simple et à vue de nez que votre richesse est équivalente au PIB du Cambodge.

_ 3...3... millions !, s'exclama Akihito en comptant tant bien que mal les zéros.

_ Je dirais plutôt 3 milliards Takaba-sama, répliqua-t-il d'une voix lasse, en dollars bien évidemment.

_ Kami-sama !"

Le vice-président regarda le jeune homme d'un air inquiet. Celui-ci sembla sur le point de s'évanouir... ou de s'étouffer... ou de sauter de sa chaise pour danser la gigue. Soudain il sursauta devant le sourire machiavélique qui s'inscrivait sur son visage.

Au même instant Akihito était en train de s'imaginer quelle tête ferait Asami s'il se mettait à racheter tous ses hôtels.

* * *

Après plus d'une heure passée dans l'établissement, Akihito ressortit à l'air libre et ô combien stimulant de Tokyo. Il lui semblait être encore sur un petit nuage.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours eu des problèmes d'argent. Sa mère, célibataire endurcie, l'avait élevé seule et même s'il n'avait manqué de rien, il était au fait des problèmes d'argent qu'elle avait rencontré. Plus tard, il était partit du domicile familial, d'abord pour soustraire à sa mère un de ses nombreux problèmes et puis surtout pour vivre pleinement sa nouvelle indépendance.

Il avait vite déchanté. Le loyer, la bouffe, les frais annexes, sans compter la photo un métier qui au final était extrêmement cher, avec tout cela, il croulait littéralement sous les factures et les traites à payer. Pourtant il avait toujours refusé le peu d'argent que sa mère lui envoyait. Il rejetait également l'aide de son frère Yuki, voulant se débrouiller seul. Il avait encore moins accepté la pseudo-aide d'Asami. Celle-là ressemblait plus à de l'entretien pur et simple.

De fil en aiguille, ses problèmes d'argent avait peu à peu disparut. Il n'avait plus de loyer à payer puisqu'il vivait chez le yakusa, pour la nourriture s'était pareille. Mais à son retour de Singapour, il n'avait pas eu le temps ni le courage, il faut bien l'avouer, de chercher un nouvel emploi.

L'argent tombait à point nommé même si le revers de la médaille plaisait beaucoup moins au jeune homme.

Akihito se claqua les joues, histoire de se redonner de l'énergie, la journée risquait d'être longue, et il avait encore beaucoup de travail.

* * *

" L'immeuble est complètement neuf. Les appartements n'ont été mis en vente que la semaine dernière.

_ Il me plait assez, répondit Akihito."

Il alla jusqu'à la baie vitrée et admira un instant le paysage tokyoïte qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. L'appartement se situait dans un des quartiers riches de Tokyo. Quatorze étages, un appartement par palier, deux ascenseurs, un privé qui donnait dans chaque appartement si l'on avait le bon code et un public donnant sur le couloir, un immense parking privé dans les sous-sols ainsi que plusieurs caves à sa disposition. La perle rare.

" Je l'achète.

_ Bien, je vous laisse ses dossiers à remplir. Votre banque à un délai d'une semaine pour nous faire parvenir l'acceptation de prêt.

_ Non. Vous n'avez pas compris, je l'achète cash."

L'agent immobilier afficha une mine éberluée et même si secrètement Akihito bouillonnait d'avoir pu sortir cette phrase dans sa vie, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Se redressant un peu il continua.

" Je contacterai ma banque, vous aurez le virement dans l'heure.

_ Bien... monsieur. C'est un honneur de faire affaire avec vous. Je contacte immédiatement mon agence. Voici les clés de l'appartement."

Akihito considéra un instant le trousseau et reprit d'une voix sèche, montrant toute son importance.

" Vous ne semblez pas avoir saisi. J'achète tout l'immeuble."

* * *

Alors qu'il tournait sa clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte de l'appartement, Akihito se demanda s'il était le premier à être rentré. S'il était le premier tout allait bien, par contre s'il était le deuxième, il aurait encore droit à un interrogatoire poussé de la part d'Asami.

Le jeune homme soupira, les lumières étaient éteintes. Bon ! Asami lui avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas trop tard, il était temps de se mettre à faire à manger. Akihito essayait de convaincre Asami pendant plusieurs mois de ses talents de cuistot. En réalité, il ne supportait pas de recevoir trois fois par jour, ses repas par des traiteurs. Pour lui c'était jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres. Il s'y était collé, Asami avait refusé tout go de s'abaisser à ce genre de chose. Faire les course, s'affairer aux fourneaux, pour lui s'était comme rembourser sa dette, ça compensait le fait qu'il squattait chez son amant. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Asami, sachant qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

Et puis la situation semblait lui aller. Mine de rien il était plutôt bon. Vivre seul l'avait formé et même si Asami ne faisait jamais de compliment, se contentant d'avaler sa nourriture telle une simple formalité, il savait au fond qu'il appréciait cela.

C'est à l'instant où il mit les pieds dans la cuisine qu'il sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il se créait une double vie. Il était en train de tout tranquillement mettre en œuvre pour devenir le gentil petit chien à son papa. Akihito serra les dents de rage.

Il détestait cela, qu'on lui force la main. Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait plus le choix. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait enfin de rentrer dans le monde des adultes, tout le reste n'avait été qu'illusion et les vraies embrouilles commençaient maintenant.

Bon sang ! Il avait envie de se gifler lui-même. Il était là en train de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il allait devenir un tueur à gage ! Un putain de tueur à gage ! Un criminel ! Lui qui avait toujours rejeté la violence de son mode de vie. Finalement sa rencontre avec le yakusa n'avait peut-être rien du hasard. Et son frère qui était l'un des plus puissant mafieux de l'Asie du sud-est.

Il avait l'impression que la criminalité était une question de gène. Il l'attirait où qu'il aille. Akihito se fila une claque mentale. En réalité, il était en train de se dire "C'est pas ma faute, c'est la faute de mes gènes" et il détestait cela. Non, il savait pourquoi.

Il ne pouvait pas nier pourquoi il faisait tout cela. Il devait les protéger à tout prix. Il basculait du côté obscur pour une juste cause.

Il finissait de mettre la table lorsqu'il perçut la présence d'Asami dans le salon. Pas de "je suis de retour" de sa part, jamais. Il se faufilait à l'intérieur, cherchant peut-être inconsciemment à le surprendre. Mais Akihito savait qu'en réalité, Asami avait toujours vécu seul, et que les vieilles habitudes étaient profondément ancrées en lui.

Il soupira et se tourna vers son amant.

" Installe-toi le diner est bientôt prêt."

Toujours sans piper mot, Asami porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres et regarda son jeune amant s'affairer dans la cuisine.

En réalité, Akihito fuyait. A peine avait-il croisé le regard du yakusa qu'il s'était liquéfié sur place. Cela le dérangeait profondément de ne pas le mettre dans la confidence, mais son père avait été clair sur ce point, nul ne devait connaître l'identité de l'Ange de la Mort.

Akihito détestait avoir à cacher des choses à Asami. Pas au niveau de sa moral, loin de là. Il avait quand même droit à ses secrets, non mais ! Mais surtout parce qu'Asami lisait en lui comme dans un livre et décelait rapidement le mensonge et la dissimulation. Il était rare que le jeune homme arrive à dissimuler quelque chose avec lui.

Rare mais pas impossible, se dit l'ancien photographe en gonflant la poitrine, il en allait de la survie des êtres qui lui étaient chers. Il fallait qu'il réussisse. Il le devait.

* * *

Akihito se réveilla le lendemain matin, fourbu et fatigué et seul dans le lit. Asami l'avait torturé, comme à son habitude, toute la nuit. Il se souvenait encore quand le yakusa lui avait susurré à l'oreille.

" Tu te lèves bien tôt ces derniers temps, mon joli Aki, à croire que je ne te fatigue pas assez."

Résultat, Asami avait semblé vouloir rattraper le temps perdu. Argh ! C'était ses reins qui n'allaient pas survivre si ça continuait ainsi.

Il attrapa le réveil qui trônait sur la table de nuit et constata avec horreur qu'il était 11 heures du matin. Bon sang ! Il était en retard. Les artisans arrivaient aujourd'hui dans son nouvel appartement... ou nouvel immeuble, plus juste de le dire ainsi.

Il rigola lui-même et se prépara en vitesse.

* * *

Son installation se profilait bien. Les ouvriers peaufinaient les détails, les meubles étaient arrivés? Tout était presque en place. Il avait aménagé tout le dernier étage comme un véritable appartement, rien ne manquait : Cuisine et salle de bain équipées, salle à manger, salon, chambre à coucher... Tout était très sobre. Akihito l'avait choisi ainsi. L'appartement de ses rêves : traditionnel mêlé avec dextérité à une touche de contemporain. En un mot... zen.

Alors que les artisans s'affairaient à abattre les cloisons de l'appartement du douzième étage pour lui construire une gigantesque salle d'entrainement. Akihito discutait tranquillement avec les électriciens pour unifier les réseaux de l'immeuble ainsi que pour installer une sécurité renforcée.

Des caméras de sécurité avaient été dissimulées dans chaque recoin de l'immeuble. Tout était sous contrôle et d'une touche sur son clavier, Akihito pouvait voir sur son écran géant qui parcourait les couloirs de sa résidence.

Le jeune homme payait tout ce petit monde assez largement pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter des rumeurs. Et personnes donc ne se posait de question. Il avait également pensé à ne pas faire appel à une seule entreprise qui aurait pu trouver ça louche qu'il se construise un véritable boomker au centre de Tokyo.

Il déléguait le travail. Les informaticiens lui installaient de véritables machines de guerres dans son salon, sécurisant ses connexions et isolant l'immeuble.

Il fallut prêt de deux semaines de travail acharné pour que l'immeuble soit prêt selon Akihito. Au quatorzième étage se trouvait son propre appartement, juste en dessous se trouvait la réplique exacte de l'appartement d'en dessus. A la seul différence qu'il n'y avait pas d'écran plat, d'ordinateur, d'armes cachées dans les murs. L'appartement témoin comme l'appelait Akihito.

Le douzième étage habitait le dojo du jeune homme, celui d'en dessous contenait sa salle de repos : spa, jacuzzi, piscine intérieur.

Il n'avait pas eu l'idée tout seul de mettre en place cela. Son père lui avait donné des pistes bien sûr. Selon lui, il se devait d'avoir un QG. De toute manière, le bon sens voulait qu'il ne travaille pas dans son propre appartement. D'abord parce qu'Asami s'en serait rapidement rendu compte et surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait mettre Asami en danger.

La puce lui avait fourni des informations claires et précises pour trouver tout le matériel informatique, pour se procurer des armes et d'autres choses plus ou moins légales.

C'est exactement 5 mois et 4 jours après sa rencontre avec son père qu'Akihito se sentit prêt à insérer la puce dans le réseau central. En gros il se connectait sur le réseau de son père. Tout était sécurisé et il était impossible de le retracer.

Akihito eut un éclair d'appréhension lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait une connexion positive.

"_ Bonjour A, comment vas-tu ?_

_ Passons les formules de politesse, je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser avec toi.

__ Comme tu voudras. J'avoue que tu as fait un excellent travail, ces temps-ci. J'étais impatient que tu me contactes._

__ _Je prends mes précautions.

__ Dès demain tu recevras la visite d'un professeur d'arts martiaux. C'est son domaine de prédilection mais il est doué en bien d'autre chose. Il te sera utile et surtout il t'aidera pour la suite._

___ Je pensais que je devais être seul, toujours.

__ Il sera ton visage, face au monde extérieur. Cache-lui l'important mais n'oublie jamais qu'il sera ton seul allié. Ah au fait, je vois que tu as apprécié ton compte en banque. C'est mon cadeau de bienvenu et c'est pour me rattraper de n'avoir pas fêté tout tes anniversaires."_

Akihito se retint de justesse de ne pas emplâtrer l'écran plat dans le mur. Son père était à frapper. L'avoir en face était horrible mais lui parler sans voir son visage sarcastique n'était pas mieux.

Soudain sa connexion s'affola, il recevait une multitude d'information.

"_ Voici ta première mission, elle est plutôt facile histoire de te mettre en jambe. U__ne fois que ce sera fait tu recevras un virement de 10 millions sur ton compte."_

Sans un autre mot, la connexion se coupa et le jeune homme se retrouva face à son écran, seul, désemparé et surtout très énervé.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa:** _Et ben !! Notre petit Akihito avance doucement mais surement. Sinon cela fait bizarre de voir Asami en être si passif à la limite de l'effacé, et se faisant manipuler par Akihito. __J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire. Tu te dis ''Merde alors il est passé où le froid et calculateur et impitoyable homme d'affaire et yakuza qu'est Asami._

_Les deux premiers chapitres étaient semble-il des mises en bouche, mais dans celui-ci tu poses les bases de l'histoire et j'avoue que je suis assez intriguée et impatiente de voir où cela va aller._

_Bon courage pour la suite et fait pas attentions aux critiques faciles de certains. Tu as beaucoup de talent et de courage._

_Et une chose essaye de dormir un peu la nuit….hi hihihi Bonnes vacances à toi._

**Remarques de l'auteur :**_ D'un certain côté tu n'as pas tort. Asami est passif, et passe presque au second plan dans ce chapitre. En réalité, je fais cela pour permettre à Akihito de bien rentrer et de prendre ses marques avec le monde secret de la criminalité. Une fois que ce sera fait. Le Akihito versus Asami fera mal...^^_

_Merci pour tes encouragements Mimosa et pour ton courage à devoir me relire et me corriger. J'avoue que ça doit pas être de la tarte. _

_Dormir la nuit ? Quels sont ces mots ?_

_Comme la dit Mimosa, je part en vacances, mais je voulais quand même vous poster ça avant. A dans une semaine ! Tchôo_

_Au fait merci pour vos reviews_

_Ps : Viewfinder17 ce message s'adresse à toi. Je ne publierais pas de chapitre 4 de 'Disparition II' tant que tu ne posteras pas le chapitre 2 de 'Nostalgie'...^^ (auteur s'en va en fredonnant extrement contente d'elle.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes :**_Je suis vraiment contente que cette suite vous plaise. Pour tout vous avouer j'avance en eaux troubles. L'histoire sort du cadre du manga et complique donc ma tâche, mais si cela vous plais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'arrêterais._

_Je vois que le Aki versus Asami a échauffé les esprits ! J'adore ! Ilada je prends note de tes idées..._

_Viewfinder17 : (l'auteur prend un ton sévère...) Ton chapitre 2 est trop court bordel !! Qu'est ce que tu racontes : mettre en jambe ! mettre en selle !! Toi tu vas te mettre en selle et illico et je m'en fous que le chapitre 3 soit beaucoup plus long que les autres.... Non sincérement si le 3 est plus long met le 1 et 2 ensemble, et publie RAPIDEMENT le 3_.._.lol ! ps : le chantage tiens toujours bien sûr ! pas de chapitre 5 tant que tu te seras pas remis au travail... si les lectrices sont pas contente... vous avez qu'à vous en prendre à Viewfinder17... niark !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Grâce au silencieux, il fut le seul à entendre le léger souffle de la balle sortir de son arme à grande vitesse. Le recul de l'arme s'amortit dans son épaule et il releva les yeux à temps pour voir sa cible recevoir le projectile dans le torse.

" Tss..."

Il lui fallut à peine une micro seconde pour rectifier la trajectoire légèrement faussée par le silencieux et tira une seconde fois. L'homme n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa chute qu'il reçut une balle en pleine tête. L'homme s'écroula dans une gerbe de sang.

Wang Sho Ren, un obscurs gratte-papier, spécialisé dans le contrôle des douanes maritimes chinoises, en visite dans les ports de Tokyo. Blanc comme neige, en réalité, il falsifie bon nombre de document pour le compte de la mafia chinoise. Un de ces innombrables passeurs de drogues de l'Asie du sud-est. Des fantômes qui n'intéressaient personne. Apparemment celui-ci gênait.

Akihito démonta le fusil à lunette et le rangea rapidement dans son étui. Il ne devait pas trainer dans le coin. Les hommes de main seraient rapidement sur place et le mieux pour lui était d'évacuer les lieux avant que cela ne se produise.

Il enfonça son casque de moto et sauta du conteneur sur lequel il avait attendu sa cible pendant près d'une heure. Il était à 800 mètres de la cible. Il avait le temps de vider les lieux en toute tranquillité. Il enfourcha sa moto et quitta les docks en quelques instants.

Presque couché sur sa bécane, il savourait la nuit sur les routes de la mégalopole et le vent qui faisait claquer sa veste en cuir. Pris soudain d'un doute, il vérifia l'heure à sa montre : 22h. Il ne lui restait plus que trente minutes pour rentrer chez lui ou bien Asami l'assaillirait de question s'il rentrait avant lui.

Ses mains enserrées dans des gants en cuir se resserrèrent sur le guidon et il accéléra rapidement. Il activa son quitte main libre.

" Mei ? C'est moi je rentre.

_ Bien monsieur."

Son homme de main, un thaïlandais que lui avait recommandé son père activa le portail du garage souterrain alors qu'il arrivait devant son immeuble. Il gara rapidement son bijou entre sa Porsche préférée et sa Jeep pour les sorties hors de la ville et se dirigea vers son ascenseur privé.

Une fois arrivé au dernier étage, son homme de main l'attendait. Il lui tendit son casque et ses clés de moto.

" Tout c'est bien passé, monsieur ?"

Malgré son origine, son japonais était parfait, tout comme son anglais.

" Parfaitement. Tu peux confirmer à notre client que le contrat a été tenu.

_ Bien, puis-je... ?

_ Je vais prendre une douche Mei, je ne veux pas être en retard. Nous verrons le reste plus tard."

Sans une parole de plus Akihito se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau, histoire de se débarrasser de l'odeur de la poudre et des pots d'échappements qui lui collait à la peau. Il soupira, détendant lentement ses muscles noués par la tension.

Puis il se rhabilla avec les vêtements qu'il portait du matin, se saisit de son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Mei comme à son habitude, lui ouvrit la porte.

" Mei. Tout a été convenu pour demain. Ne me fait pas défaut.

_ J'obéirais selon vos désirs monsieur.

_ Tout a été mis en place pour que ton incération se fasse sans problème. Tâche de montrer le meilleur de toi-même.

_ Bien monsieur.

_ Bonne nuit Mei.

_ Bonne nuit monsieur."

Sans un regard en arrière, Akihito quitta rapidement son immeuble et se rendit directement dans les transports en communs. Il lui fallait à peine 20 minutes pour se rendre à son appartement. Il s'assit sur les sièges du métro et laissa ses pensées vagabonder en regardant les rares voyageurs à cette heure tardive.

Mei... les deux hommes s'étaient appréciés d'emblée. Même si Akihito ne supportait pas cet air déférant qui le caractérisait il n'en appréciait pas moins ses qualités et sa dévotion au travail acharné. Il était sacrément fort, son père n'avait pas mentis. Les arts martiaux étaient son domaine de prédilection et il n'y allait pas de main morte.

Akihito se caressa les côtes, là où un magnifique bleu avait pris naissance en début de semaine. Asami avait froncé le nez devant cette trouvaille alors qu'il le déshabillait. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu le coup et s'était inscrit à une salle de sport et à des cours de full contact.

" Pourquoi as-tu besoin de prendre des cours d'arts martiaux ? Tes gardes du...

_ Ils ne sont pas toujours avec moi, ils m'ennuient, je préfère me promener seul, avait répliqué le jeune homme, et puis je ne veux pas que les enseignements de Yukimura se perdent.

_ Peut-être, mais je n'aime pas te voir blessé, avait répliqué Asami d'un ton froid.

_ Je ferais attention les prochaines fois. Mais tu vois comme je ne travaille plus, j'ai besoins de me dépenser."

Akihito, allongé dans le lit avait fait mine de gonflé les pecs, avait brandis ses biceps tels des trophées et avait agrémenté le tout avec une mine joviale. Asami n'y avait pas résisté et s'était jeté sur l'ancien photographe.

Les larges mains du yakusa avaient flattés ses hanches et sa bouche avait torturé avec dextérité les grains de chair dressés du jeune homme. Akihito avait succombé en sentant l'imposante virilité de son amant se presser sur son bas-ventre.

Akihito rougit à sa place à ses souvenirs. Au même instant, la voix préenregistrée du métro le tira de ses pensées : son arrêt. Il sortit rapidement des couloirs sinistres de la station de transport.

Il fit jouer sa clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans l'appartement. Les lumières étaient allumées, Asami était là, dans le salon, assis dans son fauteuil, son regard parcourant rapidement un dossier qu'il avait ramené du Shion. Akihito posa son sac de sport sur le canapé et se dirigea vers son amant. Ses bras enlacèrent les puissantes épaules de son amant et il déposa un léger baiser dans le cou d'Asami.

" Tu rentres tard, claqua sa voix, froide comme toujours.

_ Hm. Le cours s'est terminé un peu plus tard aujourd'hui.

_Tu n'amènes jamais tes gardes du corps, ils commencent à rouiller et se demandent à quoi ils servent.

_ Je ne les aime pas, minauda Akihito.

_ Akihito ne fait pas l'enfant, répliqua Asami d'une voix dure.

_ Ce sont des armoires à glaces dépourvus de cerveau, répondit-il en redevenant sérieux, ils font peur à tout le monde. Je ne peux pas passer inaperçus avec ses gorilles à côté de moi.

_ Akihito...

_ Même mes amis ont peurs d'eux. Je ne les aime pas, les gens me regardent bizarrement dans la rue."

Asami replongea dans son dossier concluant la discussion. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter de cela avec lui à cette heure tardive. Il soupira en regardant son amant se diriger vers la cuisine. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Akihito lui complique toujours la tâche ?

Il avait été habitué dès son enfance à la présence d'homme de main à ses côtés mais il comprenait aisément que son jeune amant rechigne à avoir des gardes du corps. Néanmoins le fait de vivre à ses côtés le mettait constamment en danger. Il avait espéré qu'Akihito s'en rende compte après son séjour à Hong Kong ou son enlèvement par Arbatov.

Mais non, Akihito toujours insouciant ne s'inquiétait pas de cela. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Comme l'avait montré les récents évènements, son jeune amant avait de la ressource mais jusqu'à quel point. Asami ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, c'était une preuve de faiblesse, il voulait que Akihito accepte ces satanés gardes du corps et obéisse enfin, pour une fois.

Cette pensée arracha un rictus au mafieux : le jour où Akihito lui obéirait bien sagement, ils ne seraient décidément plus ensemble. Il appréciait le caractère fougueux de son amant ainsi même s'il lui faisait prendre la tête à bien des occasions.

" As-tu mangé Ryuichi ?, cria le jeune homme de la cuisine."

Le yakusa soupira et posa ses dossiers sur la table basse. Sans répondre il se dirigea vers la voix. Il observa un instant son amant qui lui tournait le dos s'affairant au milieu des casseroles. Il l'adorait le voir se pencher ainsi, dénudant légèrement le bas de son dos.

Sans un bruit il le surprit par derrière et l'enlaça brusquement tout en le plaquant contre le plan de travail. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui souffla.

" Si c'est de nourriture dont tu parles alors oui j'ai déjà mangé."

Sans même le regarder, il savait que son amant rougissait furieusement. Il grignota son cou pendant un moment avant de continuer.

" Même si j'ai toujours faim de toi quelque soit l'heure, tu le sais bien.

_ Hm Ryuichi..., répondit lascivement son amant alors qu'il lui malaxait gentiment le fessier."

La pensée que son jeune amant n'allait pas manger ce soir lui traversa l'esprit pendant une seconde. Il la rangea de côté et se concentra à sa tâche ô combien savoureuse : émietter sensuellement son partenaire. Le tee-shirt du jeune homme alla s'échouer lamentablement sur le magnifique parquet huilé de la cuisine.

Lorsque sa langue dévala lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Akihito, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher un frisson de plaisir de le parcourir. Ses deux mains le soutenaient, calées entre l'évier et les plaques de cuisson, tandis qu'Asami le délestait de son jean bien trop serré à son gout. Celui-ci tomba sur ses chevilles lui ôtant toute possibilité de fuite.

Mais quelle fuite pouvait-il avoir lorsqu'Asami torturait sournoisement son sexe à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement ? Oui c'était cela qui était bon: le sexe après la guerre. C'était comme se laver de ses pêchés. Akihito se laissa aller et dans son engourdissement, il sentit à peine Asami lui retirer son boxer.

" Mmmh..."

Son dos s'arqua violemment lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Asami embrasser le creux de ses reins et descendre lentement entre ses fesses. Instinctivement il se contracta mais les deux mains puissantes d'Asami l'écartèrent légèrement dévoilant l'objet de sa convoitise et lorsqu'il le gouta, Akihito perdit pied totalement.

" Aaaah... Ryuichii...!"

Il écarta les jambes tant que le permettait son jean. Asami sourit. Il savait que son amant appréciait tout particulièrement cette attention. Quant à lui, jamais il n'avouerait qu'il appréciait de se mettre à genoux pour satisfaire le plaisir de son amant. Il fit rouler la peau tendre entre ses lèvres et la suçota légèrement. Akihito lâcha une bordée de juron en sentant la langue d'Asami s'enfoncer rapidement dans son intimité.

" Ahan! Ryu... han... ichiii... oh! Putain..., lâcha-t-il à bout de souffle."

Le traitement ne dura pas longtemps avant que le jeune homme supplie son partenaire de le prendre. S'en prendre la peine de le préparer, Asami se présenta devant l'intimité lubrifiée de son amant et le pénétra lentement. Akihito était habitué mais la douleur n'était jamais bien loin. Pourtant ce fut le jeune homme qui mit un terme à la lente progression de son partenaire s'en engaina violemment sur sa verge tendue.

" Aaaah.... Ryu..."

Il se cambra instantanément tout en sentant Asami se saisir de lui par la taille, imprimant de vigoureux va et vient à son bassin. Sa prostate était douloureusement malmenée et le jeune homme s'effondra sur le plan de travail ses mains ne le soutenant plus. Il replia les bras et posa sa tête entre ses coudes, laissant son amant le besogner sauvagement.

Une onde de plaisir plus vivace que les autres le traversa et il creusa un peu plus les reins. Les assauts fougueux de son amant se faisaient plus rapides, plus violents aussi mais le plaisir n'en était que meilleur.

Il aurait pu se contenter que de cela : le sexe, la moiteur de leurs corps, leurs souffles courts. Il sentit le plaisir poindre et le jeune homme se saisit de son propre sexe, se branlant sans honte, coordonnant sa main avec les mouvements de hanches de son compagnon. Celui-ci eut un léger grognement à cette vue et se retira brutalement d'Akihito alors qu'il sentait la jouissance monter. Il le souleva par la taille et l'installa sans ménagement sur la table de la cuisine pressé de recommencer leur ébat.

Dans le mouvement Akihito avait réussis à se débarrasser de son jean et de son boxer, et il aguichait sans vergogne son amant les cuisses largement écartées et la main sur son sexe.

" Tss..."

Asami se saisit rapidement de ses jambes et les colla contre le torse du jeune homme lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son fessier. Inconsciemment le yakusa s'humidifia les lèvres et pénétra une nouvelle fois son amant, violemment cette fois-ci.

" Aaaah... ouii ! "

Dans cette position Akihito ne pouvait rien faire à part s'accrocher à la table pour ne pas tomber. L'angle de pénétration était à son maximum et Akihito hurlait son plaisir à s'en casser la voix. Le souffle saccadé de son partenaire témoignait de son ardeur.

Leurs peaux moites claquaient l'une contre l'autre et le rythme s'intensifia. Asami se colla contre le torse de son amant. Akihito ne tint pas compte de la douleur sourde au niveau de ses hanches puisqu'il était complètement plié en deux et agrippa fermement les fesses découvertes de son amant.

Asami s'amusa à voir son amant lui montrer les dents sur les dernières poussées, il eut un rictus puis grogna tout en le pilonnant plus durement encore puis Akihito changea de tactique et sortit sa langue relevant le visage vers son partenaire. L'orgasme se faisait sentir et Asami se jeta sur son amant pour l'embrasser fougueusement alors que la jouissance les emportait tous les deux.

* * *

Akihito se réveilla le lendemain matin, l'œil cerné, son ventre criant famine, des bleus dans le dos et surtout avec un horrible mal de hanche, de fesse et de... bref de mauvaise humeur. Il se leva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

Il fit rapidement sa toilette, son ventre n'attendait plus et d'indéfinissable gargouillis en sortait. Il se figea une fois arrivé dans le salon. Il n'était pas seul.

" Akihito tu es levé. Je te présente ton nouveau garde du corps."

Akihito sursauta et fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle, son amant s'acharnait apparemment et n'avait toujours pas lâché l'affaire. Il leva les yeux sur l'homme dont il devrait se débarrasser rapidement. Celui-ci s'inclina respectueusement.

" Mei Maliwan. Enchanté de vous rencontrer."

Akihito était dans le dos d'Asami, celui-ci ne pouvait donc pas apercevoir le mince sourire du jeune homme alors qu'il observait le thaïlandais. Soudain, il durcit le regard et s'avança. Il s'assit sur les genoux de son amant en mimant une moue boudeuse et lança.

" Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà discuté, je ne veux...

_ Tsss... pas de discussion. Il est plutôt jeune et n'a pas une tête de gorille nourrit aux protéines. Il ne dénote pas avec ton style et est très compétent. C'est ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ?"

Akihito observa une dernière fois la nouvelle recrue, droite comme un piquet au milieu du salon. Il l'observait lentement, en réalité il voulait laisser croire qu'il réfléchissait mais sa réponse était déjà toute trouvée.

Mei avait réussi à se faire engager par le yakusa après un contrôle très sévère de son parcours. Asami n'avait pas ce genre d'homme dans son armée personnelle et il avait donc choisis un garde du corps sur mesure pour son amant. Garde du corps qui était aussi l'homme de main privé de A., l'héritier de l'Ange de la Mort.

" Mmmh... ok, capitula Akihito du bout des lèvres."

Asami ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Le jeune homme pouvait être si difficile parfois lorsque ça touchait à ses libertés que lui faire accepter un minimum de sécurité relevait du parcourt du combattant.

" Bien, fit-il en se relevant, vous patienterez dehors tant qu'il ne sort pas de l'appartement. Suis-je clair ?

_ Oui Asami-sama, répondit Mei en s'inclinant.

_ Tu ne rentres dans l'appartement qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

_ Oui Asami-sama.

_ Pour le reste, tu connais ton rôle, nous en avons discuté. Tu peux disposer."

Un geste las de la main accompagna la parole et Mei s'inclina une dernière fois avant de sortir et de se poster devant le porte, tel le fidèle chien de garde qu'on lui demandait d'être.

Asami ne mit pas longtemps à partir lui aussi après ça, ses affaires lui prenaient énormément de temps et il était plus à l'aise pour travailler, dans son bureau, au Shion.

Akihito le suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Il sortait de l'appartement et Mei lui emboita le pas en silence, légèrement en retrait. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le métro, Mei lança.

" J'ai préparé la voiture préférée de monsieur, un peu plus loin."

Akihito acquiesça appréciant silencieusement l'attention de son subordonné. Une fois à l'intérieur de sa Porsche, il mit en route le moteur et se tourna vers son homme de main.

" Tu as fait un excellent travail Mei. Je suis enfin libéré de la présence de ces deux bons à rien.

_ Merci monsieur.

_ Le jour où tu m'appelleras par mon nom, je t'augmente Mei, plaisanta le jeune homme d'humeur joyeuse."

Le garde du corps ne répondit se contentant de laisser s'effiler sur son visage un mince sourire, fugace. Il se raidit ensuite et s'arrima à son siège, la conduite d'Akihito était plus que dangereuse. Pas qu'il conduisait mal, non, loin de là, il conduisait vite... et... décidément trop vite pour lui.

" Le virement pour votre dernière mission a été versé comme prévu, monsieur.

_ Bien, répondit seulement Akihito concentré sur sa conduite.

_ Néanmoins, il m'a semblé que je devais vous signaler un... fait important qui vous intéressera surement."

Akihito fronça les sourcils, ça devenait une habitude maintenant. Il allait avoir des rides prématurément mais il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il lui était donné d'entendre Mei hésiter. Il était inquiet.

" Quel est-il ?

_ Mikhaïl Arbatov et Lui Feilong sont en ville..."

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa : **_Dans le genre manipulateur, Akihito tient la palme. Il fait ce qu'il veut d'Asami, alors que lui ne s'inquiète que de la sécurité de son amant. Pauvre Ryuichi !! C'est rare quand ce n'est pas lui qui manipule et gèrent les situations. Mais ce chapitre est vraiment bien. Akihito est enfin devenu ce que ton père voulait qu'il soit. Mais surtout il est devenue une ''Putain de bombe sexuelle'', et avide de sexe … ça change du manga où même quand on sait qu'il est accro à Asami il fait toujours celui qui veut pas._

_Moi j'adore ton Akihito. Ton histoire est vraiment très plaisante. Et quand j'ai lus le lemon, la perverse en moi en a bavé et la relut deux fois et a re-bavé encore. Super ton lemon et ça change vraiment de ce que l'on a l'habitude de lire. C'est super !!_

_Alors maintenant je suis deux fois plus impatiente de lire la suite quand on apprend qu'Arbatov est en ville. Je me demande est ce qu'Akihito va se venger et lui faire la peau ? Est-ce que Feilong est venu seul sans Yukimura ? Donc un seul mot la suite !!!!!!!_

**Remaques de l'auteur : **_Je ne répondrais à aucune question ! Torturez-moi autant que vous le voulez... JE NE DIRAIS RIEN !!!_

_ps : merci Mimosa pour ta correction ultra rapide... et pour tes compliments et encouragements comme toujours._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes : **_C'est à peine arrivée à Buenos Aires que je vous poste ce chapitre tant attendu de ViewFinder (je l'espère en tout cas). Même à des milliers de kilomètres, même sans toujours de connection internet, sachez que j'écris toujours et que vous aurez la fin des fics que j'ai commencé (oui oui même lovemode) question d'honneur._

_Parmi la frénésie et la pollution propres aux grandes mégalopoles d'Amérique du Sud, écrire me permet de me recentrer et surtout... de ne pas oublier ce que je suis... une grande perverse doublé d'une sadique sans nom made in francia._

**

* * *

Chapitre 5**

Asami Ryuichi tapotait machinalement les dossiers qui reposaient sur ses genoux. Dans un même mouvement, il sirotait tranquillement son bourbon, à l'arrière de sa limousine noire. Il était tout à ses pensées, lorsque son homme de main, sans abaisser la vitre qui le séparait de l'avant du véhicule, déclara dans le microphone d'une voix calme.

" Asami-sama, nous arrivons.

_ Bien. Kirishima avec moi. Suoh restes à la voiture.

_ A vos ordres monsieur."

L'imposant garde du corps gara la voiture devant le luxueux hôtel du centre-ville de Tokyo et Kirishima descendit rapidement ouvrir à son patron.

Asami se saisit de son attaché-case et monta prestement les quelques marches qui le séparait de l'entrée suivit comme une ombre par son bras droit. Sans s'arrêter ou daigner regarder le portier lui ouvrir la porte, il pénétra dans le hall et se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers l'ascenseur.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques instants pour réaliser cela. Sortir, monter, entrer... mais à aucun moment il se douta d'être observé.

Ses moindres gestes étaient suivit. Son plus petit mouvement était épié.

* * *

Lui Feilong était calme. En fin aussi calme qu'il puisse l'être dans cette situation. Cette rencontre était importante et il s'y était préparé depuis pas mal de temps mais son amant à ses côtés, à la libido somme toute défectueuse, semblait s'acharner à lui compliquer la tâche.

D'une main, il essayait de repousser en vain Yukimura qui se collait à lui en lui grignotant sans vergogne le cou. De l'autre, il essayait de refaire son col mao qui s'était miraculeusement ouvert pendant la joute. Le tout à l'arrière de la berline, ponctué par des cris et des couinements plus ou moins virils.

" Yukimura ! Arrêtes ça !

_ Mais Fei, j'ai...

_ Tu es intenable, un véritable gamin, s'énerva le chinois.

_ Oui chaton, rigola celui-ci."

Feilong balança un regard noir à ses hommes à travers les rétroviseurs. Ils avaient les yeux scotchés à la route. Qu'un seul n'esquisse le moindre signe d'amusement et il les descendrait tous.

" Que t'ai-je dit avec ce surnom.

_ Mais il te va si bien, minauda le frère d'Akihito.

_ Eh bien moi je ne l'aime pas, contrecarra-t-il, surtout en public.

_ Fei...

_ Et tiens-toi bien, on arrive, conclut le leader du Baishe dans un soupir."

Yukimura obéit et Feilong respira librement. Il profitait de ses rares moments où le mafieux de Singapour lui obéissait sans trop faire d'histoire.

La berline s'arrêta en douceur devant l'hôtel et Yukimura, sans attendre qu'on lui ouvre, descendit de la voiture sous le regard contrarié de Feilong. Une fois dehors, Yukimura reprit tout son sérieux et les deux hommes, accompagnés par leurs hommes de main respectifs gravirent les marches pour atteindre le hall.

Là aussi, les deux hommes ne remarquèrent pas l'homme posté dans l'une des chambres de l'immeuble voisin. Celui-ci siffla entre ses dents et se décolla quelques instant de son fusil à lunette.

" Après Asami, voici Feilong et Yukimura. Eh bien, ça promet tout ça."

Akihito eut un sourire et se replongea dans l'observation de l'entrée de l'hôtel. Ils arrivaient tous un par un, comme si leur arrivée avait été orchestré par un maitre de cérémonie. La plupart était des représentants de la mafia chinoise et Japonaise. Néanmoins il avait entre aperçut des dirigeants des mafias coréennes, et d'Asie du sud-est.

Puis peu à peu le flot se tarit pour finalement s'arrêter totalement. C'est à ce moment qu'il choisit de faire son apparition. Il aimait se faire attendre. Akihito eut un rictus machiavélique en voyant monter le russe et ses hommes de mains.

Mei avait eu raison de garder à l'œil les mouvements des mafieux. Ce rendez-vous semblait important. Akihito se félicita intérieurement de l'intuition qui l'avait poussé à se rendre lui-même sur place.

Grâce à la vision longue portée de son fusil, Akihito scruta un long moment la façade de l'hôtel. Au bout d'un moment une salle de conférence s'éclaira et attira son attention comme une mouche sur un pot de miel.

Lorsqu'il vit Kirishima entrer, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et tira.

Le micro transmetteur se figea presque sans un bruit dans le recoin d'une fenêtre. Akihito tout en contrôlant les mouvements des mafieux dans la lunette de son fusil, enclenchant le mécanisme d'écoute et mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

La luxueuse salle de réunion de l'hôtel, n'était pas une banale salle de conférence. L'ambiance était feutrée, un billard trônait un peu plus loin et les lumières étaient tamisées. Chaque fauteuil était habilement disposé pour faire face à l'ensemble des autres convives et chaque homme de main avait un aperçut rapide de la pièce.

Kirishima attendit que tous soit installés pour annoncer le début de la réunion. Tous les représentants étaient assis, un homme de main pas plus, derrière eux.

" Nous avons décidé de nous réunir aujourd'hui pour parler d'un problème grave qui semble nous toucher petit à petit. Ce désagrément a été soulevé par Lui Feilong, leader du Baishe, ici présent."

Strict et concis, Kirishima retourna à sa place derrière le fauteuil d'Asami. Feilong se leva et jaugea l'assistance pendant un court instant.

" Nous ne sommes pas de la même nationalité, nous n'avons pas les mêmes coutumes pourtant ce qui nous rapproche, ce qui nous lie est notre mode de vie... hors norme et notre honneur. Nous avons passé des contrats entres nous, des pactes et je sais, nous savons tous ici que nous les tiendrons."

Plusieurs hommes et femmes de l'assistance hochèrent la tête devant les paroles justes et franches du chinois. Celui-ci reprit son poing se serrant convulsivement sur la table.

" Pourtant depuis plusieurs mois, certains de mes employés ont été froidement liquidés alors qu'ils travaillaient hors territoire chinois. Néanmoins, ils étaient dans des zones neutres et je suis sûr qu'aucun de vous n'est responsable de tels actes.

_ Certains de mes hommes ont été également refroidis et ce sur territoire japonais, ajouta un vieil homme coréen sans doute."

D'autres citèrent également des actes semblables dans leur propre groupe.

" Que voulez-vous dire Lui Feilong ?, intervint une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années engoncée dans un strict kimono traditionnel.

_ C'est très simple. Si ce n'est pas nous, alors qui ? Un nouvel arrivant dans le monde souterrain ?

_ Impossible."

La voix d'Asami gela l'assistance. Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il daigna ouvrir les yeux et plongea son regard ambre directement dans ceux de Feilong.

" S'il y avait une nouvelle faction qui se serait créé, je l'aurais su. Nous l'aurions tous su."

Les yakusas présents opinèrent et Asami reprit.

" Des photos que tu m'as montré Feilong, on peut voir un travail minutieux. Une balle dans le torse, une balle dans la tête. Un travail de professionnel ce qui exclut les pathétiques gangs de rue.

_ Une seule possibilité alors, souffla Feilong comme pour lui-même.

_ Oui, continua Asami, un tueur à gage."

Les mafieux partirent dans des réflexions, disputes et commentaires en tout genre. Mais Akihito ne s'intéressait qu'à Asami. En quelques secondes, son amant avait découvert que celui qui commettait ces meurtres était un tueur à gage et qu'il opérait sur le territoire japonais.

Akihito braqua sa lunette sur son amant. Asami ne prenait pas part aux discussions animées autour du salon. Non, il était silencieux, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Akihito eut des sueurs froides, il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout découvrir en quelques instants. La perspicacité d'Asami lui faisait froid dans le dos mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer et d'être fier de son compagnon. On ne voyait que lui, tous se taisaient lorsqu'il parlait.

Akihito déplaça son fusil. Il regarda pendant quelques instants son frère qui se tenait subtilement à l'écart de tous. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche de la réunion. Il observait, écoutait. C'était suffisant. Akihito se rappelait encore lorsque Yukimura lui avait donné les bases de tout bon mafieux quelques mois auparavant.

Cette affaire semblait le perturber. Tout comme Asami, il était plongé dans d'intenses réflexions mais tandis qu'Asami se contentait de réfléchir en fixant le reste de l'assistance d'un regard polaire, Yukimura lui, les regardait d'un air amusé et ponctuait certaines remarques par des gloussements ou des sifflements admiratifs. Son comportement clairement moqueur en dérangeait certains mais nul ne prit le risque de le lui faire remarquer.

C'est à cet instant qu'Akihito remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Arbatov, ce satané russe, sortait de l'hôtel, sans avoir pris part à la réunion. Il était entré, était resté une heure dieu sait où, et il repartait, nonchalant comme à son habitude.

Akihito l'avait pris en grippe. Il ne l'aimait pas, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il se méfiait du russe. Il avait les dents longues. Le jeune homme sortit son portable. Après quelques sonneries, Mei décrocha.

" Monsieur ?

_ Scanne-moi l'hôtel de la réunion, c'est urgent.

_ Bien monsieur.

_ Dis-moi s'il y a la moindre anomalie. Vérifie les capteurs thermiques, les flux électriques...

_ Le scanner est en court."

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mei se fit de nouveau entendre, sa voix plus tendue qu'à l'ordinaire, son débit de parole plus rapide aussi.

" Les scans sont ok monsieur, un seul souci néanmoins. Un dérivateur a été branché dans un des couloirs de l'hôtel. C'est une opération somme toute normale si des travaux électriques sont entrepris, ce qui n'est actuellement pas le cas.

_ Je vois, quel étage ?

_ Le dérivateur a été branché dans le couloir du 16eme étage.

_ Juste à côté de la salle de réunion. Confirmes-tu Mei ? Penses-tu que c'est une bombe ? Je dois être sûr avant d'entreprendre quelque chose.

_ Tout porte à le croire, monsieur.

_ Bien."

Sans un mot de plus Akihito raccrocha et reprit en main son fusil.

Asami réprima difficilement un soupir. Dieu que ces réunions officieuses pouvaient l'exaspérer. A croire que ses 'collègues' ne pouvaient pas régler leur problème seul. Il les voyait se chamailler pour un quelconque bout de gras, émettre de saugrenues hypothèses sur l'identité du tueur.

Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Ça n'était pas logique. Seul son 'commerce' avait été épargné par le professionnel. Pourtant le tueur opérait apparemment que sur le territoire japonais. Donc en agissant ainsi il perdait un grand nombre de ses contrats c'était certain.

De plus... rhaaa ! Ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Il voulait rentrer et y réfléchir au calme, entre les cuisses de son fougueux amant. Il porta son verre de cognac à ses lèvres...

... et Akihito tira.

Le verre explosa dans la main d'Asami alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le mafieux se tendit immédiatement et Kirishima se posta devant lui, flingue à l'air. Les autres réagirent avec un temps de retard, se protégeant derrière les tables.

Feilong se fit plaquer au sol de force par son homme de main. Seul Yukimura et Asami ne bougèrent pas de leur siège. Yukimura se servit un verre.

" Il semblerait que notre cher tueur se soit invité à notre petite sauterie."

Et comme l'agitation de la pièce ne diminuait pas, Yukimura haussa le ton sans se départir de son ton chantant.

" Allons allons mes amis. Si monsieur le tueur aurait voulu tuer Asami, il l'aurait fait bien avant et surtout vu son professionnalisme il ne l'aurait pas loupé.

_ Yukimura, souffla Feilong en se relevant, serais-tu en train...

_... d'insinuer que notre tueur veut nous dire quelque chose, le coupa-t-il, absolument."

Et il porta son verre à ses lèvres... et Akihito tira une nouvelle fois.

Une nouvelle vague de panique suivit le second tir et comme les plus idiots se dirigeaient à l'opposé de la porte, Akihito tira une rafale sur le sol, les empêchant d'aller dans cette direction.

" Allez ! C'est pas le moment d'aller faire un billard, marmonna-t-il, cassez-vous !"

La plupart des mafieux commencèrent à sortir précipitamment de la salle mais Yukimura, Feilong et Asami ne semblaient pas décidé à bouger. Qu'ils pouvaient être têtus parfois !

Akihito tira une nouvelle salve au pied des trois gardes du corps. Yukimura considéra son verre explosé d'un air désolé avant de le jeter au sol. Il se releva rapidement.

" Tueur ! Si tu veux qu'on quitte cette pièce, l'hôtel même, tire une fois."

Akihito à cet instant bénit l'intelligence de son frère et tira une balle à ses pieds.

" Sommes-nous en danger ?"

Une nouvelle balle.

Les trois hommes se considérèrent avant de quitter la pièce. Akihito souffla et inspira un grand coup, soulagé de les voir sortir enfin de l'hôtel. Tous les trois montèrent dans la limousine d'Asami et à l' instant où Suoh démarra, tout le 16eme étage du luxueux hôtel explosa.

Asami ne daigna même pas regarder l'explosion pourtant la déflagration s'était ressenti jusqu'à dans la voiture, non, il se contenta de jeter un regard froid et dur à Yukimura. Le regard de Feilong passa de l'un à l'autre pendant un moment puis il se décida à demander.

" Yukimura, comment savais-tu qu'il nous écoutait ?

_ Je ne le savais pas. Je l'ai deviné à l'instant où il a tiré la balle dans mon verre. La première fut pour le verre d'Asami, un hasard somme toute. Par contre la deuxième balle devait servir à nous décider. Il m'a choisi parce que j'ai émis l'hypothèse qu'il voulait nous dire quelque chose. Et pour savoir cela, il devait nous écouter, forcement.

_ Je vois, murmura Feilong pensif.

_ Tout cela ne nous dit pas qui a posé cette bombe à l'hôtel.

_ En effet, répliqua sèchement Asami les sourcils froncés.

_ Nous pouvons d'hors et déjà exclure notre mystérieux tueur à gage puisqu'il nous a aimablement prévenu du danger, réfléchissait à voix haute Yukimura.

_ Arbatov..., grinça Asami."

Feilong sursauta, surpris et lança.

" Ce bâtard est en ville ?

_ Si ton réseau d'informateur faisait son boulot Feilong, peut-être l'aurais-tu su, ironisa le yakusa.

_ Si le tien faisait le sien peut-être que nous aurions pu éviter cette catastrophe, répliqua Feilong."

Asami serra la mâchoire et avait de pouvoir répliquer une phrase cinglante, Yukimura s'interposa.

" Allons allons messieurs. Inutile de se chercher querelle."

Asami le gratifia du même regard froid qu'il avait pour Feilong mais Yukimura poursuivit.

" Donc partons de l'hypothèse que ce soit Arbatov qui ait placé cette bombe ici. Nous pouvons donc exclure le fait que le tueur bosse pour les russes.

_ Il ne bosse pas non plus pour les chinois, certifia Feilong.

_ Soit il est à la solde des yakusas soit il est indépendant, continua Yukimura, les coréens n'ont pas l'ambition de s'attaquer à des organisations étrangères. Pour ce qui concerne l'Asie du sud-est, tout est sous contrôle : le mien.

_ Il est indépendant."

La voix d'Asami résonna dans l'habitacle. Sûr de cette vérité. Son regard défia les deux hommes de remettre en cause ses paroles et donc d'insinuer qu'il ne contrôlait pas son organisation ou qu'il ne s'informait pas des plans des rivaux.

Yukimura connaissait Asami de réputation. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il entretenait une liaison avec son petit frère, il avait essayé d'en savoir plus. Il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose mais cela l'avait confirmé dans ses pensées. Asami était un dirigeant, un leader qui connaissait parfaitement le terrain et l'information. Il contrôlait ses hommes.

Yukimura se plongea dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants, songeur. Cette histoire puait, sérieusement. Ce n'était pas clair et l'attaque des russes rajoutait des complications dont il se serait bien passé. Il avait pour principe de ne pas intervenir lorsque les problèmes se passait hors de son territoire habituel mais là son amant et son 'beau-frère' étaient concernés.

Aaah... Akihito lui ferait la peau s'il savait qu'il parlait d'Asami dans ces termes mais son jeune frère apprécierait sans doute également qu'il apporte son soutien au yakusa... bien qu'il n'en ait pas véritablement besoin.

Rien ne troublait le silence pesant qui s'était fait. Au bout d'un moment, Asami déclara d'une voix lasse.

" Où faut-il qu'on vous dépose ?"

Cela n'avait rien d'une question en réalité. La subtile demande était plutôt en réalité un : 'quand est-ce que vous bougez de ma voiture bande de squatteurs ?' mais Asami savait y mettre les formes.

Yukimura se tourna vers lui avec un large sourire et déclara sans la moindre hésitation.

" Chez toi.

_...

_ Je n'ai pas vu mon frère depuis... la dernière fois à l'hôpital. Il habite chez toi apparemment alors...

_ Non."

Clair, net, précis et sans appel. Tout ce qui le caractérisait. Feilong soupira et regarda Yukimura d'un œil morne. Parfois son amant pouvait pousser le bouchon vraiment loin. Asami n'avait jamais invité quiconque dans son appartement, même lui ne l'avait jamais vu. Oh ! Il savait bien sûr où il habitait... en théorie mais le mafieux gardait et protégeait jalousement toutes informations privées.

Yukimura bouda pendant un instant puis son visage s'éclaira et lança d'un ton joyeux presque enfantin.

" Vraiment ? C'est l'appartement d'Akihito aussi. Je vais l'appeler savoir si mon frère est d'accord avec cela. Je doute qu'il apprécie que tu m'empêches de le voir."

Asami serra la mâchoire à s'en faire péter les dents. Dieu qu'il détestait cela. Il était puissant sans aucun conteste mais le frère ainé d'Akihito l'était aussi peut-être même plus. Inutile de déclencher une guerre pour une simple visite.

Et puis, Asami ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il savait Yukimura capable d'appeler son frère. Et la dernière chose dont il avait envie, là tout de suite, s'était de se prendre la tête avec son amant. Même si leurs disputes finissaient immanquablement sur l'oreiller pour son plus grand plaisir, il était fatiguant de se prendre la tête avec l'ancien photographe. Ses oreilles en prenaient un coup à chaque fois, surtout qu'Akihito avait un vocabulaire à faire pâlir un matelot.

Yukimura frissonna en voyant le regard de tueur du yakusa se poser sur lui. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû insister ainsi ? Mais ses doutes furent vite balayés en voyant Asami appuyé sur le bouton du microphone qui le reliait à l'avant du véhicule.

" Suoh, à l'appartement.

_ Bien Asami-sama."

* * *

Akihito eut à peine le temps de déposer son sac de sport dans le salon qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se releva vivement et regarda étonné, les trois hommes pénétrer dans le hall.

Alors qu'il se jetait dans les bras de son frère, Asami considéra le sac de sport posé à terre. Tout en se mordant l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang, Akihito maudit sa propre bêtise et la perspicacité de son amant.

" Tu avais sport aujourd'hui ?

_ Non pas vraiment..."

Le mensonge lui était venu plus naturellement que les autres.

"... le prof de sport a organisé une journée de stage et de démonstration pour les portes ouvertes.

_ Hm. Feilong et ton frère tenaient absolument à venir te voir. Ils ne restent pas longtemps."

Le reste de la phrase sonna comme une menace que bien évidemment Yukimura ne prit pas pour lui. Il enlaça son jeune frère par les épaules et se dirigea vers le salon, faisant comme chez lui. Akihito envoya un regard d'excuse au yakusa qui jugea préférable d'ignorer.

" Alors Aki-chan, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

_ Bien, très bien même. Je continue de prendre des cours de self défense. Le prof trouve que je suis plutôt bon.

_ Vraiment ? C'est une bonne chose.

_ Oui."

L'ancien photographe ignora avec peine le sourcil levé d'Asami et son air sceptique. Même silencieusement le jeune homme voyait que son amant se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule, un rictus sarcastique aux lèvres. Yukimura ne vit rien de l'échange et poursuivit.

" Il faudra que tu me montres ça alors. J'ai hâtes de voir comment mon petit frère se débrouille."

Alors qu'Asami préféra s'éloigner un peu et se griller une cigarette près de la baie vitrée au lieu d'écouter les deux frères échanger des banalités, les invités et Akihito s'installèrent dans le salon. En bon hôte de maison Akihito leur servit un verre de scotch. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur tendre les verres, il s'arrêta surpris de voir son frère assis dans le fauteuil enserrant la taille de Feilong gracieusement appuyé sur un accoudoir.

" Alors comme ça vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?, dit-il en leur tendant un verre."

Feilong rougit furieusement en regardant Asami se bidonner silencieusement. Tandis que Yukimura confirmait la chose ouvertement et renforçait sa prise sur la taille de son amant.

En réalité Akihito s'en doutait déjà à l'hôpital lorsque son frère avait quasiment violé le mafieux sous ses yeux. Il avait ensuite confirmé la chose grâce à une petite enquête. Son réseau d'informateurs s'étendait de plus en plus. Une bonne chose mais délicate à gérer lorsque ceux d'Asami étaient aussi sur ses coups. Finesse et précision.

Asami de part sa mauvaise humeur, mit rapidement un terme à la visite impromptue des deux tourtereaux. Les deux mafieux vidèrent rapidement les lieux, ou plutôt Feilong traina Yukimura dehors.

Akihito ne répliqua pas face aux mauvaises manières de son amant puis il se dit que le Akihito d'avant l'aurait fait sans une once d'hésitation. Il s'imprima sur la face son air revêche de chat sauvage et fixa Asami se verser un verre de bourbon.

" Tu pourrais être plus poli le vieux, tu viens de jeter dehors mon frère, je te signale !

_ Tu sembles oublier Feilong, répliqua le yakusa sans prendre en compte le langage de son partenaire.

_ Feilong est ton affaire, par contre mon fr...

_ Ton frère était de trop, conclut Asami en l'embrassant fougueusement."

Akihito se débattit inutilement pendant quelques instants faisant semblant de vouloir poursuivre la joute mais Asami le plaqua contre lui, le souleva et l'amena jusqu'à la chambre où il le jeta sur le lit.

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa :**_Voilà j'ai corrigé aussi vite au que j'ai pu. Akihito joue avec le feu… c'est grisant je trouve…Asami et Yukimura semblent être bien partis pour découvrir l'identité du tueur secret. Feilong est vraiment trop mimi en amoureux effarouché, j'adore._

_Ce chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire. Akihito n'est plus un petit jeune homme sans défense, c'est presque le grand méchant loup. Super_.

_Bon maintenant avec la fin de ce chapitre j'attends avec impatience la suite et surtout savoir ce que Asami ou Yukimura ou encore Akihito, va faire subir à Arbatov. Il faut qu'Aki-chan puisse se venger de tout le mal que le russe lui a fait... C'est normal non ? _

_Bon j'adore ton chapitre, je kiffe ton histoire….et je te souhaite bon courage pour tout ce que tu fais en ce moment._

_Bisou Mimosa_

**Remarques de l'auteur : **_Merci Mim' pour ta correction, contente de voir que l'histoire te plait tant. Où donc va intervenir Arbatov dans tout ce meli melo... mystère. Et Asami... que sait-il ?_

_Muchas gracias pour vos encouragements, commentaires, idées en tout genre... je prends note..._

_Du fin fond de l'Amérique du Sud, ce sont vos reviews qui vont me donner courage... alors vous savez quoi faire._

_Besos_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes : **_Spécial dédicace à __Kyusee Heiky__ qui m'a posté une review de malade et qui m'a grave encouragée (la preuve le chapitre 7 est presque finit), tu m'as fait franchement super plaisir même si je tiens à souligner qu'il n'y a pas de lemon à chaque chapitre (des allusions peut-être, de petit sous entendus mais... je suis une perverse j'y peut rien et puis c'est les persos qui veulent ça.) Merci pour ton analyse qui est juste et agréable à entendre._

_Un grand merci à Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, Ayu, Val, Ilada, ViewFinder... D'énormes poutoux à ma fabuleuse Bêta Mim'  
_

_J'espère vous surprendre avec ce couple de chapitre 6-7 qui arrive... je n'en dis pas plus..._

**

* * *

Chapitre 6**

Akihito s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de sa manche. Il aurait voulu cracher mais sa bouche était pâteuse, trop. Et puis, il aurait pu se faire repérer. Bon sang ! Cette histoire puait et il y était en plein dedans. Comment avait-il fait pour se fourrer dans un tel pétrin. Rien n'allait comme il fallait. Rien, depuis que ce sale ruscov se mêlait de ses affaires.

Il se demandait pourquoi il était là. Caché sous les toits d'un entrepôt sur les docks. Pourquoi son père menaçait Arbatov de son flingue. Et grand Dieu ! Pourquoi Asami tenait son père en joue ? Et pour finir la parfaite boucle : Arbatov qui pointait son revolver sur son amant.

Le visage du jeune homme se déforma sous la colère. Comment ce fils de pute osait ne serait-ce que poser le regard sur son compagnon. Son fusil était prêt à l'emploi, il le mit rapidement en joue.

_

* * *

2 jours avant_

" Je ne serais pas long, Ryuichi, mon cours de sport ne dure que deux heures !"

Akihito cria cette phrase de la porte d'entrée. C'est l'astuce qu'il avait fini par trouver pour échapper à son amant qui parfois refusait de le laisser sortir, prétextant une envie de faire des galipettes urgentes.

Alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures, il sentit Asami dans son dos. Il se baissa et ramassa son sac. Il se jeta ensuite dans les bras de son amant et l'embrassa. L'étreinte fut brève et Akihito se faufila comme une anguille pour échapper à l'étreinte de son amant.

" Je suis déjà en retard. A tout à l'heure !, cria-t-il déjà dans le couloir."

La porte se referma pour s'ouvrir aussitôt sur un homme de main d'Asami. Le yakusa le regardait froidement comme si c'était la faute de cet homme s'il devait en arriver à de telle extrémité.

" Suivez-le sans vous faire remarquer, Je veux tout savoir, ce qu'il fait, avec qui il parle... faites moi votre rapport tous les soirs, par téléphone.

_ Bien monsieur."

En quelques minutes, il s'élançait déjà dehors à la poursuite du jeune homme connu pour disparaitre en un clin d'œil. Il le vit se faire rejoindre par son garde du corps connu sous le nom de Mei. Il fut surpris de les voir monter dans une voiture, une Lamborghini pour être plus précis. Il ne l'omettrait pas dans son rapport.

Puis il fit rapidement marche arrière pour récupérer sa voiture. Dans tous les cas, il n'allait pas les perdre de vue avec une telle bagnole.

Il était un professionnel, un pro de la filature mais là... comment dire s'était difficile voir extrêmement dangereux de suivre un tel monstre en conduite. Sa Bmw souffrait le martyre mais il réussit à ne pas perdre leur trace et surtout à rester discret.

* * *

" Monsieur...

_ Je sais Mei, je l'ai remarqué moi aussi.

_ Que faisons-nous ?

_ Mon contrat est des plus importants, je ne peux pas laisser un seul homme de main ruiner des semaines de préparation.

_ Vous pensez à Asami ?

_ Qui d'autre ? Rhaa... il choisit vraiment son moment pour me faire filer."

Comme énervé par le comportement de son amant, il donna un brusque coup de volant, évitant une voiture devant de justesse. Les pneus crissèrent et le jeune homme stabilisa la voiture en un instant.

Il pénétra dans un parking souterrain à toute allure. Il s'arrêta et sortit de la voiture en disant.

" Prends le volant Mei, tu me le baladeras dans toute la ville si nécessaire. Je te recontacterai.

_ Bien monsieur."

Sans attendre, il démarra et sortit du parking. Akihito se plaqua derrière une voiture et attendit que son pot de colle passe devant pour sortir de sa cachette. Il attendit encore quelques secondes puis sortit à pieds. Il soupira, la mort dans l'âme.

" Pfff... me voici obligé de prendre les transports en commun."

C'est tout habillé de frais qu'il se présenta devant la porte d'une chambre d'un luxueux hôtel. Il frappa trois coups et attendit. L'homme ne fut pas long à lui ouvrir. Akihito lui fit un sourire aguicheur et planta ses yeux noisette dans les siens, sans faillir.

Il avait dû courir jusqu'à son appartement prendre une douche et se changer pour être à l'heure à son rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous plutôt séduisant d'ailleurs.

" Ainsi c'est toi que l'agence m'envoie ? Hmm plutôt pas mal, fit l'homme en le faisant entrer."

Intérieurement Akihito se dit : "qui m'envoie ? Non. Ton rendez-vous est assommé et planqué dans le placard des chiottes."

Stanislas Illianov, un homme de main de Mikail Arbatov. Enfin... un homme de main serait peu dire. En réalité lui et Akihito n'avait en commun que leur métier respectif : tueurs à gage. Et celui qu'il avait en face de lui, l'énervait au plus haut point.

" Merci pour le compliment, répliqua Akihito en se défaisant sensuellement de sa veste."

L'homme ne passa pas par quatre chemins et le plaqua contre son torse, faisant passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Akihito ondula contre lui : " Une fouille au corps ? Le gars est plutôt prudent. J'ai bien fait de ne pas prendre mes armes." Il sourit à nouveau et frotta son bassin contre la virilité déjà échauffé de son partenaire.

" Hmmm... pressé ?

_ Plutôt oui !"

A ces mots l'homme le jeta sur le lit, lui enlevant au passage son tee-shirt et se défaisant de sa propre veste. Akihito s'étendit de tout son long et écarta les cuisses langoureusement dans une posture qu'il savait sensuelle. L'homme s'allongea sans douceur sur lui. Les bras d'Akihito crochetèrent ses épaules et il simula un râle de plaisir lorsque l'homme fit rencontrer leur virilité.

" T'as l'air d'aimer ça, lui susurra l'homme.

_ Hmmm... Oh oui !

_ Mets-toi sur le ventre, salope, ordonna l'homme en lui retirant son pantalon et son boxer."

Akihito obéit, laissant ses bras pendre dans le vide. L'homme se masturba pendant quelques instants puis s'approcha de l'ancien photographe.

Avant même qu'il le pénètre, Akihito s'était déjà saisit de son flingue qu'il avait au préalable coincé dans les lattes et le matelas et le plaqua sur la tempe de l'homme surpris. Un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard, et l'homme le regarda méchamment.

" Ouh ! Quel regard ! Ton attitude a bien changé par rapport à tout à l'heure.

_ Qui es-tu ?, cracha l'autre."

Pour récompense, Akihito lui asséna la crosse de son arme dans la tempe et l'homme s'effondra évanouit, sans un cri.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était nu et attaché, l'autre, qu'il avait pris pour une pute s'était rhabillé et le tenait en joue, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Pose encore une question et t'auras le même traitement, menaça Akihito."

N'importe qui aurait rigolé en voyant ce gars prononcer cette phrase mais en cet instant Stanislas n'avait absolument pas envie de rire. Akihito était peut-être mince, chétif pour un tueur à gage, il avait cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette aura qu'il dégageait qui le prenait aux tripes. Il avait affaire à un pro et il le savait. Son regard était froid et neutre, la voix dure et sèche.

" Où se trouve Arbatov en ce moment ?

_ Comment sais-tu que je..., se précipita l'homme se rendant compte trop tard de son erreur.

_ Je sais, c'est tout. Où alors ?

_ Crève ! Jamais je te lâcherai d'infos sur mon boss !"

Le sifflement du silencieux retentit et au même instant l'homme se cabra sous la douleur et hurla, le genou en sang, les chairs déchiquetées.

" Hurle tant que tu veux, les chambres de l'étage ont toutes été réservées. Je me suis assuré que personne ne viennent nous déranger."

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, jusqu'où avait-il été trompé ? Ce gosse... ce gamin allait le torturer pour lui tirer des infos ! Et personne n'allait venir.

" Personne... personne ne connait sa position. Arbatov nous tient dans le secret pour éviter les fuites.

_ Un homme avisé. Néanmoins saches que je suis très énervé."

L'homme leva un sourcil, malgré la douleur, il était intrigué par la rage contenue dans la voix du jeune homme.

" Je n'aime pas que l'on touche à ce qui m'appartient.

_ Je...

_ Ton contrat, il est bien d'assassiner Asami Ryuichi ?

_ Je... oui... mais...

_ Cet homme m'appartient, Arbatov aurait dû le savoir. Tu vas mourir, Stanislas Illianov, pour avoir seulement pensé tuer cet homme."

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme releva le canon de son arme et le pointa sur le russe. Celui-ci s'agita, troublé et effrayé. Il allait mourir, là, c'était certains, et...

" Attends ! J'ai des infos !

_ Vraiment ?, questionna Akihito en rebaissant le canon.

_ Oui, je sais où se trouva le boss demain ! Epargne-moi, je jure d'abandonner le contrat."

Akihito croisa les bras et fit mine de réfléchir.

" Bien, je te donnes une chance.

_ Aux docks de Tokyo, zone portuaire numéro 8, allée B, entrepôt 52. Un rendez-vous important dans les environs de 20h, je ne sais pas avec qui.

_... En effet cela semble intéressant. Merci pour l'info.

_ Tu..."

La balle partit avant même que l'homme ne s'en rende compte. Comme à son habitude, entre les deux yeux. Akihito nettoya son arme et la jeta sur le sol, sans même un regard pour le corps du tueur devenu flasque.

Il se rhabilla et sortit de la pièce rapidement. Avec tout ça, il allait être en retard. Il passa rapidement à son appartement, prit sa douche et reprit ses vêtements initiaux. Il rappela ensuite Mei pour qu'il passe le chercher à un endroit convenu. Apparemment le pot de colle était toujours là. Ils utilisèrent la même technique qu'à l'allée.

Une fois devant l'immeuble d'Asami, comme si de rien n'était, les deux hommes pénétrèrent le hall. Mei le laissa devant ses appartements et s'éclipsa.

" Asami ? Tadaima !"

Le yakusa travaillait à son bureau et ne répondit pas comme à son habitude. Akihito se dirigeait vers la cuisine quand le portable d'Asami sonna.

" Oui.

__ Asami-sama ? Au rapport._

_ Fais.

__ Takaba-sama est sorti de ses appartements à environs 17 heures 15. Il est ensuite monté dans une Lamborghini accompagné de son garde du corps._

___ En passager ?

__ Non monsieur, en conducteur. Il m'a semblé utile de le souligner._

___ Tu as bien fait.

_ Ryuichi ! Que veux-tu manger ? Cria Akihito de la cuisine.

__ Sa conduite a été plus qu'erratique et dangereuse. Il a tourné ainsi pendant près de 2 heures 30 pour ensuite revenir directement ici à 19 heures 40._

___ Bien. Rien de notable pendant ce temps.

__... Si en effet. Deux arrêts dans un parking souterrains de moins de 5 minutes chacun. A environs 17 heures 30 et 19 heures 20._

_ Ryuichi ! Réponds quand je te pose une question, fis le jeune homme en s'approchant de son amant.

_ Bon travail. Tu peux disposer, répondit Asami à son homme de main tout en enlaçant la taille d'Akihito pour le prendre sur ses genoux."

Il raccrocha pour mieux enlacer son amant et lui faire tourner la tête vers lui. Il caressa un instant ce dos qui lui faisait face, puis alla caresser l'entrejambe de son amant à travers le pantalon.

" Tout c'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Hmmm... oui.

_ Et le sport ?

_ Aussi... mmh Ryuichi..., murmura le jeune homme."

Asami eut un sourire sans joie. Akihito lui mentait, encore. Ne lui avait-il donc rien appris ? Que se passait-il donc pour que son jeune amant ne lui dise pas la vérité ? Etait-il en danger ? Ou alors était-ce lui qui risquait quelque chose ?

Asami était dans le flou total et il détestait cela. Il savait néanmoins que prendre son amant de front et lui poser directement la question ne changerait rien. Akihito nierait et deviendrait plus prudent à l'avenir. Non. Il devait continuer à le faire suivre. Il devait percer ce mystère.

Son esprit revint dans la réalité lorsqu'il sentit son amant se cambrer sous ses caresses. Akihito avait lié leurs mains et caressaient ensembles, d'un même mouvement, la virilité échauffée du jeune homme. La nuque posée sur l'épaule du yakusa, Akihito laissait sortir librement ses gémissements de plaisir.

" Hmm... Ryuichi...?

_ Qui y'a-t-il mon mignon Akihito ?

_ Tout va bien ?

_...

_ Je veux dire... tout va bien pour toi... Hmmm... Tu sembles ailleurs... et... tu... aahaaan !

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas de cela : le travail, répondit Asami d'une voix dure tout en appuyant son massage."

Akihito se dégagea vivement de sa prise et se retourna sur les genoux de son amant pour lui faire face. Ses mains caressèrent son cou et remontèrent sa nuque pour mieux se saisir de ses cheveux. Le jeune homme quémanda un baiser qui lui fut rapidement accordé. Chaste pour commencer puis il se fit plus avide, plus rageur.

Dans ses bras, Akihito oubliait tout : son travail, tous ces morts qui l'entouraient, les caresses de cet homme à peine une heure auparavant. Tout et rien à la fois. Il se perdait lentement alors autant le faire dans les bras de son compagnon.

Instinctivement son bassin frottait contre le bas-ventre du yakusa. Ses va et viens étaient puissants et sensuels. Le jeune homme sentait son plaisir monter, surement. Il cassa le baiser pour mieux rejeter la tête en arrière et gémir, le regard fixé sur un point, au plafond.

" Hmmm... aaah..."

Mais Asami en décida autrement. D'une main dans le bas du dos frêle du jeune homme, il rapprocha son bassin pour mieux appuyer le mouvement de va et vient. De l'autre il se saisit de sa nuque et ramena son visage à lui pour mieux l'embrasser. Sa langue s'engouffrait dans sa bouche, l'étouffant presque. Elles s'enroulèrent cajoleuses, frivoles, chaudes, se séparèrent pour mieux revenir se chercher.

Et le portable d'Asami sonna. La sonnerie ressembla au glas qui tombe et les deux amants se regardèrent un instant déroutés par ce bruit soudain. Asami retint un soupir et décrocha. Immédiatement ses sourcils se froncèrent face à un interlocuteur apparemment en état de choc.

" Asami ! Asami passe-moi Akihito !

_ Feilong ? Qu'est- ce que...

_ Passe le moi !"

Sans chercher à comprendre plus Asami regarda d'un œil mauvais son portable et le tendit ensuite à Akihito qui le prit d'un air étonné.

" Oui ?

_ Akihito ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est Feilong ! Je... je...

_ Calme-toi Feilong. Que se passe-t-il ?, essaya de le calmer Akihito tout en se levant des genoux de son amant.

_ C'est Yukimura ! Il a été enlevé ! Il y a à peine quelques minutes ! Et je...

_ Par qui ?

_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai pu faire quelques pas qu'il se faisait embarquer par une voiture. Il a juste eu le temps de crier : "appelle Akihito !" et j'ai appelé de suite.

_ Merci Feilong. Ne sors pas de ton hôtel. Je m'en occupe.

_ Tu...

_ J'ai à faire. Je te rappelle."

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part du leader du Baishee, Akihito raccrocha puis sortit son propre téléphone portable. Sans un regard pour Asami, il composa un numéro. L'homme au bout du fil décrocha immédiatement.

" Monsieur ?

_ Mon frère a été enlevé devant son hôtel. Visionne les caméras de surveillance. Je veux savoir par qui. Je te rejoins immédiatement.

_ Bien monsieur."

Akihito raccrocha et se dirigea sans attendre vers la porte d'entrée. A peine l'ouvrit-il que la main puissante d'Asami la referma. Le jeune homme hésita à se retourner. Il n'avait pas envie de l'affronter maintenant.

" Akihito retournes-toi."

Il obéit cependant. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre. La voix d'Asami était magnétique, il était obligé d'obéir.

" Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici Akihito."

Il était sérieux. Akihito le sut plus par son regard que par sa voix. Il frissonna imaginant la joute qui allait suivre. Son frère était en danger, il fallait qu'il parte !

" Pardonnes-moi Asami. Restes en dehors de ça.

_ Pour mon propre bien... c'est cela, ricana le yakusa, comme il y a un an ?

_ C'est différent mais oui... ne t'en mêles pas.

_ Quoi que tu dises Akihito, je m'en mêlerais, sache-le. Et toi... tu resteras ici que tu le veuilles ou non, s'emporta-t-il en lui saisissant un bras, je ne resterai pas les bras croisés comme il y a un an.

_ Comme tu voudras, murmura Akihito en ignorant la douleur à son bras.

_ Qu'as-tu dit ?"

Pour seule réponse, Akihito se dégagea rapidement et dégaina son arme. A peine quelques secondes lui fallut pour tenir en joue le yakusa qui, dans ses appartements se détendait en laissant son beretta dans son bureau.

" Akihito.

_ Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Asami.

_ Tu as changé.

_ Ne me suis pas."

Rapidement il s'enfuit, claquant la porte, sans un regard en arrière. Asami ne pouvait les voir mais ses larmes coulaient, tristes et humides sur ses joues.

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa : **_Halalala….halalalala… mais quel chapitre, mais quel chapitre. Non j'adore vraiment mais vraiment beaucoup ton Akihito. Ce côté mature qu'il a et tout simplement super. Il assume, il ose, manipule et ment sans la moindre once de remord… j'adore. Mais commencé par la fin … c'est horrible, car là on se dit ''mince, il va se passer quoi là ? Pourquoi Asami est avec le père d'Akihito ? Et je veux voir la mort d'Arbatov. Venge-toi Aki-chan, je suis avec toi. Tue le ce russe ! Alors vite vit la suite s'il te plait !_

_Peace_

_Mimosa désolée de rendre la correction en retard._

**Remarque de l'auteur : **_Je suis contente que Akihito te plaise, il est vrai que je me suis énormement eloignée du personnage principal mais c'est également le but des fanfic que de faire evoluer un personnage dans une autre voie que l'aurait fait l'auteur._

_Donner moi vos impressions, vos envies... quelques reviews._

_Besos._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes : **_Val, Kyusee Heiky, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, Yuishifuji,__Adelounette, merci pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur et me donne du courage car mine de rien, écrire au fin fond de la jungle du nord de l'argentine est pour moi un véritable défi parfois._

_Bisous à Mim' qui prend toujours le temps de m'écrire un petit mot, ma fabuleuse bêta qui corrige plus vite que son ombre.  
_

_Comme promis la suite aussi rapidement que me le permet la connexion internet. Sachez que je n'ai pas écris la fin donc si vous voulez tuer quelqu'un... c'est pas moi... lol^^_

**

* * *

Chapitre 7**

Il courrait. De toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Droit devant, loin de l'ennemi. Les balles pleuvaient tout autour de lui mais il n'en avait cure. Rien ne comptait plus que son but, son homme, sa vie.

" Asami !"

Celui-ci le regarda courir dans sa direction, les yeux écarquiller par l'étonnement. Sa bouche formant des mots, probablement des sons qu'il ne pouvait percevoir à cette distance. Il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Soudain une balle frappa sa cuisse et il fut projeté à terre, son coude et son front éraflant méchamment le bitume. Il n'avait même pas crié, dans l'urgence de la situation, il faisait totalement abstraction de la douleur.

Sa cuisse pissait le sang sur le sol, mais il se releva quand même. Difficilement. Il tenta de nouveau de courir mais sa jambe, indépendamment de sa volonté gondola sous lui. Il faillit de nouveau s'écrouler. Il serra les dents et fit un nouveau pas. Juste un, avant d'être fauché par une seconde balle.

" AKIHITO ! "

_

* * *

Un jour avant_

Akihito courrait dans le couloir menant à ses appartements. Il n'avait jamais été si pressé de toute sa vie. Mei était un homme entreprenant qui s'adaptait facilement aux situations d'urgences. Il l'attendait sur le palier de ses appartements, la porte ouverte.

" J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, Monsieur !

_ Fais ton rapport, siffla Akihito en s'engouffrant dans l'appartement.

_ Apparemment ce sont les russes qui ont kidnappé votre frère.

_ Ça je m'en doutais déjà, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant devant son ordinateur, Arbatov n'a pas été long à réagir à la mort de son tueur.

_ Ce n'est pas tout, continua son homme de main, apparemment, Iouri Arbatov est en vie.

_ Quoi ? Asami m'a certifié l'avoir abattu. Il est tombé en mer de Chine. Personne ne peut survivre à trois balles et une chute en haute mer.

_ Je suis formel, il était présent lors de l'enlèvement de Amasawa-sama, monsieur, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois les vidéos surveillances, aucun doute possible.

_ Merde... Merde ! Bordel !, cria Akihito en frappant du poing sur la table.

_ Monsieur, quels sont les ordres ?"

Akihito réfléchit pendant quelques instants seulement. Il réfréna son envie de courir dans toute la ville à la recherche du russe pour le buter. Puéril, l'ancien Akihito l'aurait surement joué comme ça mais pas lui. Il était plus prudent et infiniment plus dangereux.

" Une info à vérifier. Va aux docks de Tokyo, rapporte moi toute chose inhabituelle et tout particulièrement dans la zone portuaire numéro 8. Fais ton rapport par téléphone je te donnerais de nouveaux ordres à ce moment-là.

_ Bien monsieur.

_ Si tu sens que ça chauffe, retire-toi, n'engage pas le combat et sois discret, conclut le jeune homme.

_ A vos ordres."

Lorsque Mei sortit, Akihito ne put s'empêcher de s'affaler dans son fauteuil. Que devait-il faire ? Son père ne l'avait pas préparé pour ce genre de chose. Comment devait-il procéder ? Comment allait-il garder son identité secrète ? Et surtout comment allait-il sortir son frère de là ?

Le jeune homme soupira. Dans tous les cas il ne devait pas se laisser aller.

* * *

Asami fronça les sourcils. Devant lui se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année peut-être plus, à l'apparence banale mais qu'il savait dangereux sans arriver à l'expliquer. Pourtant son visage était neutre, son regard sans animosité mais son aura dégageait quelque chose... de froid et triste.

L'homme s'était présenté devant le Shion, souhaitant lui parler. Les gardes du corps d'Asami l'avaient tout d'abord envoyé chier et puis l'homme avait utilisé un argument de choix : "j'ai des informations sur l'amant de votre patron, Takaba Akihito."

Lorsqu'il entendit cela, Kirishima contacta immédiatement son boss. Asami plutôt surpris donna son accord et voilà. Il était là devant lui, souriant doucement, le couvant presque d'un regard chaleureux et Asami détestait cela.

" Vous avez dit avoir des informations sur Takaba Akihito, commença-t-il d'une voix sèche."

Il espérait qu'il ne perdait pas son temps avec cet homme.

" En effet. Tout porte à croire qu'Akihito est en danger.

_ Comment cela ?

_ Il semblerait qu'il cherche encore à vous protéger au péril de sa vie, néanmoins son ennemi est plus dangereux qu'il le croit.

_ Arbatov..., murmura Asami comme pour lui-même.

_ Votre sens de la déduction est impressionnant Asami-sama.

_ De quoi retourne-t-il exactement ?

_ Il ne m'appartient pas de vous révéler cela.

_ Pourquoi être ici en ce cas ?

_ Je sais où se trouvera Akihito ce soir. J'ai besoin de vous pour le protéger et sauver sa vie.

_ Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ? J'ai perdu un doigt par votre faute et vous semblez manipuler Akihito dans l'ombre.

_ Oh Oh ! Vous êtes perspicace. C'est bien, le félicita l'homme.

_ Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que vous êtes le père d'Akihito, se hérissa le yakusa, répondez à ma question.

_ Pourquoi me vous feriez-vous confiance ? Eh bien... je ne vous ai pas tué, il y a un an, j'aurais pu mais Akihito semblait vous préférer vivant que mort.

_ Bon sang mais qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je ne répondrai pas à cette question non plus ou alors il me faudra vraiment vous tuer. Sachez seulement que nos intérêt sont communs : le bien être d'Akihito."

Asami fronça les sourcils, quoi que cet homme disait, il était impossible de lui faire confiance. Il avait la nette impression qu'il se jouait de lui et qu'il ne cherchait même pas à le cacher.

Il était trop dans le flou pour tenter quoi que ce soit tout seul. Qui était vraiment le père d'Akihito et quel rôle jouait son amant dans tout cela ? Yukimura était-il impliqué ? Y'avait-il un lien avec le tueur à gage nouvellement apparut au Japon ?

Il avait le réflexe puéril de vouloir s'arracher les cheveux. Il réfléchissait rapidement, seule une ride sur son front dénotait sa concentration. Le père d'Akihito se taisait, le laissant réfléchir. Finalement le yakusa leva les yeux sur lui, un regard ambre et glacé qui le transperça de part en part. Il semblait vouloir lui dire : "trahis ma confiance et tu mourras lentement."

" Quel est le plan ?, dit Asami."

* * *

Akihito filait à toute allure sur les routes de Tokyo. Il était dans les environs de 19 heures. Il devait se dépêcher d'être sur les lieux du rendez-vous et de s'installer avant que les grands pontes n'arrivent. Mei l'attendait déjà là-bas.

Il avait fait son rapport par téléphone qui confirma l'information d'Illianov. Akihito lui avait donc ordonné de rester sur place et de scanner l'endroit. Dans les plans fournis il avait remarqué deux bons angles de tir. Il avait assigné Mei à un et s'occuperait d'investir l'autre.

Le jeune homme appuya sur l'accélérateur et le moteur de sa Suzuki vrombit. Il dépassa sur la gauche une file de voiture et tourna à droite aussi sec, provoquant un tonnerre de klaxon en furie. Mais Akihito n'en avait cure, il continuait d'avancer droit vers son but. Il alla directement à son premier point de rendez-vous où Mei l'attendait.

Il gara soigneusement sa sportive et lança un sac à Mei.

" Ton fusil longue portée, lunettes de vision nocturne et le reste que tu m'as demandé.

_ Merci monsieur.

_ Je te laisse la moto. Fais attention et découvre toi qu'au dernier moment.

_ Bien monsieur."

Sur ses mots, Akihito s'enfonça dans la nuit. Son propre sac en bandoulière lui battant les hanches. Un bruit soudain en face et il se plaqua contre un conteneur. Les pas, des gardes sans doute, se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa position. Il escalada rapidement et sans un bruit, puis une fois en haut progressa rapidement de conteneur en conteneur, courbé.

Son objectif n'était plus très loin. Il fixa un grappin dans son fusil et tira. L'embout alla se ficher sur une poutre apparente du toit de l'entrepôt. Il détacha son fusil et vérifia la solidité de la corde. Il finit de ranger son matériel, arrima son mousqueton et entreprit de se rendre sur le toit.

Tout cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Une fois sur le toit il rangea son matériel et progressa lentement jusqu'à un velux. Précédemment ouvert par les soins de Mei. Il monta rapidement son fusil et passa la sangle sur l'épaule. Il vérifia ses cartouches, installa son oreillette et son micro qui le tenait en contact permanent avec Mei, ferma son sac et le posa sous le toit, coincé sur une poutre en fer.

Il descendit alors à son tour, prenant soin de refermer le velux derrière lui et tel un singe, se positionna au plus haut de l'entrepôt sur une large barre de fer, à plus de 15 mètres du sol. D'ici il avait une vue panoramique sur tout l'entrepôt et pouvait descendre n'importe qui. Par contre ceux qui était en bas ne pouvaient pas le voir, ils leurs auraient fallu lever la tête à 90° pour espérer se rendre compte de sa présence.

Et l'attente commença. Il fit jouer ses muscles pour éviter les crampes.

* * *

Les berlines noires se suivaient et s'arrêtèrent dans un silence de mort. Asami comme à son habitude avait les sourcils froncés, enfin, là, plus que d'habitude. Il détestait cela, il la sentait pas du tout cette histoire et Feilong qui avait tenu absolument à l'accompagner. Comment était-il au courant ? Il l'ignorait et s'en foutait, tant que le chinois ne gênait pas ses plans.

Le père d'Akihito se pencha sur les deux hommes.

" Arbatov est sortis, allons-y.

_ Hm, Feilong tu restes dans la voiture.

_ Non ! Si Yukimura est...

_ Tais-toi. Ma patience a des limites. Tu es venu à la condition que tu ne t'en mêles pas. Restes ici."

Feilong serra les dents mais il ne répondit pas et se renfonça dans son siège. Il avait du mal à analyser ses sentiments, cette foule d'émotions qui se bousculait. Il obéit parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. C'était l'une des rare fois dans sa vie où il éprouvait ce qu'on appelait la peur. Il était effrayé de la suite des évènements et il se haïssait pour cela.

L'inquiétude était un sentiment nouveau pour lui. Comment allait Yukimura ? Ne l'avait-il pas fait trop souffrir ? Allait-il lui revenir sain et sauf ? Il aurait voulu pleurer.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la berline et se dirigèrent vers le russe qui les attendait avec un large sourire. "Toujours aussi insolent, ce gamin, pensa Asami songeant qu'il ne s'était toujours pas vengé sur le russe d'avoir posé la main sur Akihito."

Le russe s'avança vers eux, la mine joviale.

" Ah ! Messieurs ! Quel réel plaisir de vous voir ici. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Où est Amasawa Yukimura, lança le père d'Akihito directement sans s'occuper de quelconque formalité.

_ Voilà comme c'est touchant. Vous vous souvenez de votre beau-fils ? Moi qui pensais que vous étiez un père indigne."

Il ne répondit pas à la pique, après tout le russe n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il était rapidement sorti de la vie de sa femme lorsque son boulot avait pris trop d'importance. Il n'avait regretté ce choix de préserver leur sécurité. Le russe continua.

" Entrez. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler."

Sans répondre les deux hommes le suivirent, Asami accompagné de Kirishima. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrepôt, attentif, aux aguets. Le russe n'était pas une personne de confiance et tous le savaient. Le père d'Akihito se rapprocha d'Asami et lui murmura à l'oreille.

" Pas d'inquiétude on veille sur nous."

Avant même qu'il puisse s'interroger sur le sens de cette phrase, l'homme le devança et se plaça face à Mikail et ses hommes.

" Où est Yukimura.

_ Sous bonne garde, répondit immédiatement Arbatov

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mikail ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela.

_ Feilong."

Comme les deux hommes affichaient une mine surprise, Arbatov crut bon de rajouter.

" Donnez-moi Feilong et je relâche l'homme qui a osé poser les mains sur lui.

_ C'est une blague, lança le père d'Akihito.

_ Absolument pas, Shinigami, ceci n'est pas une blague.

_ Comment...

_ Allons allons, les russes ont leurs informateurs, bien qu'il m'ait été impossible de retrouver votre vrai nom.

_ Alors je me trouve dans l'obligation de vous tuer, cracha l'homme en dégainant son flingue.

_ Allons allons, rigola Mikail, ne nous énervons pas."

Tout en faisant signe à ses hommes de ne pas bouger, il se tourna vers Asami et lui fit un sourire torve.

" Me voici dans une bien fâcheuse posture. Mais je suis intrigué, poursuivit-il, de vous voir en compagnie du tueur qui fait tant parler de lui, le Shinigami ou l'Ange de la Mort.

_ Que... ?, la surprise se lisait sur son visage."

Il dégaina son beretta dans un ample mouvement de bras et le pointa dans le dos du père de son amant.

" Baisse ton arme !

_ Que fais-tu Asami ?

_ Je ne peux pas te laisser le tuer ici, il est le seul à savoir où se trouve Yukimura.

_ Oh ! Qui aurait cru que le grand Asami Ryuichi se soucierait du bien être de son 'beau-frère'. Tu as l'air d'y tenir au final, à ta petite pute."

Les dents du yakusa crissèrent à force de serrer, il pointa son arme sur Mikail mais le père de son amant fut plus rapide et il se rapprocha d'Arbatov en criant : "Arbatov !" Asami repointa son arme sur le Shinigami : "Non ! Il a des infos !"

C'est à cet instant qu'Arbatov décida de dégainer son arme et de la pointer sur Asami avec nonchalance.

" Qu'attends tu Shinigami, je vais flinguer ton 'beau-fils', tue-moi !

Akihito s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de sa manche. Il aurait voulu cracher mais sa bouche était pâteuse, trop. Et puis, il aurait pu se faire repérer. Bon sang ! Cette histoire puait et il y était en plein dedans. Comment avait-il fait pour se fourrer dans un tel pétrin. Rien n'allait comme il fallait. Rien, depuis que ce sale ruscov se mêlait de ses affaires.

Il se demandait pourquoi il était là. Caché sous les toits d'un entrepôt sur les docks. Pourquoi son père menaçait Arbatov de son flingue. Et grands Dieux ! Pourquoi Asami tenait son père en joue ? Et pour finir la parfaite boucle : Arbatov qui pointait son revolver sur son amant.

Le visage du jeune homme se déforma sous la colère. Comment ce fils de pute osait ne serait-ce que poser le regard sur son compagnon. Son fusil était prêt à l'emploi, il le mit rapidement en joue.

" Monsieur, des hommes de main d'Arbatov font sortir Feilong de sa voiture. Il est menacé !

_ Abats-les, murmura-t-il."

Sans attendre, des coups de feu retentirent à l'extérieur. Akihito ne se faisait pas de soucis pour Feilong, Mei était bon tireur. Arbatov releva la tête en entendant les coups de feu et un rictus de colère traversa son visage.

" Que... Je croyais que le Shinigami travaillait toujours seul ?

_ Ah ! J'ai oublié de te dire... j'ai pris ma retraite. "

Et Akihito tira, l'homme de main derrière Mikail s'écroula : une balle dans la tête. Et ce fut l'anarchie. Le chaos le plus total. Ça tirait de partout. Asami, Kirishima et son père avaient réussi à se planquer derrière une voiture et faisaient lentement retraite vers la sortie.

Arbatov hurla de rage en voyant ses hommes qui, tentant de s'approcher, se faisaient tous aligner, raides. Le russe demanda des renforts qui arrivèrent par la porte de derrière, en masse. Le russe avait prévu le coup.

" Tss..."

Akihito passa rapidement son fusil sur l'épaule, récupéra son sac et utilisa l'échelle pour se rendre aux côtés de son compagnon. Il sauta sur les derniers mètres et se ramassa souplement au sol, devant Asami.

" Akihito !, s'exclama-t-il.

_ Chut nous parlerons plus tard mon amour, répliqua Akihito plutôt content d'avoir réussi à lui tirer ce genre d'expression, Sortez, je vous couvre !"

Il lança un flingue à son père qui le réceptionna joliment. Mais s'était sans compter la pugnacité de son amant qui le saisit à l'épaule et le retourna à lui, voulant ses réponses.

" Expliques-toi ?

_ Je... je suis le Shinigami, le tueur légendaire. Tu sauras tout après... maintenant SORS !"

Il le repoussa violemment et mitraillette à la main, canarda le côté opposé, laissant les autres s'enfuirent. Ou plutôt laissant Asami se faire trainer par son homme de main.

Le père et le fils les saucèrent pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé se saisisse du plus jeune par le col et lui hurla dans les oreilles pour couvrir le bruit des canons.

" Akihito ! Il faut dégager de là, j'ai truffé l'endroit d'explosif hier !

_ Putain mais t'es taré !, s'insurgea Akihito.

_ Bouge !"

Son père tira lui permettant de sortir et le suivit immédiatement. Ils coururent quelques instants côte à côte et Akihito entendit plus qu'il ne le vit son père s'écrouler au sol. Séché par une balle dans le torse. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Pas pour lui.

Il courrait. De toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Droit devant, loin de l'ennemi. Les balles pleuvaient tout autour de lui mais il n'en avait cure. Rien ne comptait plus que son but, son homme, sa vie.

" Asami !"

Celui-ci le regarda courir dans sa direction, les yeux écarquiller par l'étonnement. Sa bouche formant des mots, probablement des sons qu'il ne pouvait percevoir à cette distance. Il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Soudain une balle frappa sa cuisse et il fut projeté à terre, son coude et son front éraflant méchamment le bitume. Il n'avait même pas crié, dans l'urgence de la situation, il faisait totalement abstraction de la douleur.

Sa cuisse pissait le sang sur le sol, mais il se releva quand même. Difficilement. Il tenta de nouveau de courir mais sa jambe, indépendamment de sa volonté gondola sous lui. Il faillit de nouveau s'écrouler. Il serra les dents et fit un nouveau pas. Juste un, avant d'être fauché par une seconde balle.

" AKIHITO ! "

Il commençait déjà à sombrer... dans l'inconscience lorsqu'il vit Asami courir vers lui. Il voulait lui dire : " Ne viens pas ! Tout va exploser !" Mais il n'avait plus... la force. Asami était à une vingtaine de mètre quand tout... explosa. Le bruit recouvrit tout, les vibrations... firent rebondirent... sa tête sur le... bitume, le... souffle et puis... la... chaleur.

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa : **_Alors là… je sais plus quoi dire dire…. Cette fin de chapitre est comme une apothéose. Magnifique ! Magnifique ! Deux chapitre coup sur coup, mais tu fais fonctionner tes petites méninges à plein régime ou sinon c'est le fait d'être sur la route qui t'inspire tant ? Dans tout les cas je ne vais pas te cacher ma joie de pouvoir lire la suite de Finder._

_Et je la veux je la veux cette suite… je veux savoir pour Yukimura. Je veux savoir si Aki-chan est mort ? Je veux savoir si Asami s'est remis du choc en apprenant qui était Aki-chan ? J'suis hyper impatiente là et tu n'as même pas idée. Bonne route sinon._

_Poutoux_

_Mimosa_

**Remarques de l'auteur : **_ Je rigolais, c'est bien moi qui ai écris la fin et non la suite ne sera pas pour tout de suite parce qu'il faut que j'avance Naruto qui a pris du retard et LoveMode aussi donc, je vous vois dans un petit moment. Et j'espère que pour la suite je ne vous decevrais pas ! Je l'ai déjà en tête donc cela ne prendra pas trop de temps à l'écrire.  
_

_Tous com' est bon a prendre et surtout source d'inspiration pour moi donc... reviews... onegaishimasu  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes : **_Kyusee Heiky si tu aimes voir les persos souffrir alors ce chapitre est pour toi (niark !) et encore dans ce chapitre pas de sexe (je suis desolee si je frustre les fanatiques du lemon mais bon en echange une scene de fin assez... emouvante !) merci encore pour ta review etonnament longue j'avoue au'elle 'a fait enormement plaisir._

_Ilada, dsl de te decevoir encore mais pas de chapitre de LoveMode mais en echange tu en as un troisieme de finder avec ma promesse en prime ^que le prochain chapitre aui sort est un chapitre de LoveMode...^^_

_Ayu, Val, Nouritcha-sushine, Takaba Akihito, merci pour vos reviews, elles m'encourage comme pas possible. et merci a ma fabuleuse beta qui meme a l'autre bout du monde me corrige toujours avec autant de zele... Mim' que serais-je sans toi ?_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8

Là il devait avouer que la situation était très délicate. Dangereuse pour lui sans aucun doute. Il jouait sa vie mais sincèrement, il en avait cure. Il avait juré de protéger la vie de son boss et c'est pas un yakusa qui allait le faire changer d'avis. Il campa sur ses positions et observa le grand Asami Ryuichi venir dans sa direction.

" Ecartes-toi.

_ Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser Asami-sama.

_ Mei Maliwan, serais-tu en train de désobéir à un ordre direct, intervint Kirishima.

_ Avant même de bosser pour vous, je me suis engagé auprès de Takaba-sama, répondit le thaïlandais, je ne reçois mes ordres que de lui.

_ Je vois. C'est donc toi le second tireur qui a sauvé Feilong.

_ Il ne m'appartiens pas de vous le dire."

Mei se décala un peu sur la droite, bloquant une nouvelle fois le passage au yakusa.

" Je ne me répéterais pas. Personne ne passe."

Il aurait facile de dire que le yakusa était en train de péter une durite. Que les plombs avaient sauté, que cette phrase avait grillé le dernier neurone de bonne raison qui lui restait ou qu'il devenait fou tout simplement. Sa carapace de bonne manière froide se fissura et il saisit violemment l'homme de main de son amant pour le plaquer au mur. La rapidité fut telle que Mei ne fit rien venir, la puissance du coup, si forte que l'air se vida de ses poumons et il secoua la tête pour en chasser l'engourdissement.

Asami répéta menaçant et même Kirishima courba les épaules de crainte d'être prit dans la tourmente : en être témoin était suffisamment risqué pour lui.

" JE passe."

Que répondre à cela, à part sortir son flingue et refroidir illico le yakusa, Mei ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de passer. Il soupira, son patron n'aimerait vraiment pas qu'il aligne le yakusa. Il ferma les yeux en guise d'accord et se sentit relâcher. Il se ramassa souplement au sol et laissa passer le yakusa.

Sans hésitation, Asami poussa la porte qui se dressait devant lui, dernier obstacle, avant de poser les yeux sur son amant. C'est à cet instant que l'odeur médicamenteuse de l'hôpital le prit aux tripes. Il détestait cette odeur, il la haïssait encore plus lorsque s'était son amant qui était dans cette chambre, inconscient dans ce lit trop grand pour lui.

* * *

" AKIHITO !"

Le cri sortit avant même qu'il ne pense à le refouler. Il l'avait vu, son amant se faire faucher par une balle quelques secondes après son père, étendu raide. La cuisse. Il le vit se relever difficilement, sa jambe pissant le sang. Asami se rongeait déjà les sangs : le fémur ? L'artère fémorale ?

Il ne put s'empêcher une once de fierté le traverser lorsqu'il le vit de nouveau avancer, dents serrées, les yeux rivés sur lui. Mais ça c'était avant que la seconde balle ne le touche. Il le vit s'effondrer à nouveau. Où avait-il été touché ? Où ! Et il avait hurlé, se dégageant de l'emprise de Kirishima sur lui. Il courut, oui il courut vers son amant. Comme il y a quelques années de ça où il avait cru son amant mort par la balle de Iouri Arbatov. Comme ce jour-là, il courrait vers son amant qui lentement sombrait dans l'inconscience. Cette fois-ci la balle n'avait pas que fait lui effleurer l'épaule comme sur le bateau de Feilong, non, il était sérieusement touché.

Et tout explosa. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas été surpris par l'explosion. Le souffle le coucha à terre et il vit du coin de l'œil son amant se faire recouvrir pendant quelques secondes par les flammes. Elles se retirèrent tout aussi rapidement, le laissant intact, seul sa position avait changé : déplacé par le souffle dévastateur de l'explosion.

Il se releva difficilement et força son corps à avancer. Toujours plus. Toujours plus près de son amant étendu sur le sol. Non ! Non... il ne pleurait pas : la fumée noire, épaisse, lui piquait les yeux. Il ramassa ce corps allongé sur le sol et le souleva, le portant comme une mariée pour s'éloigner aussi vite que possible des lieux du désastre.

A peine fit-il quelques pas qu'un flingue se posa sur sa tempe. Mei Maliwan, l'homme qu'il croyait avoir engagé comme garde du corps le menaçait, lui.

" Posez le au sol et éloignez-vous de lui.

_ Son état est critique je l'emmène à l'hôpital, répliqua Asami en resserrant sa prise."

Mei avait hésité, assez pour permettre au yakusa d'avancer jusqu'à sa berline. Il se reprit, il avait des choses à faire ici : protéger Feilong, s'occuper du corps du père de son patron. Il annonça avant de refermer la porte sur eux.

" Veillez sur lui."

Asami ne répondit rien, se contentant de bercer le corps chétif et blessé entre ses bras. Il écarta les quelques mèches qui dissimulaient le visage pale de son amant, tentant d'éponger le sang qui maculait son visage de sa manche. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir où l'avait touché la seconde balle se contentant de l'enlacer au plus proche de son corps, sentant la respiration de son amant, faible, lente et difficile.

Il était immédiatement entré au bloc opératoire, pendant plusieurs heures, il s'était rongé les sangs, malade d'inquiétude. Le constat du médecin avait été sans appel : grave traumatisme crânien, perte de sang importante, la première balle avait frôlé l'artère fémorale mais au final n'avait pas fait trop de dégât, c'était la seconde qui avait causé les blessures les plus importantes. Elle était entrée juste en dessus de l'omoplate, perforant un poumon elle avait finalement été déviée par une côte pour s'échouer à quelques millimètres du foie.

Asami, n'avait que peu prêté attention au blabla du médecin, il ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille pour l'entendre dire que la première semaine serait décisive et que son amant avait été plongé dans un coma artificiel pour lui éviter de souffrir. Il s'en foutait de tout cela, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le voir.

Il avait laissé le soin à Kirishima d'étouffer l'affaire auprès de la police : des blessures par balle ce n'était jamais bon lorsque l'on se faisait enregistrer à l'hôpital. Et une fois le barrage Mei franchit, il pouvait enfin poser les yeux sur lui.

Allongé dans son lit, son teint se rapprochait affreusement du blanc immaculé des draps. Les bips des moniteurs, le vrombissement cadencé du respirateur, l'odeur coriace des désinfectants, tout cela lui soulevait le cœur.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, enlevant au passage une des mèches qui chatouillait le nez de son compagnon et attendit. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Se torturer l'esprit ? En imaginant la mort... possible de son amant, en imaginant combien de personne il avait tué, en imaginant le nombre de mensonge qu'il lui avait servi ?

Oui... il finit par imaginer tout cela. Toutes ces questions sans réponse, tous ses non-dits et ses mensonges, il les passait et repassait dans son esprit. Il se rejouait les scènes un millier de fois. Il s'imagina le pire parce qu'il n'avait pas appris à penser au meilleur.

Il ne tint pas deux jours dans la chambre de son amant. Pas deux jours. A chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur Akihito, la rage finissait par le submerger en entier. Il lui en voulait car par ses actions, il s'était mis lui-même dans cette situation. Il le détestait pour lui faire ressentir de tels sentiments inconnus jusqu'alors : douleur, peine, peur, rage...

Alors il fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire. Il retourna au Shion et se plongea dans un travail acharné, occultant totalement le sort de son compagnon de celui qui lui faisait vibrer le cœur, sous le regard désespéré de ses hommes de mains qui lui étaient le plus proche. Même Kirishima une fois tenta une approche timide.

" Je suis passé à l'hôpital et il semblerait que...

_ Pas maintenant Kirishima, le coupa Asami d'une voix dure, j'ai du travail.

_ Je...

_ As-tu apporté le rapport de nos activités à Yokohama ?

_... Oui monsieur, céda son bras droit."

Et s'en était ainsi, jour après jour. Kirishima finit par abandonner, voyant que son patron ne ferait pas l'effort de s'intéresser au sujet. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Plus dur et intransigeant que jamais. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui mais il savait qu'il devrait garder toutes remarques pour lui. Son patron ne tolérerait aucune faiblesse de sa part puisqu'il ne s'en autorisait aucune.

* * *

"Bon retour parmi nous monsieur."

C'est la voix de Mei qui l'accueillait alors qu'il se remettait difficilement. Quelques peu désorienté, il ouvrait les yeux sur une chambre d'hôpital et sur son homme de main au visage angoissé et inquiet.

" Mei."

Il dit cela plus pour tester sa voix que pour réellement être sûr de la présence de son fidèle homme de main à ses côtés. Il voulut regarder autour de lui mais une intense douleur au niveau de sa nuque l'en empêcha. Pareil pour le reste de son corps, engourdis, lourd, et incroyablement sensible. Il aurait pu tourner de l'œil juste en remuant les orteils.

" Quels sont les dégâts ?

_ Une balle dans la jambe et une autre dans la poitrine. Vous étiez dans un état de gravité extrême mais puisque vous êtes réveillé à présent vous ne devriez pas garder de séquelle de cet... incident.

_ Je vois.

_ Vous avez quelques brulures partielles dans le dos mais rien de bien méchant. Vous vous étiez assez éloigné de l'explosion, les flammes n'ont fait que vous frôler.

_ Pour les autres ?"

L'inquiétude toujours, tenace. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher son cœur de battre follement.

" Ils vont bien. Asami-sama est resté à votre chevet les deux premiers jours bien que j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, aucune nouvelle de lui depuis.

_ Depuis ?, questionna Akihito d'une voix mal assurée.

_ Une semaine environs. Pour ce qui est de Feilong, continua le thaïlandais, j'ai trouvé judicieux de lui permettre de rester à vos appartements puisque les russes semblent être intéressés par lui. Il y sera plus en sécurité qu'à son hôtel.

_ Tu as bien fait, l'assura Akihito dans un faible sourire que ferait-il sans lui. Et pour nos ennemis ?

_ Pour ce qui est des russes qui attaquaient Feilong, je m'en suis débarrassé néanmoins Iouri Arbatov a réussis à s'échapper. Pour ce qui est de Mikail et de ses hommes restés dans l'entrepôt je n'en ai aucune idée. Ils se sont fait discrets après ça.

_ Yukimura ?

_... aucune nouvelle, hésita Mei."

Akihito ferma les yeux sous l'annonce, une semaine... il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi en une semaine, il le savait plus que quiconque puisqu'il avait été lui-même retenu captif par les russes. Son frère. Il soupira.

" Et pour mon père ?

_ Je me suis occupé de son corps avant que les autorités n'arrivent sur place. Je me suis occupé du service funéraire à votre place puisque je ne savais pas quand... vous reviendrez. Néanmoins je n'ai rien inscrit sur sa stèle, j'ai pensé que...

_ Encore une fois tu à bien fait Mei, le rassura Akihito."

Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant. Trop d'informations, la fatigue revenait le prendre, sournoise. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, son visage semblait serein, si bien que Mei crut qu'il s'était rendormit. Mais non, Akihito rouvrit des yeux fatigués et murmura d'une voix lente.

" Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre. Sors-moi d'ici Mei, je terminerais ma convalescence chez moi.

_ Bien monsieur."

Le thaïlandais regarda d'un air protecteur son patron qui retournait doucement dans les bras de Morphée. Lorsque le père lui avait annoncé sa mission, son nouveau travail : bosser pour son fils, un môme inexpérimenté, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il s'y était préparé de mauvaise grâce. Il avait toujours été professionnel mais le gosse n'avait pas arrêté de le surprendre. Il connaissait les bases du combat à mains nues, maitrisait la plupart des armes et son sens de la stratégie n'avait rien à envier à personne.

De fil en aiguille, il en était venu à apprécier de travailler pour lui et il était heureux que son patron d'abord méfiant, lui fasse de plus en plus confiance. C'est donc rassuré sur la santé de son boss qu'il partit entreprendre quelques démarches administratives pour le sortir de là et dans le pire des cas menacer les quelques personnes récalcitrantes à cela.

_

* * *

_

Ci-git " S "

_Un époux et un père au sens du sacrifice inégalable_

Deux semaines après sa sortie de l'hôpital, il se tenait là, devant cette tombe. Il s'était finalement décidé à ne pas la laisser blanche et d'y inscrire ce que lui avait inspiré la vie de son père. Il l'avait peu connu. Ils avaient souvent été en désaccord mais au final, il n'aurait jamais cru le dire un jour, mais il avait appris beaucoup sur lui de la bouche de Mikail.

Son père dont il ignorait jusqu'à son vrai nom, les avait protégé, lui, sa mère et même Yukimura jusqu'à la toute fin.

Loin du feu de l'action et à esprit reposé, sa mort le touchait plus qu'il ne le voulait. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de sa fin, lorsqu'il était tombé, à ses côtés fauché par une balle dans le dos. Non. Il avait été bien plus préoccupé par sa propre survit mais à présent qu'il se tenait devant cette tombe sobre et immaculée, il ressentait tout le poids de cette perte.

Il était seul à présent.

Il était le Shinigami.

Il devait sauver son frère, l'amant de son frère de ses propres mains.

Mais surtout il devait protéger son amant.

Oui.

C'était cela.

Akihito soupira devant le poids de ses obligations, devant le poids de son devoir. Comment son père avait-il donc fait ? Il l'avait mis en garde, dans une de leur conversation électronique, du danger d'avoir des relations intimes dans son boulot. Akihito n'y avait prêté qu'une attention discrète bien sûr, comme pour tout ce qu'il lui disait mais à présent, il comprenait, le terrible choix qu'il avait dû faire en les quittant.

Akihito frissonna, le soleil se couchait mais plus qu'un tremblement de froid s'était un soubresaut, un spasme de douleur qui contractait son corps. Il avait besoin de la présence de son amant à ses côtés. Dieu qu'il lui manquait.

Il écrasa une larme contre la paume de sa main et regarda d'un air mauvais la tombe blanche comme si elle était responsable de sa tristesse.

" Tu ne me feras pas pleurer, bâtard, lui lança-t-il d'une voix aigre."

Les adieux semblaient toujours si difficiles. Il se retourna et entreprit de quitter lentement le cimetière. Aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait avec sa canne et ses blessures, le dos bien trop courbé pour un homme de son âge.

" Rendez-vous dans quelques années..."

Il rejoignit Mei qui l'attendait patiemment à côté de la Bmw noire. Sans un mot, il attendit que son patron s'approche de son pas clopinant et lui ouvrit la portière arrière. Depuis leur collaboration, c'était la première fois que le jeune homme montait à l'arrière du véhicule et lui laissait le bon soin de la conduite. Mei savait que cela marquait la fin de quelque chose et le début d'une nouvelle voie. Mais il n'osait questionner son boss à ce sujet.

Il monta à son tour dans la voiture et lança un regard furtif au visage pâle du jeune homme dans le rétroviseur : quoi qu'il en dise il n'était toujours pas remis de ses blessures. Akihito sentit le message et releva la tête.

" Au Shion.

_ Bien monsieur."

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Bmw devant le club très très privé d'Asami, ce fut l'effervescence chez les hommes de mains du yakusa. Apparemment ils ne s'attendaient pas à sa venue. Si Akihito n'avait pas été si perturbé par ses problèmes intérieurs il en aurait franchement rigolé.

Les mafieux semblaient l'attendre comme le prophète un jour de messe. Le jeune homme se doutait qu'Asami, de son caractère naturellement taciturne avait dû leur faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais Akihito n'avait pas le cœur à rire, loin de là. Il observa d'un œil circonspect Kirishima venir à lui, presque essoufflé par sa course. Le mafieux n'y croyait pas lorsque ses hommes lui avaient annoncé la venue du compagnon de son patron. Enfin, se dit-il, les choses allaient pouvoir reprendre un semblant de normalité.

" Takaba-sama, c'est un réel plaisir de vous voir de nouveau sur pied.

_ A qui le dîtes-vous Kirishima, répliqua Akihito d'un ton pince sans rire."

L'homme fut troublé un instant par l'aura froide et mélancolique qu'il dégageait, il se reprit néanmoins et continua sur sa lancé, ouvrant diligemment la porte à l'ancien photographe.

" Je vous accompagne jusqu'à son bureau, néanmoins..., il hésita en jetant un coup d'œil à Mei.

_ Merci Kirishima, Mei restera dehors bien sûr.

_ Bien monsieur, répliqua l'autre sans qu'aucun sentiment bon ou mauvais ne viennent entacher son visage."

Tout semblait avoir été dit et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur les trois hommes. Kirishima était troublé, bien qu'il ne le laissait pas transparaitre sur son visage. Le caractère du jeune homme lui rappelait vaguement un an plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait revu sur le quai alors que son patron venait de se faire enlever.

Son visage était dur, ses pensées ailleurs, indéchiffrables. Il était bien loin du jeune photographe insouciant et imprévisible du début. A cela se rajoutait l'incroyable tristesse, non, douleur même dans son regard.

Les pensées du bras droit du Yakusa s'interrompirent lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le bureau de son patron. Il amorça le geste de frapper mais Akihito l'arrêta d'un geste.

" Inutile, dit-il avant de rentrer sans s'annoncer."

Asami releva le visage, surpris que quelqu'un puisse pénétrer dans son bureau sans que ses hommes ne le préviennent avant. Une micro-seconde et il reconnut immédiatement l'intrus. Son cœur rata un battement. Il reprit la lecture des documents en face de lui, le visage stoïque, comme si de rien n'était.

" Ryuichi..."

Il se saisit de son stylo d'un geste assuré et entreprit de signer les papiers en face de lui. _Depuis quand était-il si maigre ?_ Le téléphone sonna et il décrocha non sans jeter un coup d'œil furtif à Akihito qui se décomposait à vue d'œil devant son manque de réaction.

" Oui ?

_ Ryuichi... je..., hésita de nouveau le jeune homme."

Il prêta une oreille discrète à ce que lui racontait un de ses hommes de mains. Un rapport quelconque sur une vente qui s'était apparemment bien déroulée et _il est si pâle... Est-ce qu'il mange correctement ?_ Il hocha la tête et répondit un bref :" Bon travail" avant de raccrocher et de reprendre ses documents.

" Ryuichi... regardes-moi, soupira Akihito, je..."

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra, comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien ainsi. Il s'approcha d'un pas mal assuré du bureau. _Il boite, s'est-il bien remis au moins ?_ Le stylo du yakusa griffonna quelques mots avant que tout ne soit éjecté dans les airs.

" REGARDES-MOI !"

De rage, Akihito avait fait table rase sur le bureau d'Asami. _Je le regarde, il a des cernes._ Il se redressa da son bureau plantant son regard ambre dans les yeux rageurs de son amant.

" Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là, cracha-t-il d'une voix dure."

Ses premiers mots, pensa Akihito, ses premiers. Dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mon dieu j'ai l'impression qu'il va me tuer.

" Je... je suis désolé.

_ Désolé ?, répéta le mafieux d'une voix railleuse, désolé de quoi mon petit Akihito."

_Il est si pâle. _Asami avait fait le tour du bureau et s'approchait avec sa démarche lente et calme, tel un félin, d'Akihito qui se décomposait devant la froideur du mafieux.

" Ne fais pas ça, murmura Akihito d'une voix désespérée prenant conscience au fur et à mesure de l'inéluctable qui se produisait sous ses yeux, par pitié ne fais pas ça Ryuichi.

_ Faire quoi ? Répéta une nouvelle fois Asami, FAIRE QUOI !, hurla-t-il à son tour."

Akihito sursauta et sembla comme se ratatiner sur lui-même. _Il semble si faible, si petit, je devrais arrêter, il a raison, je devrais le prendre dans mes bras, je devrais..._

" Tu es une nuisance Takaba Akihito, lança-t-il d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion, tu as été un gentil jouet mais aujourd'hui tu ne m'amuses plus.

_... Non. Ryuichi ! Non ! Arrête... pas ça...

_ Vas t'en. Tu ne m'intéresses plus."

Le jeune homme craqua et explosa en sanglot. Tout ça s'était trop pour lui. Il n'avait pas à supporter tout cela. Pourquoi lui ! Il lâcha sa canne et dans un spasme se propulsa sur Asami, s'accrochant à sa veste, s'accrochant à l'homme, le seul, qui avait réussi à le faire chavirer.

" NON ! Ryuichi... par pitié, ne me fais pas ça !"

Asami le chassa comme il aurait pu le faire d'une mouche. Il n'avait pas réellement voulut le frapper, non. Mais fragilisé par son état et déséquilibré sans canne, Akihito trébucha et s'effondra sans force sur le sol.

" Au final tu m'as bien servis pour réchauffer mes draps mon mignon Akihito mais en gentille petite pute que tu es, tu devrais...

_ ASSEZ !"

C'est les armes aux poings que déboula Mei dans le bureau. Les deux hommes de mains les avaient entendus crier mais lorsque le thaïlandais avait entendu le bruit d'une chute, il avait dû se résoudre à désobéir aux ordres donnés par son patron et ils étaient entrés.

A la vue du jeune homme en pleurs à terre, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, il avait rapidement dégainé tenant en joue l'amant ou en fin l'ancien amant de son patron. Asami contempla un instant l'homme qui le menaçait et eut un sourire sans joie. Il fit signe à Kirishima de baisser son arme qu'il pointait sur le thaïlandais.

" Récupère ta pétasse et dégagez le planchez. J'ai d'autres choses à faire et je dois, entre autre, me trouver un nouveau jouet.

_ Non ! Ryu...ichi je... t'en prie, sanglota le jeune homme en essayant de se débarrasser de l'emprise de son homme de main sur lui."

Le thaïlandais raffermit sa prise sur le jeune homme et le tira à sa suite, essayant d'ignorer tant bien que mal les soubresauts et les pleurs qui agitaient ce dernier. Avant de refermer la porte, il lança un regard menaçant au yakusa qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

" Vous... priez pour que nos chemins ne se recroisent plus ou je saurais vous faire regretter ces actes."

La porte se referma sur les deux hommes et Kirishima sentit la tension qui agitait son patron disparaitre un peu. Il était scié, rien ne l'avait préparé à cela. Il regarda le yakusa avec qui il travaillait depuis tant d'années en toute confiance et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander d'une voix aigre, outrepassant sa fonction.

" Pourquoi ?

_... je ne sais pas, répondit Asami d'une voix lasse, je ne sais pas."

**

* * *

**

Notes de Mimosa :

_Asami salaud ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! Un putain de vieux mafioso sans cœur… faire ça a Aki-chan ! J'ai envie de te balancer mon poing dans ta jolie gueule d'amour. __Je te déteste... . Je te hais !Courage Aki-chan je suis avec toi… je sais que ce n'est pas facile et que tu ne trouveras jamais aussi bien que Asami (Marry me Asami !), c'est un bâtard qui ne te mérite pas. Non mais tout ça parce qu'il sait rendu compte qu'il avait un cœur qui pouvait saigner, pleurer souffrir et avoir peur. Maudit Asami._

_Non ce chapitre est merveilleux. Tu as réussis à me faire chialer quand j'ai lus la fin. Je rentre du boulot il est 23 h, j'ouvre ma boite mail je vois ton mail, je découvre ton texte… je suis en mode hyper excité. Je lis le chapitre non je le dévore et puis le drame… une larme qui coule puis une autre et puis je balance ma bouteille d'eau car je suis remonté contre Asami._

_Je veux juste la suite… pour savoir ce que devient Feilong, pour voir si Yukimura s'en est sorti, et surtout pour voir Asami ramper devant Akihito._

_Toujours avec toi, Mimosa fan fan de Viewfinder.__Poutoux mouillé à cause des larmes._

_**Remarques de l'auteur :** _

_Je vous aime moi ! Mes merveilleux lecteurs ! Vous savez que je ne fais pas cela pour vous embeter et tout et tout... (je vais me retrouver avec un couteau dans le dos un de ces quatre)_

_Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai besoin de votre avis donc... reviews please !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes : **_Je peux pas commencer ce chapitre sans vous dire un GRAND merci, pour toutes vos reviews, sincérement je pense que de toutes mes fics, le chapitre 8 a été le plus commenté et franchement vous n'imaginez pas un seul instant le plaisir que j'ai de vous lire là où je suis. _

_Pour répondre à ta question Uzuchi je ne sais pas exactement combien il y aura de chapitre pour Disparition II même si le sénario est en place, j'extrapole et écris sur l'instant alors... _

_Kyusee Heiky j'ai entendu ta prière et tu as un petit chapitre avec Feilong dedans (et ca donne quoi quand il joue les entremetteurs ?) sinon comme t'aime Yuki et moi aussi, il devrait apparaitre dans le chapitre 10 (en combien de morceau le grand frère...) sinon purauoi t'aime pas Mei, il est cool en bon chien chien non ?_

_Non mais t'es pas bien Ilada ! je te cite "Asami t'es le meilleur !" Alors je vais te donner un bon conseil, tu vas faire comme les autres lectrices et penser que Asami est un gros connard doublé d'un sans-coeur ok ? ^^ Non mais t'as fumé quoi avant de lire le chapitre... 'spèce de sadique va ! lol._

_Et pour finir une review qui m'a fait pisser de rire, celle de Chana06 je lui couperais peut-être pas l'autre petit doigt mais je te promet que Asami-con va souffrir... lol. mdr !_

_Pour tout les autres anonymes, celles qui viennent d'arriver, celle qui me suivent depuis le debut, trop nombreuses pour être toute citées, un grand merci, dsl de vous avoir autant choqué avec cette rutpure et bonne lectrure de la suite..._

**

* * *

Chapitre 9**

Feilong sirotait tranquillement un thé, enfoncé dans un canapé confortable. Les premières heures, il avait fait le tour du propriétaire, secrètement admiratif devant l'immeuble privé d'Akihito. De la résidence, il n'avait vu que son appartement. La clé que lui avait fournit l'homme de main d'Akihito ne lui permettait d'accéder qu'au dernier étage et de l'appartement il n'avait accès qu'au salon, la cuisine et la salle de bain : toutes les autres portes étaient sous clés.

Feilong se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage. Il était inquiet. Lorsque les russes l'avaient tiré violement de la voiture, il était tellement angoissé pour Yukimura qu'il n'avait pas réagit sous la menace. Et quand les hommes étaient tombés tout autour de lui comme des mouches, il s'était demandé ce qu'il se passait, qui était l'homme qui le sauvait.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Akihito et son homme de main le sauverait ainsi. En réalité, il n'aurait jamais imaginé le jeune homme en tueur à gage ni qu'il ait un homme à son service.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Il se leva précipitamment en voyant apparaitre Mei soutenant un Akihito totalement défait. Le jeune homme n'arrivait presque plus à marcher, il se contentait de se laisser soutenir en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

" Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Ryuichi... Ryuichi, répétait inlassablement Akihito

_ Akihito ! Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?, questionna Feilong de plus en plus inquiet."

Etait-il arrivé malheur au yakusa ? Le visage de Feilong se marqua un peu plus par les signes de l'inquiétude. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse du jeune homme, il se tourna vers l'homme de main qui essayait de relever son patron tant bien que mal.

" Mei.

_ Asami... il... eh bien, tenta de répondre le thaïlandais en lançant un regard désolé au jeune homme.

_ Il ne veut... plus me voir..., réussit à dire Akihito à travers ses sanglots, il m'a quitté... je...

_ Oh Kami-sama !, s'exclama le chinois en s'élançant sur Akihito, viens ici."

Prenant les choses en main, il le releva d'une poigne ferme et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. L'homme de main ouvrit précipitamment la porte et laissa le chinois s'occuper de son patron d'un air soulagé, il n'avait jamais été très bon avec ce genre de situation.

Feilong quant à lui, avait forcé Akihito à se coucher d'une main ferme. Le jeune homme était dans un état second, totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il se contentait de sangloter, le visage à demi enfoui dans un oreiller alors que Feilong lui caressait l'arrière de la tête dans un geste de réconfort.

" J'ai... si mal... Feilong... j'ai tellement mal.

_ Chut là. Repose-toi, nous tirons cette histoire au clair lorsque tu seras remis.

_ Il n'y a rien à tirer au clair, c'est... fini... c'est...

_ Là, là..., le coupa Feilong essayant de se faire rassurant, ça ne peut pas aller si mal.

_ Si, Feilong, si. Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas vu son regard, tu n'as pas entendu ses... mots."

Feilong serra le poing sur les draps tout en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment la situation était plus grave que ce qu'il croyait. Quoi qu'en montre les apparences, Akihito depuis sa captivité en Chine, était devenu un ami pour lui. Il l'avait compris, il l'avait pardonné.

Aujourd'hui Asami semblait avoir pété un câble, pourtant il semblait y tenir au petit alors qu'est ce qui l'avait fait disjoncter ainsi. Quoi qu'il en soit s'était à lui de lui venir en aide à présent, il ne pouvait pas toujours être celui qu'on sauve.

" Qu'a-t-il dit ?, demanda Feilong d'une voix dure.

_ Que... que... j'étais une nuisance et un jouet pour lui... et... et..., bégaya Akihito incapable d'en dire plus.

_ Je reviens dans un instant, Akihito. Reposes-toi, d'accord ?"

Feilong se leva du lit alors que le jeune homme s'enfonçait un peu plus dans ses draps. Il quitta rapidement la pièce d'un pas rageur. En réalité, il ne comprenait pas la situation présente. Akihito comptait pour Asami plus que son commerce, plus que sa propre vie, il le savait, il le lui avait prouvé par le passé.

Il s'isola dans le salon et sortit son téléphone portable : celui-là, il allait l'entendre !

" _Oui._

_ Asami, c'est Feilong. Sa voix était dure et sèche, il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer ainsi.

__ Feilong ? Que me veux-tu encore ?_

__ _Avant toute chose je ne te conseille même pas de raccrocher, sinon je viendrais te trouver dans ton propre club pour finir cette discussion, le menaça-t-il.

_...

_ Qu'as-tu fais Asami ? As-tu donc perdu la raison ?

_ _Si c'est pour m'insulter Feilong..._

_ T'insulter ? Oui en effet tu le mériterais ! Et Akihito ne l'as-tu pas insulté également de nuisance ? Ne l'as-tu pas traité de jouet?

_ _Oh ! Alors c'est pour cela que tu appelles. Tu as récupéré Akihito gémissant dans tes bras et tu viens me demander des comptes. Si tu veux savoir je l'ai également traité de pétasse._

___ Je ne te reconnais plus Asami, rétorqua Feilong d'une voix douce sans chercher pour une fois à répondre à son agressivité, que sait-il donc passé pour que tu réagisses ainsi ?

_ _Je n'ai pas à me justifier face à toi Feilong..._

___ Alors à qui ? A qui vas-tu te justifier pour ton comportement ? Tu es seul... tu n'as personne autour de toi qui compte vraiment. Le seul que tu as laissé approcher un tant soit peu ton espace tu l'as rejeté. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il t'a menti ? Parce que tu ne le contrôles plus ? Parce qu'il a essayé de te protéger ?

_...

_ Pourquoi ? Asami !

_... _Il a essayé de me protéger..._

___ Alors c'est pour cela ! Ton égo d'homme viril et puissant en a pris un coup ! Tu me débectes ! Franchement Asami tu...

_ _Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il a essayé de me protéger ?_

__ _Tu as été trop empressé de le rejeter que tu ne lui as pas demandé pourquoi il était devenu le Shinigami, pourquoi il a tué, et pourquoi tu es encore en vie.

_...

_ Stanislas Illianov. Je ne te dirais que ce nom, tu ne mérites même pas que je t'aide mais pour Akihito..."

Feilong soupira et raccrocha. Celui-là n'était pas possible. Il croyait toujours être dans le vrai, dans son bon droit, il pensait tout savoir et au final faisait souffrir les personnes autour de lui. Le chinois espérait lui avoir fait ouvrir les yeux mais rien n'était sûr avec Asami.

Il secoua la tête de fatigue et se dirigea vers la cuisine, préparer quelque chose à manger pour Akihito. Le garçon en avait besoin, il était si maigre.

Asami de son côté avait mis ses hommes en branle bas de combat. Pour tout avouer l'appel de Feilong l'avait chamboulé. Pour qu'il l'appelle aussi énervé contre lui et sans même lui balancer des absurdités sur son père dans la gueule c'est que sa rupture avec Akihito l'avait choqué.

Stanislas Illianov...

" Vous me ferez une recherche sur cet homme, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche à ses hommes devant lui, je veux tout savoir, tout, est-ce clair ?

_ Oui chef, répondirent ses informateurs comme un seul homme."

D'un geste de la main, il les congédia et personne ne se fit prier pour rester. Un air soucieux et préoccupé inscrit sur le visage, Asami retourna à ses documents. Des rides, pensa Kirishima, qui, ses derniers temps, ne le quittaient plus.

Asami se retint de se mettre le visage dans les mains et de soupirer de fatigue. Son esprit était au plus mal ses derniers temps. Tout allait de travers et il avait l'impression que cela ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Akihito se réveilla totalement dans les vapes. Il avait les yeux rougies et gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré, ils le brulaient atrocement. Il avait l'impression d'être bouffi et affreusement nauséeux. Il fut un instant dépaysé de se réveiller ici, il avait tellement l'habitude de...

Akihito frissonna et s'assit dans son grand lit, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il se retint, de pleurer encore, il se retint de toutes ses forces mais ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue qu'il essuya dans un geste rageur.

On toqua discrètement à sa porte. Feilong, obligé, Mei ne se serait jamais permis un tel geste sauf en cas d'urgence. Il ne répondit pas ce qui n'empêcha absolument pas le leader du Baishee de pénétrer dans sa chambre un plateau en main.

" Je n'ai pas faim, lui balança Akihito d'une voix aigre."

Feilong ne saisit pas la perche qu'il lui tendait et s'obstina à rester à ses côtés. Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés. Il le regarda un instant alors qu'Akihito refourrait sa tête aux creux de ses coudes posés sur ses genoux, tachant de l'ignorer.

Feilong ne se laissa pas démonter. Il s'assit un peu plus confortablement, lui montrant par la même qu'il ne bougerait pas.

" Akihito, je suis sûr que tout finira par s'arranger.

_...

_ Et Asami ne voudra pas d'un squelette pour amant, acheva-t-il dans un petit rire."

Il ravala son rire en voyant le corps du jeune homme de nouveau secoués par les sanglots. Ses mains s'étaient un peu plus crispées sur le drap qui le recouvrait. Feilong regretta ses paroles mais ne put s'empêcher de garder un léger sourire sur la face en s'imaginant la scène.

" Akihito, insista-t-il, il faut...

_ Va-t-en..."

Un murmure mais le chinois le perçut très clairement. Le ton employé et le désintérêt d'Akihito le firent sortir de ses gonds. Il se releva et saisit un des coudes du jeune homme pour le tirer à lui. Le garçon ne chercha même pas à se débattre, il se contenta de recevoir la colère de Feilong d'un air morne.

" Là tu vas m'écouter, gamin ! C'en est trop ! Il est temps que tu te remettes Akihito ! Asami t'as quitté, ok... mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde pour autant ! Il est temps que tu remontes la pente et que tu te battes pour ce que tu veux !

_...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Akihito !

_ Je... Ryuichi...

_ Très bien, alors montre lui qu'il a eu tort ! Fais en sorte qu'il regrette son acte ! Fais le t'aimer encore plus qu'il ne l'a fait ! Montre-lui l'homme que tu es devenu !

_ Mais ça fais trop mal !

_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais un lâche... Tu ne m'as pas habitué à cela."

A ses mots, il le relâcha et Akihito retomba sur le lit tel un poids mort. C'est cet instant que choisit Mei pour pénétrer dans la chambre comme un boulet de canon. L'acte en soi surpris tellement Akihito qu'il se redressa les yeux écarquillés.

" Mei...

_ Monsieur ! On a une piste !

_ Hein..., demanda faiblement Akihito en amorçant le geste de se recoucher.

_ Pour votre frère ! Une piste !"

Akihito se redresse à nouveau et fixa d'un air étrange son homme de main qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire de contentement. Il ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'il les rouvrit les deux autres hommes purent y déceler un changement.

" Laissez-moi me changer, j'arrive."

Mei soupira de soulagement : sa voix était de nouveau comme avant, dure, son regard aussi. Feilong soupira également. Enfin, il allait avoir des nouvelles de Yukimura. Il en avait assez de vivre dans cette peur de retrouver son corps sans vie Dieu sait où. Les choses allaient enfin bouger.

Enfin...

Akihito fit son apparition au bout de quelques minutes, frais, lavé et habillé de propre. Ses yeux, encore cerclés de rouge, reflétaient encore une tristesse désespérée mais son port, sa carrure, tout laissait à penser qu'il se remettait en selle.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, laissant les deux hommes le suivre et s'installa sur son fauteuil. Il tapa rapidement son mot de passe sur son ordinateur. Feilong sursauta en voyant des écrans plats sortirent des murs.

" Tu es plus équipé que je ne le pensais, murmura-t-il à lui même impressionné par ses moyens."

Mei s'installa à un ordinateur et pianota quelques instants.

" Je vous envoie les informations que j'ai reçu des réseaux d'informations.

_ Bien."

Feilong s'installa dans un fauteuil et laissa les deux hommes échanger leurs données. Ils semblaient extrêmement concentrés sur leur travail, aussi lorsqu'Akihito s'adressa directement à lui, il sursauta.

" Feilong, regarde l'écran."

Le chinois s'exécuta et regarda la diffusion d'une caméra de surveillance. Il pouvait y voir un parking souterrain, rien de bien excitant en soi. Mais lorsqu'une berline noire se gara dans le fond du parking pour en sortir Mikail Arbatov, il ne put s'empêcher son cœur de bondir dans sa poitrine.

" Ce fils de pute est plus résistant qu'un cafard, commenta Akihito.

_ Ce parking appartient à un immeuble de résidence de luxe à Osaka, continua Mei toujours plongé dans ses recherches.

_ Sors moi la liste des résidents. A quel nom les russes vivent dans cet appartement ? Je veux tout savoir sur eux, ce qu'ils font, ce qu'ils achètent, ce qu'ils mangent. Retrace leur déplacement sur la dernière semaine.

_ Bien monsieur.

_ Akihito, intervint Feilong, comment... comment vous avez accès à ces vidéos et à toutes ses informations ?"

Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête et le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Feilong retint un rougissement devant leur surprise.

" Inutile que tu le saches, contourna Akihito, prépare une valise."

Le ton était sec, Akihito voulait travailler seul. Feilong s'exécuta en serrant les dents. Décidemment ses derniers temps, il se faisait un peu trimballer de partout et on lui demandait un peu trop à son goût de se taire. Il était le chef du Baishee, bordel ! Il soupira qu'importe le nombre de fois où il le dirait, pour l'instant il était dépendant d'Akihito, tant que Yukimura ne lui reviendrait pas.

Il attendit plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait. C'était la nuit lorsque Mei vint le chercher. Sans un mot, il se saisit de sa valise et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils descendirent jusqu'au parking où Akihito finissait de charger le coffre de sa Bmw. Il leva à peine les yeux sur eux et s'installa au volant.

Feilong n'avait encore jamais testé la conduite d'Akihito mais il en fit les frais assis à l'arrière de la voiture, dans un geste presque désespéré il attacha sa ceinture et fixa un Mei au côté d'Akihito, presque stoïque.

Alors qu'Akihito esquivait dans un coup de volant brutal une voiture en face, Feilong se demanda sérieusement s'ils feraient tout le trajet jusqu'à Osaka ainsi. Il n'eut pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre de cette question qu'Akihito fit crisser les pneus de la voiture devant le Shion.

" Mei."

Un nom plus qu'un ordre mais cela sonnait comme tel. Le thaïlandais sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière au chinois interloqué. Que faisaient-ils donc ici ? Tandis qu'Akihito sortait sa valise du coffre, Feilong comprit et sentit la fureur envahir son esprit.

" Ne compte pas me laisser ici Akihito !

_ J'y compte bien, Feilong, répliqua le jeune homme sèchement en donnant la valise à son homme de main, j'ai l'habitude de travailler seul ou avec Mei. Tu ne ferais que nous gêner.

_ Veuillez sortir de la voiture, demanda poliment le thaïlandais sans que personne ne se méprise sur le ton de la demande."

Le chinois sortit rageur, les mouvements saccadés par la colère et se planta face à Akihito qui le regardait d'un œil fatigué.

" Pas ici ! Pourquoi, je serais mieux chez toi ou même chez moi que ici !"

Sans répondre Akihito s'avança, les hommes de mains d'Asami s'effaçant sur son passage. Feilong hésita à le suivre, à s'enfuir pour aller chercher son amant seul mais la main de Mei sur son épaule le poussa à avancer et à garder ses récriminations pour plus tard.

Alors qu'il était à la moitié du trajet, Kirishima les rejoignit au pas de course. Essoufflé, l'homme de main ne put même pas placer un mot qu'Akihito lança.

" Prévenez Asami-sama de notre venue."

Kirishima hésita une seconde devant le ton réfrigérant du garçon et finalement s'exécuta : qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'il ne faisait pas son travail. Il priait intérieurement pour que le jeune homme préserve son patron déjà d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers temps.

Il eut à peine le temps de prévenir le yakusa que le jeune homme, agacé par sa lenteur, l'écarta de son chemin pour pénétrer dans le bureau. Asami se leva, surpris de le voir arriver en conquérant dans son club.

" Akihito...

_ Pas maintenant Asami, le coupa le jeune homme en levant la main, j'ai à faire en dehors de Tokyo. Feilong est menacé par les russes alors il restera avec toi le temps que je règle cette affaire.

_ C'est hors de question !, hurla Feilong, si Yukimura..."

Akihito ne le laissa pas finir, il lui fit une vicieuse clé de bras et le balança dans le canapé. Le chinois se frotta l'épaule douloureuse et le regarda, frustré devant sa froideur et son intransigeance. Pendant l'échange, Asami avait haussé un sourcil intrigué. Akihito quittait Tokyo et cela avait un rapport avec son frère. Plutôt intéressant. Il se rapprocha.

" Tu peux compter sur moi, il restera ici.

_... Ne t'avises pas de te mêler de mes affaires Asami, gronda Akihito en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

_ Où sont passés les 'Ryuichi' si langoureux d'il y a à peine trois jours ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix nasillarde.

_ Ils ont disparus avec mon second degré, répliqua-t-il aussi sec."

Avant même de lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se détourna et marcha vers la sortie. Avant de sortir il se tourna de nouveau vers le yakusa et plongea son regard dans les pupilles d'or de son ancien amant.

" Tâche de veillez sur lui. Qu'il arrive la moindre chose à mon beau-frère et c'est toi que je bute."

Si Asami avait déjà été ébranlé par la prestance d'Akihito, il fut carrément estomaqué par son ton agressif et ses paroles. Tout cela lui ressemblait si peu. Etait-ce sa faute ? L'avait-il changé ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus qu'Akihito et son homme de main vidaient rapidement les lieux. Il avisa Kirishima qui les regardait partir avec les yeux ronds.

" Kirishima.

_ Oui, patron.

_ Fais les suivre, discrètement."

L'homme hocha la tête et sortit tout en tirant son téléphone portable. Asami quant à lui arrêta de fixer la porte avec un air d'ahuri et se tourna vers Feilong lui offrant un regard noir. Le chinois haussa les épaules comme s'il accusait la fatalité et se détourna de lui. S'il croyait qu'il allait coopérer avec lui, il s'enfonçait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Akihito fonçait comme à son habitude dans les rues de Tokyo. Enfin comme à son habitude était un faible mot, vu qu'il avait des pisteurs d'Asami au cul, il faisait tout pour les semer à l'intérieur de la ville avant de prendre le chemin d'Osaka. Si d'habitude il était un danger public aujourd'hui il était la mort en marche. Il eut un sourire sans joie, il n'avait mit que dix minutes pour s'en défaire.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa **: _Enfin on retrouve notre Aki-chan. C'est génial... pauvre Asami, Il n'a pas perdu Akihito pour ne vrai n'est pas ? Tu n'es pas aussi sadique hein ? __Tout ça pour dire que je veux la suite... je reste sur ma fin._

_Poutoux Mimosa_

**Remarques de l'auteur : **_Akihito, le Shinigami ou quelqu'un d'autre... Akihito redeviendra-t-il celui d'avant... ou pas !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes : **_Je suis toute emoustillée de publier ce chapitre qui marque un tournant de l'histoire, j'en sautillerais presque d'impatience en attendant vos reviews, mais bon, j'suis dans un bar dans la magnifique ciudad de Salta alors je vais me calmer un peu. C'est dingue de voir que lorsque la fic est reviewée, suivie et aimée, ça donne envie d'écrire. J'ai grave carburé pour écrire ce chapitre et ma bêta l'a corrigéà la vitesse de la lumière comme toujours._ _Certaines de vos demandes ont été étudié avec soin et constamment j'apporte quelques changements à l'histoire en suivant vos avis et vos commentaires... alors voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Merci encore à vos reviews et à mes fidèles lectrices qui j'en suis sûre se reconnaitront. Besos.  
_

**

* * *

Chapitre 10**

Les pneus de la Bmw grise crissèrent sur le bitume et Mei, malgré sa ceinture de sécurité, fut obligé de mettre une main sur le tableau de bord pour atténuer l'arrêt plus que brutal. En face d'eux, à environs cinq cents mètres se tenait l'immeuble.

Il était situé au centre d'une résidence de luxe surveillée 24h sur 24 par une société de gardiennage. La résidence avait une superficie d'environs 5 hectares en comptant les services à la communauté comme le cours de tennis ou la piscine couverte et découverte. Bref, une résidence pour les bourgeois et les retraités effrayés par la violence grandissante des rues de Yokohama.

Akihito jura mentalement devant tant de bigoterie et de peur mal placée : cela allait lui compliquer la tâche mais ne l'empêcherait pas de pénétrer en ces lieux.

" Il y a des caméras de surveillance un peu partout, sans compter les rondes des vigiles et les codes à l'entrée de chaque portes.

_ Rien d'insurmontable, répliqua Akihito d'une voix sèche.

_ En effet monsieur."

Alors que le thaïlandais sortait son matériel informatique, Akihito passa à l'arrière et enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt noir. Il passa son holster l'arrimant bien à son torse et fourra ses deux flingues dans leurs étuis. Il enfila ensuite sa veste en cuir noire et entreprit de fixer à ses hanches et à ses cuisses le matériel nécessaire à son intrusion en toute discrétion.

Il repassa à l'avant et son homme de main lui tendit son micro qu'il fixa autour de son cou et à son oreille. Puis il se saisit de sa cagoule noire et l'enfila sans plus de cérémonie.

" Ces lunettes sont reliées à l'ordinateur, lança Mei en lui tendait une paire de lunette, je vous indiquerais sur votre vision les ondes thermiques, les points d'intérêts et les caméras de surveillance.

_ Bien."

Sans plus attendre, il sortit de la voiture à la faveur de la nuit et courut rapidement jusqu'au mur d'enceinte de la résidence. Les lunettes activées, il ne décelait aucune présence humaine à ses côtés.

" Test micro, Mei tu m'entends ?

_ Affirmatif monsieur.

_ Calcule les rondes des gardiens et marque moi sur la vision l'endroit le plus sûr pour escalader le mur d'enceinte.

_ Tout de suite."

Il devait déjà l'avoir préparé car cela ne mit que quelques secondes pour que Akihito ait en vue le point d'intérêt. Il se déplaça de quelques mètres sur la droite, il sortit son grappin et le fixa. Le mur ne faisait qu'environ six ou sept mètres de haut et cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour l'escalader. Il évita soigneusement les barbelés et récupéra son matériel.

Il vérifia ensuite que la voie était libre et sauta dans le jardin magnifiquement bien dessiné de la résidence. Ses buissons et bosquets, lui jouant des tours car grâce à eux il se dissimula parfaitement bien des gardes et des caméras.

* * *

L'homme rampa dans la cellule qui lui avait été attribué, il se hissa tant bien que mal sur le lit de fer et se coucha sur la paillasse sale et humide de crasse. Il aurait voulut tousser mais sa gorge était trop sèche pour cela, il se contenta de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées.

Il ne savait décemment pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé mais son mental était toujours là. Il avait peut être eut une enfance heureuse dans une banlieue résidentielle du Japon mais, à ses seize ans, il était parti. Il avait connu les bas-fonds des sombres mégalopoles, il avait connu la violence, il avait expérimenté les plus mauvaises choses.

Ça n'allait pas être deux mois voir trois d'emprisonnement et quelques mauvais traitements qui allaient le casser, il était le chef du plus gros réseau mafieux du sud-est de l'Asie, il était Amasawa Yukimura, le chef de la mafia de Singapour.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant, laissant découvrir un Mikail Arbatov d'apparence joviale, accompagné comme toujours de Iouri Arbatov.

" Tiens ? De la visite !, lança Yukimura en s'asseyant difficilement sur le lit, c'est trop d'honneur.

_ Tu ferais bien de ne pas trop faire le mariole Amasawa, cela pourrait te jouer des tours, répliqua Iouri.

_ Quels tours ?, rigola Yukimura, franchement, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais craindre de toi."

La réplique se fit immédiatement sentir et la tête de Yukimura partit sur le côté. Il cracha le peu de sang qu'il avait dans la bouche et se tourna de nouveau vers les russes sans qu'aucun signe sur son visage ne montre qu'il ait eu mal.

" La folie est un trait de caractère des russes ou n'est-il propre qu'à vous deux ?, demanda innocemment Yukimura.

_ Tu vas mourir, se contenta simplement de répondre Mikail, tu vas mourir pour avoir osé porter les mains sur Feilong.

_ Ainsi c'est pour cela..."

Yukimura secoua la tête de dépit devant l'air enflammé du russe. Apparemment sa passion semblait dévorante et lui enlevait une bonne partie de ses facultés de penser. Un homme amoureux, fou amoureux malheureusement.

" Tu mourras devant lui, en sachant qu'il sera mien ensuite, continua le russe.

_ Feilong ne se donnera jamais à toi, murmura le frère d'Akihito avec hargne.

_ Inutile qu'il se donne, je souhaite juste qu'il m'appartienne, répliqua Mikail dans un sourire.

_ Tu le tueras alors. Feilong n'appartient à personne.

_ Je préfère le voir mort que entre tes bras."

Le chef de la mafia du sud-est serra les dents et cracha.

" Tu es taré Mikail."

Le russe haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Iouri.

" Nous retournons à Tokyo demain. Fais en sorte, mon frère, de l'empêcher de faire du grabuge pendant le voyage."

Iouri Arbatov sourit en se faisant craquer les doigts et en s'approchant du mafieux. Yukimura serra les dents en le regardant s'approcher, plaquant sa langue contre son palais il attendit le premier coup.

* * *

Asami parcourut rapidement le dossier Stanislas Illianov et serra les dents de rage devant les découvertes de ses hommes. Le dossier claqua lorsqu'il le referma et sans s'en rendre compte il repoussa le chinois qui essayait de sortir depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Feilong se hérissa comme l'aurait pu faire un chat lorsqu'Asami le propulsa pour la seconde fois de la soirée dans le canapé. Ils avaient finalement décidé de quitter le Shion et le yakusa avait emmené Feilong dans son propre appartement.

Le leader du Baishe se redressa aussi sec et cracha.

" Je ne resterais pas ici une seconde de plus ! Laisse-moi partir Asami !

_ Non."

Simple, court, net et précis. Cela aurait peut-être pu impressionner un enfant mais pas un mafieux, pas lui, pas Feilong, il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte qu'il tenta d'ouvrir en vain. Il ne sentit pas le yakusa arriver par derrière et le jeter une troisième dans le canapé, tordant son épaule douloureusement malmenée précédemment par Akihito. Il grinça des dents et fusilla du regard l'homme en costume trois pièces.

" La porte est fermée à clef Feilong, et même si par hasard tu réussissais à l'ouvrir, il faudrait te débarrasser des gardes à l'entrée de l'appartement et de ceux de l'immeuble pour espérer pouvoir partir.

_ Va te faire foutre !, hurla Feilong sur les nerfs.

_ Et ensuite tu ferais quoi ? Tu irais chercher Yukimura ? Et où ? Comment ? Hein !

_ Je... je... il faut que j'y aille ! Asami tu ne comprends pas : je DOIS y aller !"

Feilong s'était relevé et se pendait à présent au veston du yakusa, lui hurlant à la face les larmes aux yeux.

" Pourquoi Feilong ?

_ Parce que... je... je ne lui jamais dit... que je l'aime !"

A ses mots les deux hommes se séparèrent et se dévisagèrent en chien de faïence. Asami semblait surpris par la tournure prise par la conversation et Feilong était étonné que de tels mots aient pu sortir de sa bouche. Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps mais répéta comme pour en être sûr.

" Je l'aime bordel ! Je l'aime et je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire alors qu'il court le risque de mourir. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, rajouta-t-il d'une voix aigre et accusatrice.

_... Si... je comprends.

_ N'es-tu pas inquiet Asami, continua le chinois d'une voix douce, n'es-tu pas inquiet pour Akihito ?

_... je le suis, révéla le yakusa du bout des lèvres.

_ Alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir ! Pourquoi ne l'avoir pas retenu ici ? Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit que tu tenais à lui ?

_... parce que...

_ Parce que quoi ? Tu es un handicapé des sentiments Asami ! Lui as-tu seulement dit une seule fois que tu l'aimais ?

_...

_ Je tiens à Yukimura, je l'aime, et je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne veux pas le perdre, répéta-t-il, tu comprends ?"

Oui il comprenait, mais entre le comprendre et le dire il y avait un monde pour lui. Feilong s'était laissé retomber sur le canapé et Asami le regarda fermer les yeux pour intégrer ce qu'il venait lui-même de dire.

Oui il était inquiet, oui... pour sans doute la première fois de sa vie il regrettait son acte. Akihito l'avait protégé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir rejeté ainsi son amant. Oui, Akihito lui manquait et oui il voulait plus que tout le protéger de tout son être. Il se saisit de son portable.

" Kirishima, sors la voiture nous sortons.

_ Bien monsieur."

* * *

Akihito se dissimula en vitesse derrière une colonne. Un vigile ignorant de sa présence passa devant lui, discutant sans doute avec sa femme au téléphone. Patiemment Akihito attendit puis se dirigea vers la gauche en direction de l'immeuble 7. Il y parvint assez rapidement.

" Mei, je suis à 100 mètres de la porte de l'immeuble, craque le code.

__ Code craqué dans dix secondes._

_...

__ Neuf, huit..."_

Akihito se mit à courir, veillant à ne pas se faire prendre par les caméras de surveillance. Au dernier instant il roula sous un bosquet évitant un garde. Il contrôla son souffle.

" Merde...

__... Cinq, quatre..."_

Il rampa sur quelques mètres et se releva pour mieux foncer vers la porte, priant pour que le vigile ne se retourne pas.

_"... Deux, un."_

Il poussa la porte au même instant qui dans un clic discret s'ouvrit. Il se jeta immédiatement sur la droite, passant discrètement sous la caméra de surveillance et prit l'ascenseur qui n'était pas pourvu de caméra pour la 'discrétion' de ses résidents.

_" Sixième étage monsieur, sur la droite ensuite appartement 3._

_ Ok Mei."

Akihito se détendit grâce à la petite musique d'ambiance de l'ascenseur, faisait rouler ses muscles sous son tee-shirt moulant. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Akihito se dirigea tranquillement vers l'appartement 3. Il sortit ses flingues et les arma de silencieux.

Puis une fois devant la porte, il toqua discrètement et mit le canon de son revolver face au judas. Il entendit baragouiner en russe mais n'y prêta pas attention. A l'instant où il vit une ombre se profiler devant la porte, il tira. Deux coups ensuite, un pour faire sauter la serrure, un pour détruire la sécurité et il entra refermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Il enjamba ensuite le corps au sol prenant soin d'éviter la cervelle répandue sur la moquette et soupira en entendant, les russes alertés par le bruit de chute se précipiter sur lui. Bien, se dit-il, surtout, éviter de tous les tuer. Il refroidit néanmoins, sans scrupules, les premiers qui venaient dans sa direction : les chefs ne se jettent jamais en première ligne.

Puis, se sentant charitable, il se contenta de tirer dans les bras et les jambes des autres. Il fouilla ensuite rapidement l'appartement, sécurisant l'endroit. Il ramena les cadavres dans les chambres et prit soin de ligoter les trois russes survivants dans la pièce la plus éloigné du couloir. Tout cela ne lui avait pris qu'une poignée de minute à peine.

Il trouva du scotch et s'en servit pour les bâillonner. Il se saisit ensuite d'une chaise qu'il retourna avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il regarda un instant les trois russes qui, malgré la douleur de leurs blessures, le fixaient avec hargnes.

" Bien le bonsoir messieurs, désolé de vous déranger en cette nuit particulièrement douce. Et pour la gêne occasionnée, la mort de vos hommes et tout ce que je vais vous faire subir, je m'en excuse d'avance. Bref... Première question : savez-vous qui je suis ? Vous pouvez hocher simplement la tête."_(Mimosa : J'adore cette partie. Je l'ai relus au moins cinq fois, va savoir pourquoi. J'ai des coups de cœurs irraisonnés)_

* * *

La berline noire d'Asami filait rapidement sur l'autoroute en direction de Yokohama. Les deux hommes étaient silencieux à l'intérieur. L'un se rongeait les sangs sur le sort de son amant tandis que l'autre... eh bien à peu près la même chose.

" Que sais-tu Feilong ?

_ Ils ont parlé d'un immeuble dans une résidence de luxe."

Asami se saisit de son portable et appela ses informateurs. Il discuta un moment avec eux puis se tourna de nouveau vers Feilong.

" Rien d'autre ?

_ Euh... non... si ! La résidence a un parking souterrain contrôlé par des caméras de surveillance.

_ Tu as entendu ?, demanda Asami à son homme.

__ Oui monsieur, j'ai fait une rapide recherche en entrant ces paramètres... et... je trouve deux résidences qui répondent à ces critères... en fait, il y en a plus mais il n'y a pas de..._

___ Et donc ?, le coupa Asami d'une voix sèche.

_ _Euh oui... eh bien, elles se situent au nord de Yokohama. Dans les hauteurs de la ville, je commencerais par là si..._

___ Tu nous accompagnes.

_ _Moi, mais je ne suis pas vraiment..._

_ Dans vingt minutes au point de rendez-vous, coupa court Asami."

Il raccrocha aussi sec sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et commenta à Feilong.

" Ces rats de labo... de vraies petites fouineuses mais sur le terrain, ils sont nuls.

_ Pourquoi l'emmener alors ?

_ Il sait où se trouve les résidences et d'après ce que tu m'as dit Akihito semble posséder un équipement de pointe, il ne sera pas de trop.

_ Si tu le dis, soupira le chinois en se renfonçant dans son siège."

Comme prévu, vingt minutes plus tard l'homme, un certain Shôta Junyshiro attendait bien au coin de la rue, droit comme un piquet, transpirant la peur par tous les pores de sa peau. Feilong retint un sourire en le voyant prendre place dans la berline avec difficulté, essayant de charger son matériel en toute douceur.

Il prit place sur le siège avec un "Asami-sama" et un regard pour lui chargé de respect. Il ouvrit rapidement son ordinateur portable et pianota quelques instants avant de s'adresser directement au chauffeur.

" La première résidence est à environ deux kilomètres vers le nord. Tournez à gauche à la prochaine."

Kirishima hocha simplement la tête et suivit les instructions de l'informateur. Dix minutes plus tard il arrivait enfin en vue de la première résidence. Ils firent un tour au alentour, l'œil aux aguets avant que Feilong ne se colle à la vitre d'excitation.

" La BMW grise, là, là ! C'est la voiture d'Akihito j'en suis sûr !

_ Kirishima, fais le tour et gare toi derrière, discrètement, lança Asami.

_ Bien monsieur, répondit l'homme de main en s'exécutant."

La berline passa devant la voiture garée au coin de la rue discrètement, elle passa le carrefour et fit une boucle pour se garer derrière. Mei sursauta en voyant les phares illuminer pendant un instant son rétroviseur et l'habitacle.

Il pesta entre ses dents sur le mauvais sort qui semblait s'acharner contre son boss, il déposa sur le côté son matériel et sortit de la voiture les mains en vue puisque Kirishima le tenait en joue.

" Asami-sama et Feilong-sama, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite impromptue."

Akihito serra les dents en entendant la voix de son homme de main résonner dans ses oreilles. Asami et Feilong étaient là apparemment. Il se retint de jurer tout haut devant leur entêtement à lui compliquer la vie et essuya le couteau maculé de sang sur la chemise de sa victime.

" Feilong a grandement insisté pour venir porter secours à l'homme de sa vie, annonça Asami d'une voix sarcastique s'attirant les foudres du chinois.

_ Grand bien lui fasse, répliqua le thaïlandais sans même sourciller, mais mon patron avait précisé qu'il ne voulait pas que vous fouiniez dans ses affaires.

_ Personne, pas même Akihito ne me dicte ma conduite, sache le Maliwan.

_ Je...

_Vous là ! Mains en l'air ! Et posez votre armes à terre !"

Un vigile plus scrupuleux que les autres avait remarqué la petite scène et à la vue de l'arme dans le poing de Kirishima, il s'était avancé. Puis voyant que Mei, mains en l'air semblait se faire agresser par des types à l'allure de yakusa, il faut bien l'avouer, il était intervenu.

" Monsieur, tenta Feilong en s'approchant sourire aux lèvres, vous devriez...

_ Taisez-vous !, hurla l'autre pointant son flingue sur le chinois, face contre terre !"

Feilong à son tour leva les mains. Asami soupira devant tant de mauvaise volonté de la part des petites gens et fit le geste de se saisir de son Beretta mais le vigile avait l'œil et son arme dévia sur le yakusa. Sa voix monta d'une manière alarmante dans les aigues, le stress sans doute.

" Vous, ne pensez même pas à..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase, une ombre passa derrière lui, sans bruit, rapide. Akihito remonta dans son dos, se saisissant de son menton et lui retourna la tête d'un coup sec, sans qu'il eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Shôta sursauta en entendant l'affreux craquement des vertèbres.

Akihito repoussa avec dégout le corps contre le mur, il ne serait découvert qu'au matin et retira ses lunettes et son masque d'un geste vif. Les yeux d'Asami se plissèrent en découvrant son état. Le sang maculait ses habits, ses mains et son visage. Une quantité important qui ne semblait pas gêner le jeune homme mais qui faisait grimacer Feilong.

Mais c'est ses yeux surtout qui surprirent le yakusa, ternes et froids, sans la moindre lueur de compassion. Il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un inconnu. Akihito se détourna d'eux et lança un regard courroucé à son homme de main qui courba la tête devant la colère de son patron.

" J'ai manqué de vigilance, veuillez m'excuser monsieur.

_ Prépare mes affaires de rechange, lança-t-il en ignorant ses excuses, j'ai les infos, nous nous y rendons de suite.

_ Bien monsieur, répondit Mei en montant dans la voiture."

Akihito se tourna ensuite avec nonchalance vers les quatre hommes en face de lui. Il ignora le regard d'Asami sur lui et se tourna vers Feilong.

" Ne t'avais-je pas dit de rester à Tokyo ?

_ En effet, mais c'est mon droit de venir, Yukimura est...

_ Yukimura est mon frère, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de personne, insista-t-il sur le personne, pour lui venir en aide.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de m'écarter !

_ J'ai tous les droits, alors maintenant tu fermes ta gueule et...

_ Vous êtes... le Shinigami ?"

Une voix timide mais non moins excitée, le coupa dans sa tirade. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui s'approchait de lui, une main placée sur le cœur comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

" Vous êtes vraiment lui, le Shinigami ?"

Akihito se retint de sourire et glissa rapidement derrière le jeune homme se saisissant fermement de sa nuque et plaquant sa bouche sur son oreille.

" Si je te réponds, je devrais te liquider ensuite."

Il le sentit se raidir d'envie et d'appréhension et eut un sourire sans joie tout en caressant le long du bras du garçon qui frissonna de bien être.

" Et je n'ai pas le cœur à tuer encore cette nuit, poursuivit-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle."

Asami comme toutes les personnes présentes se tendit devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Akihito avait plaqué les hanches du garçon tremblotant d'excitation contre son bassin tout en lui murmurant des obscénités à l'oreille néanmoins il ne lâchait pas Asami du regard. Il plongeait avec effronterie et un plaisir malsain son regard noisette dans ses orbes glacés. Le yakusa serra le poing et les dents devant l'affront. Il ne céderait pas.

" C'est quoi ton petit nom, mon cœur.

_ ...Shôta Junyshiro, et... vous...

_ Tsss, tsss... quel manque de discrétion, répliqua Akihito en jouant avec les petits cheveux de son cou, cela ne se demande pas voyons.

_ Oui pardonnez-moi, souffla le jeune homme en frissonnant.

_ Bien, je dois y aller, les affaires m'appellent, lança-t-il plus fortement, Shôta-kun fais moi le plaisir de m'accompagner. J'aurais grand besoin de ton... aide pour me changer, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Bien sûr Shinigami, répondit le jeune homme complètement hypnotisé par Akihito."

Oublieux du regard ulcéré de son patron, il monta rapidement à l'arrière de la Bmw tandis qu'Akihito se tournait vers les autres, claquant sa langue de satisfaction.

" Tu avais raison Feilong. Tout finit toujours par s'arranger.

_ Akihito, répondit le chinois d'une voix lasse, ne fais pas ça.

_ A la réflexion Feilong... je crois que je vais le faire. Sur ce, conclut-il dans une œillade à Asami, je vous laisse.

_ Nous te suivrons Akihito."

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Asami qui avait parlé et lui cracha presque dessus.

" Tu m'appelles par mon prénom à présent, ô grand Asami, je ne suis plus la nuisance ou ta pétasse... hein ! Connard ! Suis-moi si seulement tu le peux !"

Il monta rapidement dans la voiture, faisant signe d'un geste à Mei de dégager de la place de conducteur. Rapidement son homme de main passa sur l'autre siège et Akihito démarra dans un crissement nerveux de pneus.

Asami suivit son exemple, Kirishima et Feilong se jetèrent presque dans la voiture avant que le yakusa ne démarre en trombe. Dans un tremblement Feilong boucla sa ceinture de sécurité et jeta un regard affolé à Kirishima qui répondit par un haussement d'épaule plus ou moins décontracté tout en s'accrochant à son siège.

Ils conduisirent à une vitesse folle dans les rues encombrées de Yokohama. Ils avaient dépassé l'heure de pointe mais néanmoins les rues de nuit étaient encore chargées de monde.

S'il ne conduisait pas il aurait tapé du pied de rage, Asami ne lâchait rien et conduisait avec la même dextérité que lui. Akihito tourna brutalement le volant et prit l'échangeur se dirigeant vers l'ouest de la ville. En ligne droite, sur les routes de campagne, la berline du yakusa se faisait petit à petit distancer. Asami jura entre ses dents serrées, et pieds au planché tenta de rattraper la Bmw. Bien plus loin, il la vit tourner à gauche au loin.

Akihito continua sur le chemin de terre pendant quelques minutes comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, éteignit ensuite les phares et se gara sur le côté. Il passa rapidement à l'arrière, ignorant les caresses que lui donnait Shôta sur son torse alors qu'il se débarbouillait et se changeait.

" Prépare le matériel, lança-t-il à Mei d'une voix urgente."

L'homme de main sortit de la voiture. Akihito se tourna ensuite vers Shôta et le plaqua sans douceur contre le siège. Il l'embrassa si durement que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent mais Shôta ne sembla pas refuser le traitement rude et arrima ses bras autour du cou d'Akihito, rejetant la tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou aux baisers affamés du Shinigami.

Dans l'urgence, Akihito arracha le pantalon du jeune homme, soulagea également sa virilité et le pénétra sans aucune préparation. Il connaissait par expérience la douleur que cela procurait, il savait la souffrance mais sourd aux cris de douleurs du jeune homme, il commença à la pilonner sauvagement. C'était bon. C'était sa première fois ainsi.

" Aaaah... ahan ! Ngh... Oui !"

Les cris de Shôta se transformèrent rapidement en râle et gémissement de plaisir. Il aimait cela, être prit ainsi dans l'urgence par un homme respirant le danger et la mort, ça le changeait de son sous-sol sombre où il passait des heures à surveiller la vie des autres. Ouais il prenait son pied.

L'ancien photographe ne pensait plus à rien, il se contenait de besogner rapidement l'homme qui écartait les cuisses pour lui. Sentant la jouissance arriver, Shôta s'accrocha un peu plus fort à Akihito et calqua son mouvement de bassin sur la cadence des reins effrénés du tueur.

Son corps s'arqua sur la banquette arrière et il se déversa sur son ventre dans un cri. Du coin de l'œil Akihito remarqua les phares de la berline du yakusa s'éteindre, un dernier mouvement et il jouit lui aussi dans l'intimité resserré du jeune homme.

Tout aussi rapidement qu'avait duré leurs ébats, il se rajusta en vitesse et sortit de la voiture, sous l'œil noir d'Asami. Il se saisit des armes que lui tendait Mei et les ajusta à sa tenue.

" Tu as pris ton pied ?"

Akihito eut un sourire sans joie devant le ton glacial et se tourna à nouveau vers le yakusa pour répondre.

" Plutôt pas mal pour un geek même si je n'ai pas eut le temps de... vraiment profiter."

C'est à cet instant que choisit Shôta pour sortir, les cheveux collés par la sueur et les jambes encore flageolantes par l'orgasme qui l'avait pris. Il se pendit au bras d'Akihito avant de déclarer d'une voix timide.

" Merci pour cette expérience Takaba-sama, je dois avouer que...

_ Takaba-sama ?

_... Euh, je...

_ Je pensais que tu ne savais pas qui j'étais, déclara Akihito d'une voix éteinte.

_ Et bien, comment ne pas connaître l'amant de son employeur, tenta de dire Shôta tout en ayant un petit rire d'angoisse.

_ Je vois, dit simplement Akihito avant de se dégager."

Il s'éloigna dans la nuit accompagné de son homme de main jusqu'à la lisière du bois. On pouvait encore les distinguer au loin par la nuit de pleine lune. Shôta quant à lui se recroquevilla de peur devant l'air sombre de son boss.

" Ah j'oubliais !, lança Akihito d'une voix joyeuse."

Il sortit vivement son silencieux et malgré la distance tira une balle juste entre les deux yeux du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'effondra juste devant les trois hommes surpris, raide. Akihito haussa les épaules et rangea son arme.

" Je te laisse nettoyer cela Asami-sama, c'est ton larbin après tout."

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa : **_Mais, mais qu'as-tu donc fait de notre Aki-chan tout mignon pleurant de toute son âme pour que son amant le reprenne... puis là c'est ... j'arrive pas à dire ce que c'est en fait... les mots me manquent._

_Il fait moins le fier maintenant Asami. Akihito est a coupé le souffle avec ses airs de mec hyper dangereux, j'en frissonne. Puis tuer le mec avec lequel il vient de s'envoyer en l'air (heu en voiture), au moins Asami n'aura pas à le faire à sa place._

_Mince pourquoi l'autre grand dadais de yakusa ne lui dit tout simplement pas qu'il regrette ses paroles qu'il ne les pensait pas, qu'il tient à lui et tout et tout... Et comme j'étais contente de voir que Yukimura allait bien (heu il n'est pas mort quoi). Ce Mikail est fou, c'est un barge, faire tout ça pour avoir Feilong et ben c'est mal barré._

_Sinon une question me brule les lèvres : Asami va-t-il resté passif tout le long de l'histoire ? Ce n'est pas un reproche mais je veux juste savoir... j'suis curieuse. Bon je crois que je vais arrêter là car sinon j'écris un roman._

_Donc pour conclure, ton histoire est de plus en plus attrayante et j'avoue être en extase. Tu tiens le bon bout cocotte continue comme ça et vivement la suite... heu love mode c'est pour bientôt aussi (hihihihihi)_

_Peace_

_Mimosa_

_**Remarques de l'auteur : **Mais oui, pourquoi Asami ne dit pas qu'il regrette ses paroles ? Pourquoi Akihito continue-t-il de s'enfoncer dans la noirceur ? Grande question : Asami va-t-il continuer à être passif ? ou va-t-il enfin se bouger les miches pour son amooouur ? Sincèrement j'ai déjà imaginé la suite et je peux vous dire une chose... elle répond à toutes ses questions et bien plus encore... je vous réserve une surprise de TAILLE !  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes : **_Malgré les dires de ma Bêta, je ne suis pas super contente de ce chapitre, mais je suis en retard sur cette fic, je le publie donc ainsi tant que j'ai une connexion. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Pas le temps aussi de répondre à toutes vos reviews, mais vous savez comme elles me font plaisir alors que nous rencontrons les premiers problèmes mécaniques avec le Combi. Vous êtes une source de réconfort au milieu des terres arides des Andes. Je préfère vous le poster ainsi, j'apporterais peut être des modifications plus tard._

_Besos et bonne lecture.  
_

**

* * *

Chapitre 11**

Akihito Takaba et Mei Maliwan progressaient rapidement dans le sous-bois. Le jeune homme savait où il allait et se dirigeait sans mal malgré la nuit. Ils arrivèrent finalement en haut d'une colline, l'espace était dégagé et de là où ils étaient, ils distinguaient sans mal la maison en contrebas. Depuis leur départ aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Ils connaissaient leur rôle, leur travail et ils l'exécutaient avec une remarquable efficacité.

Connaissant son rôle, Mei s'agenouilla et commença rapidement à monter son fusil à lunette tandis qu'Akihito vérifiait ses armes, ses recharges et son matériel. Ils étaient là à tester leurs micros, à repérer les lieux et à élaborer une stratégie lorsqu'un bruit les fit se retourner, armes en avant sur Feilong, Asami et Kirishima qui émergeaient du sous-bois.

Akihito soupira de mécontentement en rangeant son arme. N'allaient-ils donc jamais le laisser en paix ? Il travaillait là, il n'avait pas le temps de se prêter à ce petit jeu.

" Je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne vous voulais pas dans mes pattes."

Le cœur d'Asami se serra devant son indifférence glaciale et rageusement il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son ancien amant. Akihito le regarda venir à lui sans un mot, les sourcils froncés devant sa prestance, son aura. Oui, le yakusa pouvait être menaçant lorsqu'il le voulait, c'est à dire la plupart du temps.

Trop rapide pour qu'il l'arrête, Akihito vit à peine la gifle qui lui retourna la tête. Il n'attendit pas d'avoir mal pour dégainer rapidement et pointer son arme sur le front du yakusa tandis que Mei tenait en joue les deux autres.

Il en avait assez d'être pris pour un jouet, une marionnette malléable qui ne se rebellait pas lorsqu'on lui faisait subir le pire. Asami n'était qu'indifférence devant la menace d'Akihito. Il plissa seulement dangereusement les yeux, sentant la colère monter en lui.

" Pour qui tu te prends, grogna Akihito de rage, sa joue le cuisant encore.

_ Si tu crois que je te laisserais aller là-dedans tout seul, répondit Asami esquivant la question, tu te goures sur toute la ligne.

_ Oh ! Alors indique-moi une seule raison, rétorqua Akihito en renforçant sa prise sur son arme, la seule qui te donne le droit de me suivre.

_... Tu es à moi, biaisa habilement le mafieux."

Cette phrase lui venait plus facilement que toutes les autres qu'il aurait voulu dire. Oui, c'était facile de se mentir à lui-même. En fait il ne faisait que se conforter dans le rôle qu'il connaissait si bien mais savait pertinemment que Akihito ne se contenterait plus de cette phrase, son amant avait grandi, évolué même. Et il savait clairement qu'Akihito ne se prêterait plus à ce petit jeu.

" Bip ! Faux !, ricana le jeune homme, tentez de nouveau votre chance !

_ Je ne veux pas te voir courir de risque, répondit aussitôt Asami peu enclin à ce que Akihito tire vu son état de stress.

_... Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il soudain sérieux, ne suis-je pas une nuisance pour toi ? Ne t'ai je pas apporté que des ennuis depuis notre première rencontre ?

_ Non, répondit simplement le yakusa."

Akihito ricana en sentant la prise sur son arme devenir moite. Il trembla un peu, pas par hésitation mais c'était la rage et la colère qui lui enserraient le cœur. Il était en train de se foutre de sa gueule. Non. Ce n'était pas une putain de réponse ça ! Il le prenait pour qui ? Croyait-il sincèrement qu'il allait lui faire confiance de nouveau avec une réponse aussi minable ?

Il avait vraiment envie de lui mettre une bastos dans la tronche. Ça le démangeait sérieusement. Il regarda le yakusa plongea son regard dans les orbes dures, sûres d'elles, d'Asami, et sa détermination vacilla. Akihito se sentit soudain fatigué de tout cela. Il en avait marre de se battre, jour après jour. Il rangea son arme et tourna lentement le dos au yakusa.

" Fais comme bon te sembles, murmura-t-il d'un ton soudain las, ton sort m'importe peu.

_ Le tien m'importe, répliqua doucement Asami en le dépassant, alors veille à rester dans mon champ de vision."

L'air sûr de lui du yakusa lui faisait horreur à présent. Il en aurait pleuré de rage mais un regard sur Mei et il se rappela de sa mission, de son frère et rapidement il dépassa la petite troupe. Il ferma son esprit à ses questions, à ses attentes. Il était le Shinigami, il était en mission et bordel, il la réussirait.

Armes au poing, ils se déplaçaient rapidement et silencieusement, se dissimulant derrière les arbres. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient un peu plus de la propriété, Akihito se tourna vers les autres, s'adressant à Feilong, malgré ses résolutions il refusait de faire face au yakusa.

" Laissez-moi me charger des cibles pour le moment. Mei et moi sommes les seuls à être équipés de silencieux et je veux rester le plus discret possible."

Sans attendre de réponse car de toute manière il s'en foutait, il s'élança, les autres à sa suite vers la maison des russes. Il attaquait l'immense propriété par le mur arrière, le moins surveillé. Ils avaient compté pas moins d'une dizaine de gardes à l'extérieur, certains sur les balcons de la maison, quelqu'un sur le mur d'enceinte et d'autres encore patrouillant dans les jardins.

Mais contrairement à le jour précédant dans la résidence à Yokohama, Akihito avait choisi une entrée en matière tout en force. Pour une extraction comme celle-ci, il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre des gants. Les russes feraient cette nuit les frais de sa colère : on ne touchait pas à son frère impunément.

" Mei, élimine discrètement les gardes les plus éloignés de moi, dit-il tout en continuant de courir, balcons d'abord.

_ Bien monsieur."

Il avait sa cible en vue et en tête. Il stoppa sa course nette en roulant dans l'herbe et tira sur le premier garde qui s'écroula sans un bruit. Celui sur le balcon remarqua son collègue tomber mais avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche il se faisait déjà refroidir par Mei.

Rapidement il escalada le mur grossier de l'enceinte, s'aidant du lierre pris entre les pierres vieillies, signifiant aux autres de rester où ils étaient. Il ignora le pli sévère de la bouche d'Asami. Lèvres pincées celui-ci n'appréciait pas que le jeune homme sorte de son champ de vision.

Akihito sur son perchoir regarda en contrebas. Il n'y avait qu'un seul garde à la porte et il n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'Akihito se réceptionna derrière lui, brisant sa nuque d'un mouvement sec. Akihito hésita avant d'ouvrir et s'il les laissait là ? Tout serait plus simple pour lui. Merde !

Asami vit la petite porte en bois s'ouvrir dans un léger grincement sur la mine revêche de son ancien amant. Finalement il avait ouvert, se dit-il. Il avisa le corps du garde, pas de sang, apparemment Akihito économisait les balles. Le cou de l'homme formait un angle bizarre, apparemment Akihito n'y était pas allé de mains mortes, il était énervé.

Silencieusement toujours, Akihito leur fit signe de le suivre et rapidement ils traversèrent le jardin. Mei les couvrit deux fois encore, refroidissant les gardes sur leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent à la porte arrière qu'Akihito fit sauter d'une balle dans la serrure.

Vigilant, ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine des russes. La pièce sombre paraissait vide. Ils avancèrent lentement, l'œil aux aguets. Mei ne pouvait plus les couvrir d'où il était car la pièce se trouvait de l'autre côté de son champ de vision.

Soudain, Asami, sans prévenir, se jeta sur son ancien amant, le bousculant franchement, l'envoyant s'écraser à terre et tira sur un garde qu'Akihito n'avait pas vu dans son angle mort. Le russe se retint au mur, puis à une table avant de s'écrouler au sol, mort.

Akihito n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le geste du mafieux : la détonation avait retentit dans toute la vallée, il en était sûr. Il pesta rageusement et refroidit un autre garde qui venait dans leur direction.

" Merde ! Bordel !"

Sans contrôler s'ils le suivaient ou non il avança rapidement, courant dans les couloirs lorsque Feilong à l'arrière du groupe se fit plaquer par un homme de main contre le mur, flingue contre la tempe. Les trois autres regardèrent la scène et Akihito se prépara à tirer mais Feilong ne laissa pas le temps à l'homme d'assurer sa position. Il banda ses muscles, se dégagea rapidement et l'envoya rapidement au tapis d'un coup de pied bien placé.

Et alors que le chinois allait lui placer une balle dans la tête, Akihito le devança et le corps fut pris d'un soubresaut avant de se figer au sol.

" Inutile de révéler notre position, expliqua-t-il."

Feilong hocha la tête et dans un commun accord, ils reprirent leur route avant de se faire stopper cette fois-ci pour de bon dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Dans l'immense pièce richement décorée, Mikail leur faisait face, son air narquois semblait comme faire partie de lui.

Devant lui, attaché, les yeux et la bouche bandés se tenait Yukimura. Il semblait avoir été torturé car du sang tachait sa chemise et malgré ses bandages, ils pouvaient facilement apercevoir les bleus et le sang qui maculaient son visage.

" Quelle bonne surprise que voilà !, se réjouit le russe faisant sourire ses hommes de main qui les tenaient en joue, Feilong ! Si je m'attendais."

Feilong fronça le nez devant cette entrée en matière tandis que Yukimura semblait se tendre et gigoter un peu plus, rapidement calmé par un coup à la tempe. Mikail soupira devant sa mauvaise volonté à rester tranquille et haussa les épaules comme pour justifier son acte devant les autres. Asami et son homme de main restèrent de marbre mais Feilong s'avança la rage étirant ses traits féminins.

" Laisse le partir, Arbatov !, cracha le chinois.

_ Hélas je crains que...

_ J'ai une monnaie d'échange, le coupa froidement Akihito."

Le jeune ne voulait pas faire durer cette situation désavantageuse pour eux. L'attention du russe se tourna vers lui, visiblement intrigué par ses mots. Et Akihito se redressa, un air supérieur inscrit sur le visage.

" Oh ! Et le Shinigami en personne ! Un deal ? Tu m'intéresses là..."

Sans prêter attention au fait que le russe connaisse son identité, Akihito s'avança vers Mikail, se rapprochant par là même de Feilong. Puis rapide comme l'éclair, il pointa son arme sur le chinois qui le regarda surpris. Mais ses yeux ne tombèrent que dans ceux froids et durs de l'ancien photographe.

" Tss, pas bougez Feilong, le dissuada Akihito un sourire carnassier sur le visage, au final tu vas me servir plus que je le croyais.

_ Qu'est-ce que..., commença le russe surpris par la tournure prise par les évènements.

_ Feilong contre mon frère, voilà le deal.

_ Quoi !, s'insurgea le chef du Baishee, Connard ! Si tu crois...

_ Voilà qui est intéressant en effet mais qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je veuille de lui, lança Mikail désintéressé.

_ Allons allons Mikail, ne faites pas l'enfant avec moi, répliqua Akihito la mine faussement boudeuse, mais si vous n'en voulez pas... je peux toujours le tuer !"

Le bruit du cran d'arrêt retentit effroyablement fort dans le silence des russes, et Feilong ne put s'empêcher de sursauter alors que Yukimura se débattait de plus en plus. Mikail réfléchit quelques instants avant de hocher la tête dans l'accord. Il voulait le chinois, ça il le savait depuis longtemps et quel qu'en soit le prix : il pourrait toujours liquider Amasawa un autre jour.

" Ok, j'accepte le deal.

_ Détache mon frère avant de l'envoyer vers moi et que tes hommes baissent leur armes, continua Akihito."

Mikail s'exécuta et détacha Yukimura qui ouvrit difficilement un œil devant la lumière de la pièce. Sur un signe de Mikail, les russes baissèrent leurs armes, restants vigilants. Immédiatement le regard de Yukimura se posa sur Akihito et ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant les changements opérés sur son petit frère. Il semblait plus grand, plus froid, plus...

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Asami derrière lui, aussi stoïque que d'habitude complètement désintéressé par la situation. En réalité, il soupçonnait le yakusa de n'être là que pour une seule et bonne raison : Akihito.

Puis son regard dériva sur Feilong qui avait les larmes aux yeux et secouait la tête de dénégation. Il lui sembla qu'il avait maigri, les rides d'inquiétude s'étaient imprimées sur son front. Il le regarda plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et lui offrit un léger sourire rassurant et Feilong sembla se détendre. Dans un commun accord les deux hommes marchèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Il s'approchait de plus en plus de lui et sans la menace de l'arme d'Akihito sur lui, il aurait voulu se jeter dans les bras de son amant, l'enserrer, sentir enfin sa présence. Il en crevait d'envie. Bordel ! Feilong aurait pu tout donner pour sentir la peau de son amant contre lui à cet instant. Tout du long, Yukimura ne cessa de lui sourire comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Au moment où ils se croisèrent il lui murmura rapidement.

" Compte jusqu'à trois et baisse-toi, Aki à un plan."

Ses simples paroles réchauffèrent le cœur de Feilong qui détourna son regard pour se porter sur Mikail et il continua à marcher sous la menace de l'arme du Shinigami. Soudain tout se passa très vite. Yukimura se jeta sur le côté récupérant la seconde arme que lui jeta Akihito. Feilong sentant le mouvement se baissa à terre, tirant sa propre arme.

" Bordel, qu'est-ce que..."

Asami, Akihito et Kirishima furent les premiers à tirer, faisant taire le russe, tout en se déplaçant rapidement vers la sortie dans un commun accord. Grâce au mur et de la chambranle de la porte, ils se protégèrent du feu ennemi.

A travers la fumée de la poudre, Akihito vit son frère empoigner sans ménagement Feilong à terre pour se jeter par une des fenêtres du salon. Bien, il n'avait plus à se préoccuper d'eux, ils feraient le tour pour les rejoindre. Feilong lui indiquerait le chemin.

Le verre se brisa net sous le poids des deux hommes, et sans attendre Akihito saisit Asami par la manche pour qu'il le suive. Rapidement, les trois hommes firent chemin inverse, Kirishima couvrant leurs arrières. Le yakusa suivit sans s'inquiéter pour leurs compagnons, si Akihito quittait les lieux c'est qu'il était rassuré du sort de son frère.

Ils retraversèrent la cuisine en courant et sortir rapidement. Asami faillit rentrer dans le corps d'Akihito qui s'était figé devant lui. Il pila net et releva la tête pour voir ce qui perturbait tant Akihito. En face d'eux Iouri Arbatov les tenait en joue. Mais quelque chose clochait pour le jeune homme, il semblait comme respirer l'air, les sourcils froncés comme attendant quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Puis Akihito appuya sur sa gorge, activant son micro.

" Mei, appela-t-il d'une voix inquiète, Mei ?

_ Si tu parles du gars planqué dans la montagne, je lui ai réglé son compte, ricana le russe."

La phrase à ne pas dire se dit Asami, Akihito était dans un tel état de stress qu'il était capable de tout, du pire comme du meilleur. Il eut raison car aussitôt Akihito vit rouge. Dans un même mouvement il recula faisant trébucher Asami en arrière. Et alors qu'il se sentait tomber, il tira d'abord dans la jambe du russe puis dans son épaule. Le russe tomba à terre en même temps que les deux hommes à la porte.

Akihito tomba dans les bras ouverts du yakusa qui grimaça en sentant les trois marches pour monter à la porte s'imprimer dans son dos. Le jeune homme resta un instant ainsi, surpris de tomber sur du moelleux, il s'attendait à autre chose.

Il se retourna, toujours à terre et frissonna en plongeant directement son regard dans les yeux ambre du yakusa. Celui-ci le regarda, silencieux, se faisant violence pour ne pas enlacer le corps mince contre lui.

Akihito ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer ce frisson, il se releva et tira Asami à lui en sentant que Mikail arrivait à sa suite. Ils n'eurent que le temps de reculer de quelques pas que Mikail sortit, la rage inscrite sur son visage, ses hommes à sa suite.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de se préparer. Asami, plus rapide se saisit du corps du jeune homme et le plaça en son sein, le protégeant des balles. Mais les russes ne purent tirer, Yukimura venait de faire le tour accompagné de son amant et sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir tira une balle dans la tempe de Mikail sous le regard impuissant de ses hommes de main.

Le russe s'écroula au sol comme au ralentit et Akihito regarda la scène aux creux des bras du yakusa. Avec un temps de retard, il se dégagea avec un regard mauvais pour Asami qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

En entendant Iouri toujours à terre hurler de rage, Feilong tira à son tour et le refroidit d'une balle à l'arrière du crâne. Cette fois-ci il ne reviendrait pas d'entre les morts. A la vue de leurs deux bosses morts à terre, les hommes de mains peu soucieux de mourir tués par des psychopathes déposèrent leurs armes à terre.

Le plus rapidement possible, les cinq hommes firent chemin inverse. Yukimura était soutenu dans sa marche par Feilong. Sur les derniers mètres, Akihito quitta le sillage d'Asami pour courir vers Mei, gisant au sol.

Il le souleva doucement constatant que sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement. Mei tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et eut un rictus désolé partagé entre la douleur et la fatigue. La balle de Iouri l'avait touché au flan et le thaïlandais avait déjà perdu pas mal de sang.

Akihito le reposa doucement au sol et entreprit de nettoyer rapidement les traces de leur passage sous le regard des quatre autres. Il rangea les armes dans le sac, puis le lança à Kirishima qui le réceptionna. Il prit le bras de Mei qu'il passa par-dessus son épaule et sans effort souleva son homme de main qui pesait largement plus que l'ancien photographe.

" Désolé... monsieur.

_ Tais-toi Mei."

Sur cet ordre il commença à avancer, le dos courbé par le poids. Il ne fit que quelques mètres que soudain, il fut libéré et tout fut plus léger. Asami était passé derrière et avait chargé le thaïlandais sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac à patate. Akihito le regarda sans rien dire puis reprit sa route plus rapidement.

Arrivés aux voitures, Akihito fit un signe rapide au yakusa de déposer le thaïlandais à l'arrière de sa Bmw. Asami s'exécuta sans un mot et même Yukimura frissonna devant l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait entre les deux hommes. Il se détacha de Feilong lui faisant signe qu'il le rejoindrait bientôt et s'approcha de son frère à pas de loup.

" Aki-chan, je peux te parler ?

_ Pas le temps...

_ Nous serons au Shion avec Feilong, l'endroit le plus sûr pour le moment, je ne partirais pas temps que tu ne seras pas venus.

_ Ok Yuki, je viendrais... mais pour le moment Mei a besoin de soin.

_ Je connais de très bons médecins, commença le grand frère.

_ Inutile.

_... O...K... eh bien à tout à l'heure, fit Yukimura en reculant le ton tranchant de son frère."

Ce faisant il trébucha sur le corps de Shôta toujours au sol. Il l'enjamba en le regardant, fronçant le nez d'un air dégouté.

" Mais qui a foutu ça ici, balança-t-il d'une voix désintéressé.

_ Aucune idée, répliqua Feilong dans un sourire alors qu'il se saisit de nouveau du bras de son amant."

Tous se retournèrent en entendant les pneus de la Bmw crisser sur le sol terreux. Sans un regard en arrière, Akihito avait démarré, les laissant en plan. Rapidement ils le perdirent de vue. Et Kirishima chargea sans un bruit le corps sans vie du rat de labo dans le coffre de la berline.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa :**_ La suite est tout ce dont j'aurais voulu. De l'action, de l'action, Asami enfin plus actif, Asami toujours pas fichu de dire trois petits mots de rien du tout... vais finir par lui en coller une en pleine tronche à lui...Puis La mort de Mikail : Yattaaaaaaaa ! Yukimura ''le retour'' Yehhhhh._

_Il va pas mourir Mei, hein ? Hein ? A la fin je me dis : Putain mais comment il va faire pour rattraper le coup avec Aki-chan, Asami maintenant ?_  
_Vite vite la suite... heu si tu arrives a trouver une connexion internet..._

_Poutoux_

_Mimosa_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes : **_Un remerciement spécial à JTFLAM qui me donne toujours de bonne idée pour la fic, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci à Val, Ayu, Fan de Viewfinder pour avoir reviewé le chapitre 11 et merci à tous les autres qui me suivez depuis longtemps sur cette fic._

_J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu pour l'écrire.  
_

**

* * *

Chapitre 12**

Okaji Minukami, surnommé le Grand Oka : avec les majuscules s'il vous plait, n'en croyait pas ses mirettes. On lui avait tout fait, les clients éméchés, pompettes voir carrément bourrés. Il avait eu les inexpressifs, les violents, les dépressifs... Les hétérosexuels, les homosexuels, les couples d'homosexuels, mais ce qu'il voyait dépassait largement ce qu'il avait connu, puisque les arrivants rassemblaient à peu près toutes les catégories.

Le premier, il le connaissait déjà : dans la catégorie des inexpressifs dangereux, Asami recevait la palme. Le Grand Oka savait qu'il pouvait également le placer dans la catégorie des homosexuels même s'il ne voyait pas son jeune compagnon dans les parages.

Le suivant, il le connaissait aussi, son homme de main, son second, son garde du corps. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'appeler mais il le plaçait dans la même catégorie de son patron excepté pour homosexuel : après tout il n'en savait rien.

Les deux autres, il avait cru les apercevoir un jour mais aujourd'hui leurs allures le marquaient. L'un était au plus mal, le visage tuméfié, la chemise en sang. Le Grand Oka le plaça immédiatement dans la catégorie des mecs violent voir extrêmement dangereux rectifia-t-il en apercevant le large sourire de Yukimura.

L'autre était presque inclassable. Il s'accrochait presque désespérément à la chemise déchirée du mec en sang, il état en pleurs, donc catégorie des dépressifs songea Okaji, mais il semblait comme heureux de pleurer. Son allure efféminée le plaçant directement en homosexuel et le Grand Oka après s'être torturé les méninges le plaça finalement dans la catégorie des homosexuels éméchés.

Le Grand Oka, groom de sa profession, ne put s'interroger plus sur les étranges fréquentations de son client. D'un signe de tête Asami lui signifia que, comme à son habitude, il ne souhaitait pas être accompagné jusqu'à l'ascenseur et le Grand Oka se rassit, presque déçu, derrière son bureau.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent mais Asami d'un geste retint Feilong. Puis le yakusa se tourna vers Yukimura, un léger rictus sur la face.

" Kirishima et moi prenons l'ascenseur, vous prendrez le suivant, annonça-t-il d'une voix détachée.

_ Hein ? Mais pour..., commença le chinois.

_ Ce bouton, continua Asami en fixant Yukimura dans les yeux, met l'ascenseur en panne. Même bouton pour le remettre en marche.

_ Je suppose que tu l'as utilisé pour ton compte."

Le regard et le sourire en coin du yakusa suffirent à Yukimura pour comprendre que son frère avait déjà du passer par là. Il sourit à son tour, retenant d'un geste un Feilong hors de lui prêt à se jeter au cou du yakusa et répondit simplement : "Merci."

Les deux hommes montèrent dans l'ascenseur et Yukimura laissa Feilong se dégager et fulminer dans son coin.

" Quand je pense que j'ai laissé mes affaires en Chine en plan pour te rechercher, marmonnait le jeune chinois, pervers."

Yukimura quant à lui se contentait de le couver du regard sans répondre mettait Feilong sur les nerfs. Le chinois lui jetait de temps à autre des regards furtifs chargés d'appréhension. A l'instant où le 'ding' de l'ascenseur retentit, la voix outragée de Feilong s'éleva.

" Oh toi ! N'y pense même pas !, cria-t-il alors qu'il se faisait tout bonnement jeter dans la cabine.

_ Qui y'a-t-il chaton ?, minauda Yukimura en s'approchant de lui, on dirait que tu n'es pas content de me voir.

_ Je suis content Yuki..., répondit Feilong tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

_ Alors quoi, susurra le mafieux tout en se rapprochant de lui.

_ Eh bien, tes blessures et t... aah...!"

Yukimura peu soucieux de sa propre santé, plaqua son torse contre le dos de son amant et entreprit de lui caresser le ventre et les hanches. Chose difficile à faire en soit lorsque l'on a un amant quelque peu réticent.

Yukimura appuya sur le bouton et le sursaut de la machine surprit Feilong qui se vit débarrassé de sa chemise en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le penser. Farouche, il se plaqua les mains sur le torse, protégeant ses grains de chairs qui, ils le savaient tous les deux, étaient son grand point faible. Mais Yukimura avait d'autres idées en tête. Tel un félin, il se rapprocha de sa proie et entreprit de gouter son cou de la langue, il sentit la peau frémir sous ses dents. De ses mains, il déboutonna le pantalon du chinois qui couina dans l'air affamé de son amant.

"Allons Feilong, laisse-toi faire, murmura-t-il.

_ Je..."

Peu enclin à obéir, Feilong plaça stratégiquement une de ses mains sur sa virilité. Yukimura en profita aussitôt pour prendre d'assaut le téton déjà dressé de son amant. Feilong frissonna lorsque la langue, chaude l'atteignit à cet endroit mais obstinément, il gardait les mâchoires serrées.

Son amant plaça sa main sur sa poitrine titillant de ses doigts le grain de chairs lubrifié et se mit à genoux devant le chinois. Du bout du nez il repoussa les doigts tremblants de Feilong et lécha son sexe sur sa longueur. Feilong rendit les armes à cet instant.

Le chinois se plaqua contre la vitre de l'ascenseur, ses deux mains enserrant la barre de toutes ses forces alors que Yukimura rapidement engloutissait son sexe.

" Ngh... Aaaah !"

C'était quand la dernière fois où ils avaient fait l'amour ? Feilong se posait la question alors qu'il jouissait dans un râle. Lui avait-il manqué à ce point ? Etait-il si dépendant de lui ? Se demandait le chinois mortifié d'être venu si vite.

Yukimura, lui, ne se posait pas autant de question. Il se contenta de réceptionner le corps flasque de son amant dans ses bras et en se relevant, il le plaqua contre la glace. D'un geste il fit glisser le pantalon et les sous vêtements de Feilong sur ses chevilles et se soulagea également.

Rapidement, il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant. Feilong se cambra sous l'intrusion et bientôt ses gémissements de plaisir résonnèrent de nouveau dans la cabine. Yukimura grogna en serrant les dents, devant la vision que lui offrait son amant.

" Aaaahaaan ! Yuki... Ngh !

_ Fei... Fei..., répéta le mafieux en grognant."

Il le voulait maintenant. Il le désirait si fort. Pouvait-il lui dire à présent que pendant son enlèvement, sa seule pensée était pour lui. C'était l'image de Feilong qui l'avait aidé à tenir. Non, se dit-il, décidemment il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il contemplait le visage transporté de Feilong dans la glace. Bah ! Après tout il avait toute la vie devant lui pour le lui dire.

A l'instant présent, il lui insérait son deuxième doigt, préparant d'un mouvement expert sa venue. Il s'enfonça lentement en lui. Cela lui semblait si lointain la dernière fois où il l'avait étreint. Il ne voulait pas le blesser et Feilong ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il boitait devant Asami.

Yukimura grogna tout de même de douleur au premier coup de hanche. D'un certain côté, Feilong avait raison, il était blessé et ce n'était pas raisonnable mais bon sang ! C'était bon.

Il s'enfonçait rapidement en lui. Feilong les yeux plissés par le plaisir, avait rapidement coordonné ses mouvements aux siens. Ils n'étaient que sensations, plaisirs extrêmes. L'ascenseur étroit leur renvoyait leurs cris et leurs râles. Ils s'accouplaient comme des bêtes sauvages, mordant, griffant, la tendresse serait pour plus tard. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux, de se sentir vivant, de se sentir ensemble.

La félicité les prit rapidement, les fauchant sous le coup de son impitoyable brasier et Yukimura se laissa aller contre le dos en sueur de son amant, baisant sa nuque, savourant son odeur et sa respiration saccadée.

Ce fut Feilong, qui au bout de quelques minutes mit fin à leur étreinte. Il repoussa Yukimura dardant un regard noir sur lui.

" Toi, tu te lèves de suite et tu te rhabilles.

_ Mais chaton..., protesta faiblement Yukimura, j'ai mal. _(Mimosa : Cette partie m'a fait mourir de rire)_

_ Ce n'est pas mon problème, rétorqua l'autre, tu l'as bien cherché."

_

* * *

Une semaine plus tard_

Akihito jeta la clope qu'il venait de finir et l'écrasa distraitement du pied. Il pénétra ensuite dans l'entrepôt qui lui faisait face. Au bout de quelques instants de marche dans les couloirs sombres, il toqua à une porte de fer.

Il soupira d'impatience en entendant le remue ménage à l'intérieur, il perçut le judas qui s'ouvrait et un homme, visiblement soulagé que ce fût lui, ouvrit la lourde porte.

" Akihito-sama ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici.

_ Je suis venu le récupérer, annonça le jeune homme de but en blanc, est-il réveillé ?

_ Oui, Oui, fit l'autre en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer, depuis deux jours à présent.

_ Bien, se contenta de dire Akihito."

Il lui jeta ensuite une liasse de billet que le médecin s'empressa de récupérer. Il tata l'argent et son sourire n'en fut que plus large.

' C'est un plaisir de travailler pour vous, j'espère que...

_ J'espère pour toi qu'il n'aura pas de séquelle et que tu sauras garder ta langue, répliqua Akihito d'un ton sec.

_ Bien sûr, il est comme neuf et pour ce qui concerne...

_ Mène moi à lui, le coupa-t-il encore, tu pourras disposer ensuite."

Le médecin n'insista pas. Le jeune homme en face de lui dégageait une froide aura de danger et il connaissait parfaitement les services illégaux qui s'entretenaient dans l'underground de Tokyo. Il avait en face de lui un homme puissant et mortellement dangereux, il en était sûr.

Il le mena donc rapidement à une petite pièce jouxtant son laboratoire et referma la porte derrière le jeune homme : ce qu'il y ferait à l'intérieur ne le regardait nullement.

" Mei...

_ Monsieur, je...

_ Je vois que tu vas mieux. C'est une bonne chose, rassemble tes affaires tu termineras ta guérison dans ton appartement.

_ Pardonnez-moi pour cette erreur, monsieur, si j'avais été plus vigilant, je...

_ Inutile, coupa court Akihito, partons Mei.

_ Bien monsieur."

Le thaïlandais grinça des dents en s'extirpant du lit mais une fois debout, il fit jouer ses muscles rouillés. Il n'avait pas ou peu d'affaires, il se présenta donc rapidement devant son patron, plus en forme qu'il ne le croyait au départ. Akihito quant à lui le regarda d'un air sceptique mais au final il hocha la tête devant l'air décidé de Mei et quitta la pièce son homme de main à sa suite.

Le médecin, le nez dans ses papiers, les regarda partir. Un signe de tête au jeune homme, il referma ensuite la porte derrière ces gens peu ordinaires. Dans tous les cas, il avait l'habitude, depuis qu'il avait perdu son droit d'exercer depuis une erreur de diagnostique, il se contentait de réparer les âmes blessées et dangereuses de Tokyo : il n'avait jamais aussi bien gagné sa vie.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble se fit dans le silence absolu. Mei se demandait comment il pouvait s'excuser encore une fois auprès de son patron sans que celui-ci ne le prenne mal. Finalement, il ne trouva pas de moyen et il se contenta de regarder défiler la route devant ses yeux. Il nota tout de même avec surprise que le conduite effrénée du jeune homme ne le stressait plus : il avait du finir par s'habituer.

Il protesta tout de même lorsqu'Akihito voulut se saisir de son sac pour le mener à son appartement. Dans un soupir le jeune homme céda à son homme de main, si têtu parfois. Une fois de retour, Akihito prit les choses en main.

" Tu te reposes, dit-il d'une voix qui ne laissait pas la place à la discussion, je vais préparer le repas."

Et Mei ne protesta pas. Peut-être était-il vraiment fatigué après tout ? Il s'enfonça dans ses couvertures et s'endormit presque d'une traite.

Ce fut de légères caresses sur son visage qui le réveilleraient. Il sursauta presque en sentant le visage de son patron aussi près du sien. Akihito avait déposé son plateau repas sur la table de nuit et ne sembla pas être dérangé par le soudain réveil de son homme de main. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Un frisson parcourut le corps du thaïlandais alors que les lèvres douces du jeune homme se posaient sur les siennes. Il ne put protester lorsqu'une langue chaude vint chercher la sienne. Délicatement Akihito approfondissait le baiser, une main à peine posée sur le torse de Mei.

Néanmoins, une fois l'échange terminé, Akihito fronça les sourcils devant l'air mécontent de son homme de main.

" Qui y'a-t-il ?, demanda Akihito d'une voix douce prêt à recommencer, cela te déranges ?

_ Je ne suis pas celui que vous désirez, répliqua Mei d'une voix rauque en repoussant la nouvelle tentative de son patron.

_ Je... J'en ai envie..., répliqua Akihito après une seconde de réflexion.

_ Je n'en doute pas, mais pas avec moi.

_ Je...

_ Vous n'êtes pas allé au Shion ou à son appartement, lança Mei d'un ton de reproche.

_ Ça ferait trop mal..., dit Akihito en se rasseyant sur le bord du lit.

_ Vous l'aimez et Dieu me soit témoin de dire cela : il vous aime également."

Akihito sourit devant l'air renfrogné de son garde du corps. Il détourna son visage fixant un point invisible dans la pénombre de la chambre puis reprit sans regarder le thaïlandais.

" Je croyais que tu le détestais.

_ Je n'aime pas vous voir souffrir. D'une certaine manière... je tiens à vous et je ne souhaite que votre bonheur.

_ Et mon... bonheur serait... avec lui.

_ Je le crains, soupira Mei."

Le silence prit à nouveau ses droits. Et les deux hommes restèrent ainsi dans la pénombre, seulement troublé par la respiration encore sifflante de Mei.

" Repose-toi, finit par dire Akihito, nous irons ensemble, demain.

_ Bien monsieur."

Cette nuit là, Akihito eut du mal à dormir. Pas qu'il regrettait ses actes envers son homme de main, non. Il savait que Mei en bon professionnel ne reviendrait pas sur son égarement fugace. Non, il appréhendait le lendemain. Il avait peur que d'une seule chose, croiser le regard de braise du yakusa. Il souhaitait être fort mais tant de temps sans lui, sans son étreinte...

Akihito grogna de rage devant sa propre faiblesse et se roula en boule dans les couvertures. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les empreintes de balle qui marquaient sa peau. D'abord celle que lui avait faite Iouri sur le bateau en haut de son épaule. Elle n'avait fait que le frôler mais les souvenirs, ce qu'elle impliquait. Celle à la jambe ne le faisait presque plus souffrir, c'est la cicatrice dans son dos, caressée par le soyeux des draps qui le tirait encore un peu.

Il avait un choix à faire, un choix d'une vie et il devait se décider pour le lendemain. La nuit portait conseil, disait-on. Foutaise, elle ne faisait que le torturer un peu plus.

Il finit par se réveiller le lendemain plus frais qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il prit une douche rapide et se passa son jean noir, un tee-shirt vert foncé. Machinalement, il se passa son double holtser et ses deux 38 mm modifiés.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa cuisine mais l'appétit ne lui vint pas. Il était dans un tel état de stress qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler. Il finit par se saisir de sa veste en cuir, ses clés et sortit rapidement. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte de Mei mais le thaïlandais n'avait pas besoin d'être réveillé.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et à part les banalités d'usage aucune parole ne fut échangée jusqu'à la voiture. Il s'était fait le plaisir durant la convalescence de Mei de s'acheter une Ducatti bleue flambant neuve. Mei fronça le nez devant l'obsession de son patron pour les voitures mais monta tout de même sans rien dire.

Immédiatement Akihito démarra et sortit rapidement du parking. Il était encore tôt et il se décida donc de se rendre directement à l'appartement d'Asami. Son frère était plus têtu qu'une mule et s'il lui avait assuré de ne pas bouger avant de le voir, il devait toujours être là-bas.

Il ne mit qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant de se garer devant l'immeuble d'Asami, faisant siffler les envieux devant sa superbe sportive mais surtout faisait agrandir les yeux du Grand Oka de surprise. Eberlué et encore sous le choc il ouvrit la porte du hall avec un temps de retard. L'amant d'Asami était donc un gosse de riche ? Ça il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il l'avait toujours pris pour un gamin braillard et pouilleux.

Lorsque le Grand Oka reprit ses esprits il vit que le jeune homme le regardait sans doute depuis plusieurs minutes, un rictus amusé sur le visage.

" Garde un œil sur la voiture.

_ Bien sûr monsieur, répondit automatiquement Okaji son travail de groom reprenant le dessus.

_ Asami-sama est-il ici ?

_ Oui monsieur."

Il fit mine de les accompagner jusqu'à l'ascenseur mais Akihito l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

" Je connais le chemin, merci, commença-t-il, la voiture...

_ Ah oui, répondit Okaji qui en bon groom qu'il était alla se replacer sur le porche."

Une fois devant l'appartement, il frappa deux coups mais le silence lui répondit. Akihito soupira de mécontentement. Asami était dans son appartement, pourquoi n'ouvrait-il pas ? Voulait-il donc tant que cela qu'il utilise ses propres clés ?

D'un mouvement rageur il sortit son trousseau et tourna la poignée. Il pénétra rapidement dans l'appartement. Asami avait une femme de ménage, il garda donc ses chaussures, il n'avait aussi aucune envie de s'installer.

Il pénétra dans le salon et à peine eut-il posé les pieds dans la pièce qu'une porte adjacente, qui il le savait donnait sur l'appartement d'à côté, s'ouvrit et un Yukimura surexcité lui sauta dans les bras.

" Aki-chan ! Je savais que tu viendrais !

_ Yuki-nii..., eut seulement le temps de dire Akihito.

_ Feilong soutenait que tu ne viendrais pas mais tu as dit que tu viendrais non ?, continua Yukimura en le serrant entre ses bras, alors j'ai attendu !

_ Cool, dis Akihito d'une voix lasse déjà fatigué par les excentricités de son frère, comment vont tes blessures ?

_ On ne peut mieux !, fit Yukimura en bombant le torse, les russes devraient apprendre à frapper parce que j'ai rien sentit...

_ Bien sûr, répliqua Feilong d'un ton nasillard en pénétrant dans la pièce, c'est pourquoi tu gémissais de douleur lorsque je t'ai soigné.

_ Tu es méchant chaton ! Que vas penser Akihito de moi à présent ? Je voulais avoir le rôle du grand frère fort et cool !

_ Akihito colle mieux au personnage dans ce cas, sourit Feilong en lui faisant un signe de tête."

Yukimura poussa un cri de mécontentement et se jeta sur Feilong qui le regarda venir d'un air hautain avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Et alors que Yukimura se débattait en riant, la porte du bureau d'Asami s'ouvrit violemment, dévoilant le yakusa furieux.

" Ne vous ais-je pas donné l'appartement adjacent pour que justement vous ne m'agaciez pas avec..."

C'est à cet instant qu'Asami remarqua les deux nouveaux arrivants dans son salon. Il secoua un instant la tête devant l'immaturité du couple et s'approcha d'Akihito qui le regardait venir le nez retroussé par l'énervement, supposa-t-il.

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa :** _Mais c'est court ! Trop court ! _

_Sinon j'adore ton Yukimura il est vraiment trop mimi en grand frère un peu idiot. Hey ça va pas la tête de vouloir mettre Aki-chan avec Mei ? Que je ne t'y reprenne plus jeune fille ! _

_Et en bonne apprentie sadique tu nous laisse sur notre faim à la fin… c'est horrible._

_Je veux la suite !_

_Peace _

_Mimosa_

_**Remarques de l'auteur : **__ C'est court je sais mais c'est pour votre bien que j'arrête là. Je kiffe aussi comment tourne le perso de Yukimura. Bref pour éteindre toute plaite envers Mei, je signale tout de même que c'est Aki qui lui a fait des avances et que le thailandais en mec droit et sincère les a tranquillement repoussé : si c'est pas mignon !_

_A plus... pour la suite et la surprise qui ne tardera pas a venir je pense...^^_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes: **_Voilà un chapitre qui a été long à venir mais qui comme je vous l'avais promis contient une gentille petite surprise. J'espère que vous saurez l'appréciez à sa juste valeur._

_Chana06 : Dieu t'as entendu et arrivée à la ville sainte d'Ushuaia j'ai trouvé de la connexion..._

_Yue : Contente que le perso de Mei te plaise, je le kiffe bien aussi._

_J'aimerais à tous vous répondre mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais de connexion dans les secondes qui suivent donc merci encore. Ps : lisez les notes à la fin, elles sont importantes._

_Bref... bonne lecture._

**

* * *

Chapitre 13**

Les anciens amants se regardaient, chacun ne voulant pas baisser le regard. La lutte était intense et silencieuse. Tous pouvaient sentir l'atmosphère lourde et étouffante plomber l'appartement du yakusa. Asami était plus calme que l'eau dormante d'un lac mais intérieurement il hésitait devant les yeux brûlants d'Akihito. Que devait-il donc faire et dire ? Quel était le chemin ? Il se racla la gorge avant de se tourner vers Yukimura qui regardait la scène les yeux brillants de curiosité.

" Pourriez-vous... j'aimerais avoir une discussion privée."

Alors que Feilong, comprenant la demande et surtout devant l'effort évident de respect d'Asami, amorçait déjà le geste de se retirer en trainant son amant à sa suite, mais Akihito répondit, revêche, du tac au tac, la voix mordante.

" Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être confidentiel dans cette conversation. Je suis venu pour voir mon frère."

Asami grinça des dents devant le défi qu'il voyait dans ses yeux noisette. Apparemment il devrait faire avec les trois clowns de service, bien que la présence de Mei presque invisible ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il tenta d'ignorer le regard clairement vainqueur de Yukimura lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'ancien photographe. Et il se lança à l'eau.

" Tu n'aurais pas du me mentir.

_ ... Je... quoi ?, bredouilla Akihito trop surpris devant cette accusation directe.

_ Le fait d'être un tueur à gage, le Shinigami qui plus est. Tu n'aurais pas du.

_ Si c'est ta manière de t'excuser, je m'en vais tout de suite, répliqua Akihito en tournant les talons.

_ Non... attends. Je m'excuse, lança Asami sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, je suis désolé de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait, je n'aurais pas du."

Cela avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ses mots s'étaient enchainés, naturellement. Il lui avait fallu tout son courage pour se lancer mais une fois le cap franchit le reste était venu, tout seul. Son cœur s'était serré à l'idée qu'Akihito quitte cette pièce. Il avait l'impression que s'il ne le récupérait pas maintenant, le jeune homme lui serait inaccessible, pour toujours.

" Tu fais des progrès, constata Akihito d'un ton pince sans rire.

_ Tu m'y forces, répliqua Asami sur le même ton, mais je voulais que tu saches également que tu as tes torts pour nous avoir emmené à cette situation."

Akihito serra les poings. Bien sûr qu'il avait ses torts, il le savait, inutile de le lui dire. Il s'était fait suffisamment de reproche pour le savoir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du écarter le yakusa de ses affaires surtout en connaissant le caractère possessif de ce dernier. Mais il avait agit après mûre réflexions, choisissant la voie qui lui semblait la plus sûre pour ses proches. Qu'aurait-il du faire ? Laisser son père le tuer ? Il n'avait pas eut le choix.

" Tu... tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas du te mentir. "

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à son homme de main. Mei hocha la tête devant les efforts que faisait son patron. Leur discussion d'hier n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Akihito continua.

" Mes secrets ont semé le doute et la rancœur. Pardonne-moi mais je... j'ai fais cela parce que...

_ Stanislas Illianov...

_ Hein ?, demanda Akihito très intelligemment.

_ Il avait été payé pour m'abattre, j'ai appris que tu m'avais protégé.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu as su cela, fit Akihito d'un ton dur en redevant professionnel, mais... je..."

Merde ! Sa voix commençait sérieusement à trembloter : pas bon du tout. Il serra à nouveau les poings, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Il ne devait pas craquer, il ne devait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il devait ! Il devait... Bon sang !

" Mon père menaçait de te tuer ! De tous vous tuer ! Je... Je... je devais devenir le Shinigami !

Ses larmes coulaient, pathétique, se dit-il. Il hurlait à présent toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulée pendant cette année, toute sa colère et toute sa peine : toute l'injustice de sa situation.

" Je devais vous protéger, vous tous ! Je... j'ai fais cela parce que... !"

Asami ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il ne supportait pas cela. Plus jamais il ne voulait le voir hurler et pleurer. Plus jamais ! Et surtout pas par sa faute. Le yakusa s'était rapproché de son amant et le saisit dans ses bras puissants, coupant ainsi Akihito dans sa tirade.

Il ferma les yeux, juste un instant profitant de ce corps contre lui, savourant cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué, caressant doucement les cheveux soyeux. Puis il les rouvrit pour voir Mei s'incliner devant lui avant de sortir. Il tourna la tête et constata avec plaisir que Feilong trainait Yukimura jusque dans leurs appartements privés. Il se dit qu'au final, le chinois était plus intelligent qu'il le croyait. Ils étaient seuls à présent. Il le serra plus fort.

" Akihito... tu m'as manqué...

_ Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué vieux pervers..., ronchonna le jeune homme en s'essuyant le visage dans le veston du mafieux."

Asami sourit avant de le serrer plus fort encore contre son torse. Comment avait-il pu seulement penser à le rejeter ? Comment avait-il pu seulement penser vivre sans lui ? Jamais il ne lui avouerait cela mais il savait c'était ainsi, qu'Akihito serait à ses côtés quoi qu'il advienne.

" Ryuichi... tu m'étouffes, grogna le jeune homme."

Asami eut un rictus de plaisir en constatant que le caractère impétueux de son amant n'avait pas disparut. Personne ne le regardait et Akihito avait le visage enfoui dans son torse, alors il pouvait se permettre un sourire, non ?

Il sursauta, surpris de sentir les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme fourrager dans son cou, à la recherche de sa jugulaire sous sa peau tannée. Lorsqu'Akihito suça cette peau qui lui avait tant manqué, les mains d'Asami descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses, le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien, le plaquant plus contre lui. Akihito enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et s'accrocha à lui, marquant sa peau.

Et lorsqu'Asami grogna sous une morsure, Akihito le relâcha. Ils se regardèrent un instant, comme surpris de se voir dans ses positions, surpris d'être ensemble peut-être ou tout simplement parce qu'ils se redécouvraient. Ils se regardèrent donc quelques secondes, se gorgeant de la vision que lui offrait l'autre puis ils scellèrent leurs lèvres trop longtemps séparées.

Lorsqu'elles se touchèrent enfin, se fut comme si un brasier les dévorait sur place. Un courant électrique parcourut leurs corps et fatigués de leur abstinence forcée, leurs membres se dressèrent dans un commun accord, en manque de l'autre, avec cette soif intarissable.

Akihito gémit tout en amorçant ses mouvements de bassin, pressé d'en finir, pressé de le sentir en lui, pressé d'atteindre le nirvana. Il se frottait sans vergogne contre les abdominaux puissants de son partenaire, lequel grognait d'envie de le voir ainsi.

Lorsqu'Asami se décida enfin à rejoindre sa chambre à coucher, son premier mouvement fut de casser le baiser, et bien d'abord pour y voir plus clair. Mais il se ravisa rapidement, ses lèvres lui manquaient trop et sous la passion qui le consumait il força de nouveau ses lèvres qui le rendaient fou, ravageant cette bouche de sa langue.

A bien y réfléchir, il se dit qu'y voir, ce n'était pas plus mal : la table basse d'abord puis le bureau tout cela était douloureux. Ce fut ouvrit la porte qui lui donna le plus de mal. Pendant un instant il se ravisa mais comment refuser l'étreinte puissante tout de même de son amant. Il se cogna les doigts contre la poignée mais réussit tout de même à ouvrir cette damnée porte d'un mouvement rageur.

Le lit ! Bon sang ! Il n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Le sommier frappa durement son tibia mais qu'importe, il avait trouvé le lit. Ne cherchant pas à se défaire de son fardeau, il se laissa tomber sur les couvertures écrasant Akihito de tout son poids.

Les deux se tendirent lorsque leurs sexes se rencontrèrent durement. Akihito laissa échapper un gémissement. Aucun des deux ne voulait enlever leurs vêtements. Trop perdus dans leurs sensations, ils ne voulaient qu'une chose éteindre ce feu, cette passion qui les déchirait. Et ils voulaient l'éteindre de suite.

Leurs vêtements leur brulaient la peau, le gênaient plus qu'autre chose. Ils étaient trop pressés. L'instinct d'Asami lui disait de le pénétrer là maintenant mais que pouvait-il y faire, son sexe était bien, là, calé contre celui de son amant même si cette deuxième peau de tissu le dérangeait atrocement.

Et leurs langues continuaient de jouer entre elles. Le ballet fut interrompu par Akihito qui mordit la lèvre d'Asami lorsqu'il sentit la jouissance arriver. Il se cambra en arrière et Asami suivit le mouvement en se plaquant contre lui, mordant à son tour mais son cou cette fois.

Asami détestait cette sensation de moiteur dans ses sous vêtements et il était pressé de recommencer, il se dégagea doucement et enleva le tee-shirt de Akihito. Lorsqu'il eut finit de déshabiller son amant, Akihito se dégagea de son étreinte dans mouvement fluide et le retourna sur le dos. Le yakusa se surprit à penser que son amant au final avait bien grandit et que même s'il restait bien plus mince et petit que lui, il n'en était pas moins un homme fort.

Bon joueur, il laissa l'arrière de son crâne s'enfoncer dans son oreiller et laissa Akihito le dévêtir lentement. Le jeune homme prenait sa tâche très au sérieux, malgré la fatigue qu'il accusait après son orgasme fulgurant, mais il ne tremblait pas, ça non.

Ses doigts accrochèrent la cravate du Yakusa qu'il défit dans un geste, avant de le délester de son veston. Fébrilement, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise lorsqu'Asami pour lui faciliter la tâche se redressa. Les deux à nouveau marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, se contemplant silencieusement. Et alors qu'Akihito faisait glisser le tout des épaules musclées de son amant, ils scellèrent une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres gonflées.

Ce fut Akihito qui rompit le baiser, repoussant le yakusa sur les draps dans un bruissement soyeux de tissus. Le jeune homme suivit le mouvement et partit à la conquête de ce cou, cette mâchoire rigide. Il utilisait toute son expérience de ce que lui avait fait subir Asami pour l'exciter et s'exciter davantage.

Alors qu'il descendait sur sa clavicule, mordant férocement un téton faisant tendre son amant, il ouvrit la ceinture et la dégagea rapidement, s'attaquant derechef au pantalon. Quand Asami sentit son jeune compagnon envoyer valser d'un même mouvement son pantalon et son boxer, il se dit qu'il devait vraiment être mort de faim.

Il se tendit, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulut en sentant le souffle chaud d'Akihito sur son sexe tendu. Il savait que son amant ne courait pas forcement après les fellations mais de temps à autre l'envie prenait au jeune homme et Asami n'avait pas le cœur de lui refuser.

Akihito saisit le sexe gonflé du yakusa entre ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement. Le plus lentement possible il retraça les veines palpitantes, puis laissant sa bouche épouser le gland, il se mit à sucer de plus en plus rapidement. Même si Asami n'était pas très démonstratif dans ses gémissements, il savait néanmoins que le yakusa prenait son pied : à la façon dont il lui enfonçait les doigts dans les cheveux, à la façon dont il se tendait par à coup le souffle momentanément coupé, à la façon dont son sexe grossissait dans sa bouche.

Asami eut un râle sourd lorsqu'il lui lécha les bourses, en enfournant une dans sa bouche, la faisant rouler. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la chevelure du châtain. Une fois qu'Akihito fut sûr de l'avoir emmené au bord de la jouissance, il cessa, relevant le visage vers celui de son compagnon.

C'est à cet instant qu'Asami prit sa décision tout en faisant rouler distraitement une des mèches du jeune homme entre ses doigts. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, l'un légèrement haletant l'autre hésitant, ne sachant pas la marche à suivre, jusqu'à ce que la voix rauque du yakusa ne brise le silence.

" Qu'attends-tu ?

_ Je...

_ Tu en as envie ? Non ?

_ Et toi ?, relança Akihito ne voulant répondre."

Dans un soupir, Asami se laissa retomber dans les draps, brisant l'échange qu'ils entretenaient jusque là.

" Oui..., souffla-t-il, j'en ai envie."

Ce fut suffisant pour Akihito, pour faire évaporer les quelques doutes qui subsistaient dans son esprit. Il lécha rapidement deux de ses doigts et enfonça précautionneusement une phalange dans l'intimité du yakusa, intouchée jusque là.

Les sensations qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux étaient indéfinissables. Dire qu'Akihito était content de posséder enfin son amant serait peu dire. Il était euphorique, plus même d'avoir enfin la confiance d'Asami. Il allait le prendre, et jamais ô grand jamais, il ne s'en serait douté. Le yakusa lui offrait la plus belle réconciliation sur l'oreiller qu'il lui avait été donné d'avoir. Il sentait qu'il allait exploser rien qu'en regardant le visage pour une fois torturé d'émotions de son compagnon.

Asami quant à lui ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait pas d'appréhension. Il savait que cela allait faire mal, il s'en était assez douté en entendant les plaintes et les récriminations de son amant mais pour lui se sentiment était plus profond : il avait vraiment l'impression de passer un cap, de s'offrir pour la première fois de sa vie sans contrainte, sans penser aux conséquences.

Il se tendit un peu plus en sentant les deux doigts d'Akihito l'écarter un peu plus, le préparant à sa venue. Son mouvement premier en sentant le jeune homme s'installer pour le pénétrer enfin, fut de le repousser mais ses bras mû par une envie incontrôlable s'accrochèrent aux épaules d'Akihito.

A part de léger grognement d'inconfort, aucun son ne franchissait le barrage serré de ses lèvres alors qu'Akihito s'insinuait lentement en lui. Dieu ! Ça faisait foutrement mal ! Comment son amant avait supporté ses envies bestiales sans se plaindre.

Akihito voyait bien que son amant souffrait et rapidement, alors qu'il s'était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il se saisit de son sexe et le branla doucement tout en parcourant son torse de ses lèvres. Aucun mot n'était échangé. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement que le yakusa faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments, sa douleur alors il essayait de le détendre, en silence, comprenant le trouble qu'il ressentait.

Et lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, Akihito se retira lentement pour se rengainer pour fort cette fois-ci, savourant le hoquet de surprise d'Asami dans sa bouche. Les jambes puissantes d'Asami entourèrent sa taille fine, l'invitant à continuer.

C'était sa deuxième fois en tant que seme et jamais il n'avait ressenti cela avec le jeune Shôta. Au premier coup de reins, il savait déjà qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce rôle mais s'enfoncer en Asami lui procurait un plaisir intense, une chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit en étant uke.

Du côté d'Asami, il devait avouer (en lui-même bien sûr) que cela lui plaisait. Après avoir vu le jeune Shôta sortir flageolant de la voiture de l'ancien photographe, il s'était demandé : et pourquoi pas ? Il aimait cette sensation, de se faire posséder. Il préférait bien sûr posséder, torturer sexuellement parlant son amant, l'envoyer au septième pour qu'il ne puisse plus que baragouiner quelques paroles inintelligibles mais au final, alors que Akihito s'enfonçait de plus en plus en lui, il ne regrettait pas ce cadeau qu'il lui offrait, à ne pas réitérer trop de fois par contre.

Akihito frappa durement sa prostate et Asami se cabra en un gémissement sourd avant de jeter un regard noir à son amant qui semblait prendre plaisir à taponner si fort cette partie sensible de son anatomie. Le jeune homme lui sourit dans son effort l'air de dire : "je vais te faire souffrir !" ou "profite et tais-toi !" ou encore "la roue tourne, mon cher !"

Asami roula des yeux devant l'air concentré et euphorique de son amant, avant de resserrer la prise de ses jambes autour de lui, de ses mains il lui agrippa les fesses pour l'obliger à le pénétrer plus profondément. Asami tout en grognant chercha la bouche de son amant, essayant de refréner le désir brulant qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Akihito le lui accorda bien vite, lui aussi menaçait de se faire déborder par ses émotions. Le corps en sueur, le front moite, les yeux plissés par le plaisir, le souffle court, les mains d'Asami caressant ses reins brûlants, il se sentait partir dans une douce torpeur mais jamais ! Jamais il ne se laisserait aller avant Asami, il lui devait cela : peut-être que ce jour ne se reproduirait jamais. Il tenait à ce que son amant en conserve un bon souvenir.

Il approfondit le baiser tout en ralentissant le rythme de ses va et vient. Il sentit la bouche d'Asami se tordre dans un léger rictus d'incompréhension lorsqu'il sortit totalement de lui pour mieux s'enfoncer et reprendre une cadence erratique.

" Ngh !

_ Haan ! Ryuichi !"

Même avec leurs positions inversées, le yakusa trouvait la voix de son amant délicieuse à entendre. Quant à lui, il ne s'était jamais vu ainsi. Il se doutait que son visage montrait toutes ses émotions qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler, mais le plus dérangeant pour lui étaient les râles et les gémissements de plus en plus fort qui sortaient irrésistiblement de sa bouche.

Mais il avait décidé de tout lui donner, à cet homme qui l'avait attiré par sa force, sa fougue. Il jeta tout le reste aux orties alors qu'il sentait la jouissance monter tel un feu brûlant au creux de ses reins. Akihito se plaqua contre lui, nichant sa tête dans son cou le mordant pour l'occasion alors qu'il subissait son orgasme.

La sensation du fluide chaud le remplissant, n'était pas si désagréable qu'il l'aurait cru et Asami se tendit en sentant monter son propre orgasme. Il resserra la prise de ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme tout en se cabrant à l'extrême, jouissant entre leurs ventres.

Akihito attendit un moment avant de se retirer, il attendit que leur souffle respectif se calme quelque peu. Ils savouraient à deux ce moment post-orgasmique, alors pourquoi se presser.

Asami réceptionna son amant en sueur qui se coucha à demi sur lui tout en lui caressant tendrement le crâne. Il avait la sensation qu'il était encore en lui, il avait envie de prendre une douche. Il amorça le geste de se lever, ignorant la douleur du bas de son dos, pour entrainer son amant dans la salle de bain, consentant ou non, lorsque le téléphone d'Akihito sonna. Le jeune homme décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

_" Monsieur._

___ Mei.

_ _Un contrat vient de tomber._

__ _Oh ! Justement je trouvais que j'étais en manque de liquidité, répliqua Akihito d'une voix amusée.

_ _Joureï Irin, l'avocat des Arbatov. Apparemment il aurait lancé une prime sur votre tête._

___ Qui est le débiteur ?, demanda Akihito d'une voix bien plus sérieuse.

__ Cela a été difficile de remonter jusqu'à la source..._

__ _Qui ?

__ Asami Ryuichi._

__ _Bien merci Mei, j'arrive."

Akihito raccrocha, la mine déconfite, partagé entre différents sentiments alors qu'Asami se dirigeait d'un pas chaloupé vers la salle de bain, ignorant de la torture psychologique que subissait son amant lequel s'étouffait dans sa rage. De... de quel droit ? Pouvait-il ?

" Ryuichi... Tu m'envoies des contrats à présent ?"

Le jeune homme avait posé la question d'une voix calme presque un murmure mais Asami sourit parce qu'il le savait prêt à exploser comme à son habitude. Il se retourna lentement vers lui et dit d'un air innocent.

" J'ai cru que tu étais en manque de liquidité.

_ Il... ! Il est... hors de question que tu m'entretiennes ! Pervers de yakusa ! Je sais trouver du travail tout seul ! Je..."

Akihito ne put continuer ses récriminations que Asami, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, le saisissait par la taille pour le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le jeune homme se débattit rageusement, bordel ! Comment faisait-il pour toujours contrôler son existence ? Mais il rendit vite les armes en sentant les mains calleuses du yakusa faire mousser le savon dans le bas de son dos.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :**_ c'est avec ce chapitre 13 que je clôture les deux histoires de Disparition. J'espère que vous avez appréciez là où j'ai essayé de vous emmener, j'espère que vous avec aimez ce que j'ai fait des personnages qui bien sûr ne m'appartiennent pas. J'espère que vous avez appréciez cette fin pour le moins peu ordinaire._

_Bref pour la suite, j'avouerais être pour l'instant pas très inspirée pour une nouvelle histoire de Finder. Sachant que certaine personne ont une imagination fourmillante mais n'ayant pas l'envie d'écrire. J'annonce ici-même que si vous avez une petite idée de scénario faite m'en part dans une review et j'__essaierais de répondre en vous faisant une nouvelle publication._

_Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir suivi ! Vive ViewFinder ! Vive le Yaoi !_

**Notes de Mimosa : **_Sorry Sorry j'ai mis du temps pour corriger. Mais en lisant ce chapitre j'ai eu un (excuse-moi l'expression) Putain de choc, comme jamais avant Asami Uke ? Non ! Non ! Je n'arrive pas à passer au-delà. C'est trop… c'est trop tout. J'peux pas, j'essaie, je fais de mon mieux, mais j'y arrive pas._

_Pourtant le dernier chapitre comme toujours est bien écrit, le lemon (en omettant l'inversement des rôles) est génial, un pur délice. La réconciliation est sympa et la chute superbe. Akihito reste le même malgré qu'il soit le shinigami et Asami toujours le même manipulateur fourbe. Mais Asami en uke…. Je sais je sais j'exagère, mais putain (oups désolé, j'suis du sud) ce n'est pas possible. Bon c'est mon avis personnel et je ne suis pas hyper objective, dans ma tête ça bloque, ça passe pas._

_Sinon malgré ça, j'ai vraiment aimé cette suite et cette fic, bien écrite avec du rebondissement et du suspense et les moments hot étaient jouissif (c'est pas faux de le dire). Tout ça pour te dire que j'aime vraiment ce que tu fais._

_Bon courage pour la suite. Poutoux _

_Mimosa traumatisée._

_**Remarques de l'auteur :**__ contrairement à ce que vous allez tous et toutes penser, cette fin et cet inversement de position n'est absolument pas pour vous choquer. Je n'ai pas voulut cela et après avoir lut le commentaire de ma bêta, je me suis dit qu'il vous fallait quelques éclaircissement._

_Pour tout avouer, cette fin je l'avait pensé pour le premier chapitre de Disparition et au final, après 9 chapitre, je me suis dit que le moment n'était pas venu. J'ai donc fait Disparition II. _

_Dans ses deux fics, je voulais donc montrer comment Asami et Akihito évoluaient, changeaient pour finalement devenir des amants 'normaux' en quelques sortes. Je voulais montrer l'amour d'Asami, sans parole, sans futile 'je t'aime' je voulais montrer son amour pour Akihito par les actes puisqu'il agit toujours ainsi et donc par le don de soi. Le cap le plus difficile a passer pour lui._

_Bref je n'aime pas vraiment expliquer mes choix de scénarios mais j'ai trouvé que je pouvais faire une exception pour une fois et trouver aussi par le le moyen de vous expliquer comment j'écris. Je pense un scénario en me mettant un défi, simple, innovant, choquant, amusant bref un défi à la base de chaque histoire. Il m'a fallut deux histoires pour concrétiser ce défi. Voyez le comme cela, le site n'est-il pas là pour faire parler notre imagination ?_

_Merci à toi Mim' pour m'avoir suivis jusqu'au bout, merci à tous et à toutes encore pour m'avoir lus et reviewé. Merci..._


End file.
